Bad Boy
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Yang Hinata inginkan pemuda tampan berhati lembut bak malaikat bukan pemuda tampan bak iblis dengan segudang kenalakan. Hinata Hyuuga, harus terjebak dalam pelukkan Pein Yahiko, pemuda paling bermasalah dan nakal disekolah karena salah memasukkan surat cinta ke dalam loker Pein. WARNING:AU,OOC,TYPO'S,NO BAKU,CRACK PAIR,DLL.MIND R&R? Chap 8 Up!HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Yang Hinata inginkan dan harapkan adalah pemuda tampan nan lembut seperti Senpai pujaan hati tapi yang datang pemuda menyeramkan bersurai jingga dengan segudang kenakalan dan masalah._

 **Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, Penempatan tanda baca tidak sesuai, tulisan tidak baku, EYD amburadul, OC, AU,** **CRACK PAIR,** **Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 **TING TONG**

Bel sekolah terakhir sudah berbunyi lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu, keadaan sekolah juga sudah terlihat sepi dan hanya segelintir siswa yang masih berada di ruangan kelas mengerjakan tugas piket atau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari _Sensei_. Namun sore ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dan tak biasa bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berparas cantik bermata bulan ini terlihat berjalan ke belakang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang, karena hari ini ia akan menunggu dan mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang ia kirimkan surat cinta.

"Haah~" hela Hinata cepat.

Hinata berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mentralisirkan debaran jantungnya.

 **Dheg'**

 **Dheg'**

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang tak kala membayangkan dan mendengar jawaba apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _Senpai_ pujaan hatinya.

"Ya, ampun! Belum juga aku bertemu dengan Sasori _Senpai_ tapi jantungku sudah serasa mau copot," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata berdiri seraya mendekap erat tas sekolah didepan dada. Hampir sepuluh menit Hinata berdiri menunggu tapi _Senpai_ yang dinantikannya tak kunjung tiba membuat ia sedikit cemas dan khawatir apakah surat cintanya tidak dibaca atau dibuang oleh Sasori.

Hinata beragumen dengan dirinya sendiri menanyakan alasan dan mengapa Sasori belum datang juga hingga Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Hinata dengan wajah merona merah diikuti degan debaran hati yang semakin kencang namun Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

 **Srek**

Hinata membalikkan tubuh menatap pemuda yang dipikirnya adalah _Senpai_ yang dinantikan, seraya memperlihatkan senyum terbaik.

"Saso..."

Kedua iris bulan milik Hinata melebar sempurna ketika mendapati pemuda lain yang datang bukan Sasori seperti harapan dan keinginan Hinata. Senyuman Hinata perlahan menghilang berganti dengan wajah syok juga kaget karena bukan Sasori dihadapannya melainkan pemuda yang tak pernah diduga sama sekali oleh Hinata.

"Pe-Pein?!" serunya kaget.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu," tanya pemuda bersurai jingga ini santai.

"Ekh...ma-maksudmu, a-apa Pe-Pein," Hinata tersenyum kikuk menatap pemuda bersurai jingga dengan wajah serta telinga penuh tindik tak hanya itu seragam putihnya ada bercak darah membuat Hinata takut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda menyeramkan itu.

 **Srek**

Pemuda bernama Pein itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat cinta berwarna ungu muda pada Hinata, "I-itu..." tunjuk Hinata ragu.

"Surat cinta milikmu," sahut Pein santai.

"Hah?!" wajah Hinata syok dan kaget.

Padahal seingat Hinata surat cinta berwarna ungu muda itu diberikan pada Sasori Akasuna dari kelas tiga, tapi mengapa surat miliknya malah nyasar dan berada ditangan pemuda berpenampilan mencolok itu yang tak lain adan Pein Yahiko, murid paling bermasalah disekolah.

Pemuda bersurai jingga ini melirik sebentar surat cinta ditangannya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan reflek gadis bersurai indigo itu-pun berjalan mundur menghindar, "Aku sudah membacanya dan tak keberatan jadian denganmu," katanya santai.

Kedua iris bulan milik Hinata melebar sempurna, "A-APA?!" serunya kaget.

 **JDGHEERRR!**

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong itulah gambaran perasaan Hinata Hyuuga saat mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Tak pernah sekali-pun Hinata memikirkan apalagi berharap akan menjadi kekasih Pein, mengingat Hinata takut sekali pada pemuda bersurai jingga itu.

"Ck!" Pemuda bertindik itu mendecih melihat reaksi Hinata yang terbengong juga kaget, "Apa perlu aku katakan sekali lagi," liriknya tajam.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar dari dahi Hinata dan nyalinya ciut ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Hinata memilih menundukkan wajahnya takut, enggan menatap Pein.

Seharusnya surat cinta milik Hinata tidak berada ditangan pemuda bersurai jingga itu karena Hinata merasa tidak salah loker dan surat cintanya ia masukkan kedalam loker Sasori bukan Pein. Selagi Hinata tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri pemuda tampan bersurai jingga itu berjalan mendekat dan menatap Hinata datar.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah kekasihku." Ucapnya mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka berdua tanpa meminta persetujuan dan jawaban dari Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Hah!?" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu, "Tu-tunggu dulu Pein..." ucap Hinata hendak protes dan menolaknya tapi sayang pemuda tampan bersurai jingga itu sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di belakang sekolah tanpa sempat mendengarkan penjelasan kalau Hinata salah memasukkan surat cinta, karena yang seharusnya membaca serta menerima surat cinta itu bukanlah Pein melainkan Sasori Akasuna, sang kapten klub basket.

 **SRUK~~**

Tubuh Hinata beringsut jatuh terduduk diatas tanah sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan, "Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!" pikir Hinata dalam hati sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena salah memasukkan surat cinta ke loker Pein Yahiko, murid laki-laki paling bermasalah dan sangat ditakuti oleh para siswa termasuk Hinata.

"Tuhan aku harus bagaimana. Mengapa harus dia yang meneriman dan membacanya?!" teriak Hinata dengan nada putus asa dan sedih.

Padahal setelah diam-diam memendam perasaan pada Sasori Akasuna sang kapten kub basket sejak duduk dibangku SMP lebih dari empat tahun. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta dengan menulis surat cinta pada Sasori. Namun sayangnya, semua impian serta angan-angan Hinata untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasori hancur sudah dan hanyalah tinggal impian semata karena yang membaca dan membalas perasaannya Pein Yahiko pemuda yang sama sekali tidak Hinata duga sama sekali dan inginkan kehadirannya.

" _Tuhan!" jerit Hinata frustasi dalam hati._

Dengan perasaan lesu dan tak bersemangat Hinata pulang kerumah. Dirinya berharap kalau apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi mengingat berhubungan dengan Pein Yahiko sama saja cari masalah juga mati.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi." Ucap Hinata sesaat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dalam tidur dan doa'nya Hinata berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah sebuah mimpi semata.

 **KRIIINGGGG!**

Jam bekker milik Hinata berdering keras, memaksanya untuk terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Ngh..." lenguh Hinata diatas _Futon_ -nya seraya menggeliyat nyaman.

Dimatikkan jam bekkernya kemudian Hinata bangun membereskan _Futon_ -nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam lemari agar terlihat rapih. Kegiatan Hinata sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tak ada yang istimewa, mengingat dirinya tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen kecil peninggalan sang ibu.

Kedua orang tua Hinata berpisah ketika Hinata berusia enam tahun dan tiga tahun yang lalu sang ibu wafat karena sakit sedangkan sang ayah sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki keluarga baru. Semenjak sang ibu wafat Hinata hidup seorang diri dan harus bekerja cukup keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi _Okasan_. Aku pergi sekolah dulu." Ucap Hinata sesaat sebelum pergi kesekolah.

 **TAP**

Hinata melangkah kaki keluar dari pekarangan apartemen, direntangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar seraya menghirup dalam-dalam udara dipagi hari yang terasa segar.

" _Semoga hari ini akan menyenangkan." Gumam Hinata dalam hati._

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Hinata pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki mengingat jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh, baru beberapa puluh langkah Hinat berjalan sebuah motor besar berhenti menghadang.

 **CKIIIEEETTTT!**

Hinata menatap bingung pengendara motor tersebut, "Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata penuh curiga, "Minggirlah, jangan menghalangi jalan," sambung Hinata dengan nada ketus bahkan wajahnya terlihat judes menatap pengendara motor itu.

 **KLAP~**

Orang asing itu membuka helem dan menampilkan surai jingga yang warnanya cukup mencolok mata.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna melihat wajah orang itu, "Pein?!" seru Hinata kaget.

"Judes sekali! Apa kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali," Pein menatap dingin Hinata.

Hinata masih berdiri diam menatap Pein atau lebih tepatnya merasa syok melihat pemuda bersurai jingga itu ada didepannya saat ini.

 **Ctek~**

 **Ctek~**

Pein menjentikkan jari didepan wajah Hinata, "Hey, kenapa kau diam saja," serunya.

"Hah?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget lalu menatap Pein dengan wajah bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Hinata dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Menjemputmu," jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk apa? Aku'kan tidak pernah minta dijemput olehmu," kata Hinata takut.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya dan cepatlah naik, jika tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah dan jangan sampai aku mengatakannya lagi," tukas Pein seraya memakai helem.

"I-iya..." sahut Hinata takut.

"Ini pakailah," Pein memberikan helem pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih," Hinata langsung memakai helem sebelum menaiki motor Pein.

Gadis cantik bermata bulan ini sangat terpaksa pergi sekolah bersama dengan Pein, padahal tadinya ia sempat berpikir kalau kejadian kemarin sore hanyalah mimpi namun ternyata itu adalah kenyataan dan kini Pein malah datang menjemput.

 **BRUUUUUMM**

 **BRUUUUUMM**

Pein menggas motornya kencang, "Pegangan yang kuat jika tak ingin jatuh." Pein memperingatkan Hinata karena akan mengebut.

Belum juga Hinata berpegangan pada apapun Pein sudah melajukkan motor dengan cepat.

"Hyaaa!" pekik Hinata kaget.

 **Grep~**

Hinata reflek langsung memeluk pinggang Pein mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh dari motor.

" _Tuhan, lindungi aku." Batin Hinata takut._

Pein tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan pegangan tangan Hinata dipinggangnya.

 **BUUUMMM**

Pein menaikkan kecepatan dan pegangan di pingganya-pu semakin erat membuat Pein senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari senin dan kamis selalu diadakan razia seragam sekolah dan saat ini para anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah tengah memeriksa kelengkapan seragam murid-murid dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, tak ada satu-pun murid yang bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan mengingat Rock Lee sang ketua komite kedispilinan sekolah sangat tegas para murid yang melanggar peraturan tanpa terkecuali.

"Aih! lagi-lagi si menyebalkan itu," gerutu Kiba.

Pemuda dengan tato merah segitiga terbalik ini menatap sebal pemuda bermata bulat itu, "Kalau tahu begini lebih baik tadi aku memanjat pagar belakang sekolah," dengus Kiba.

"Kau jangan selalu melarikan diri, hadapi saja," ujar Shino teman sekelasnya.

"Untuk apa aku melarikan diri, memangnya kau pikir aku sedang berkelahi dengan si rambut mangkok itu," tunjuk Kiba kesal.

Shino hanya diam dan tak meladeni ocehan temannya itu seraya berjalan santai meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mengoceh.

Wajah Kiba terlihat kesal, "Kau itu selalu selalu saja pergi saat aku sedang berbicara," dengus Kiba.

Kedua pemuda ini ikut berbaris mengantri untuk diperiksa seragamnya.

"Inuzuka Kiba," panggil Rock Lee menatap tajam pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

Kiba mendecih kesal ketika namanya dipanggil, "Cepatlah," katanya ketus.

Mata bulat milik Rock Lee menatap detil seragam milik Kiba namun kegiatannya terganggu saat sebuah motor besar melaju cepat memasuki halaman sekolah membuat para murid yang tengah berbaris rapih langsung membubarkan diri mencari selamat agar tidak tertabrak.

 **BRUUUMMMM**

"Aaaaa!" jerit para murid.

 **WHUSSS~**

"Lagi-lagi dia!" Dengus Kiba menatap sebal motor Pein.

Namun mata Kiba tanpa sengaja melihat sosok seorang gadis dibelakang Pein, "Siapa yang dibonceng Pein?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa tadi kau melihatnya, Kiba," ujar Shino seraya membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ya, dan aku penasaran siapa gadis itu," timpal Kiba.

Kedua pemuda berdiri memandang penuh arti gadis yang dibonceng Pein karena hal itu sangat langka juga tak biasa mengingat tak ada satu-pun gadis berani mendekati pemuda bersurai jingga itu bukan hanya reputasi Pein sebagai murid berandalan tapi sikap dingin juga mudah marah Pein membuat tak ada satu-pun gadis berani mendekat.

"Si bodoh itu selalu saja membuat semuanya kacau," gerutu Rock Lee karena pagi-pagi begini Pein sudah membuat ulah.

"Lihat saja aku akan memberinya hukuman karena kejadian ini," sambung Rock Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Tapi ketua, bukankah Pein mendapat sekorsing dari kepala sekolah selama satu bulan," kata Tenten memberitahu sang ketua.

"Benarkah itu? Aku tidak tahu hal itu,"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena kemarin kau sibuk mengurus anak-anak kelas satu yang berkelahi," tukas Tenten.

Setelah mengendarai motor hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya penderitaan Hinata berakhir juga, mereka berdua sampai juga disekolah dengan selamat, selama berada diatas motor gadis cantik bermata bulan ini berpikir kalau dirinya akan mati tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih melindunginya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Pein karena masih merasakan kedua tangan Hinata melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Y-ya," Hinata turun dari motor.

 **Klap~**

Dibukanya helem yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Pei, "Te-terima ka-kasih atas tumpangannya," ucap Hinata gugup dan kedua kakinya masih gemetaran merasakan sensasi saat dibonceng oleh Pein.

"Sama-sama dan mungkin setiap hari aku akan mengantar jemputmu,"

"I-itu tidak perlu Pein, ak..."

"Kenapa? Apa salah jika aku melakukannya, kau kan pacarku," sela Pein cepat.

"A-apa pacar?!" Hinata pura-pura kaget mendengarnya, "Me-memangnya ka-kapan ki-kita..." Mulut Hinata langsung tertutup rapat dan nyalinya ciut dipandangi tajam oleh Pein.

Wajah Pein terlihat marah dan tak suka dengan perkataan Hinata yang berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin, "Apa kau melupakan kejadian kemarin?" tanyanya sinis.

"I-itu..." Hinata terlihat gugup juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

 **Srek**

 **Grep**

Pein memegangi dagu Hinata dan memaksa gadis bermata bulan itu untuk menatapnya, "Kau adalah kekasihku untuk sekarang dan selamanya, jangan coba-coba lari dariku _Hime_ atau berpura-pura melupakannya," kata Pein dingin.

 **Glek!**

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berharap kalau Pein tidak akan memukulnya mengingat pemuda bersurai jingga itu terkenal kasar juga tak pandang bulu memukul orang sekali-pun itu seorang gadis.

"Apa kau paham perkataanku, _Hime_ ," ujarnya dengan mencengkeram erat dagu Hinata membuat gadis bersurai indigo sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"I-iya a-aku mengerti..." sahut Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagus," Pein memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya namun dimata Hinata terlihat seperti senyuman iblis yang menakutkan.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akan berada didalam situasi seperti ini, padahal yang diharapkan dan diinginkannya adalah Sasori Akasuna, pemuda baik hati bak malaikat namun yang datang malah seorang iblis tampan nan berbahaya. Ingin rasanya gadis bermata bulan ini berteriak sekeras-kerasnya menolak pernyataan dari Pein dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, tapi apa daya Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Pein melepaskan cengkeramannya tapi tak menginjinkan gadis cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya.

 **TING TONG**

Bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi dan beberapa menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, Hinata terlihat berdiri gelisah karena berpikir akan terlambat masuk kelas terlebih jika membolos pelajaran bisa-bisa nanti ia ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Se-sebaiknya aku harus masuk ke kelas," ujar Hinata takut.

Pein melepaskan cengkeramannya, "Pergilah," sahut Pein santai.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan bernafas lega.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan Pein menarik tangannya lagi, "Ekh?!"

 **Cup'**

Bibir Pein mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sempurna, "Hmphh..." erangnya.

Hinata benar-benar kaget juga syok mengingat ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Reflek Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya bukan menikmati melainkan takut serta malu pada Pein.

Setelah hampir sepuluh detik mencium Hinata, Pein melepaskan pagutannya, "Apakah ini ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Pein penasaran melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah merona merah karena ciuman tadi. Diam-diam Pein tersenyum sangat tipis melihat sikap dan reaksi dari Hinata saat dicium oleh dan tahu kalau ini adalah ciuman pertama dari gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat dari reaksinya. Terlebih wajah Hinata yang merah padam sangat manis, dan ingin rasanya Pein menerjang Hinata dan menciumnya lagi namun ditahan olehnya.

"Pergilah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu," ucapnya datar.

Kedua mata Hinata mendelik bingung, "Menjemputku? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku sedang di skorsing selama satu bulan," jawab Pein santai.

Dahi Hinata menyerengit bingung, "Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata kembali yang merasa penasaran.

"Aku memukul dan mengirim beberapa anak kelas tiga kerumah sakit karena tanpa sengaja aku mematahkan kaki serta tangan mereka," jawab Pein santai dan wajah tak berdosa atau merasa besalah saat mengatakannya.

 **Glekh'**

Hinata menelan ludahnya cepat, raut wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

" _Orang ini benar-benar menyeramkan dan berbahaya." Batin Hinata takut._

 **Sreekk**

Pein mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membawamu pergi untuk membolos," ujar Pein setengah mengancam.

"T-tidak mau," tolak Hinata cepat dan wajahnya terlihat panik, "Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas."

Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Pein.

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Hinata berlarian dikoridor menuju kelas dan saat hendak menaiki tangga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak sorang pemuda bersurai merah.

 **BRUUK**

"Aaaa..." pekik Hinata.

Hinata terjatuh dengan posisi pantat duluan menyentuh lantai.

"Aaw!" seru Hinata.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini belum menyadari kalau orang yang ditabraknya adalah Senpai pujaan hatinya, Akasuna Sasori.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini mengulurkan salah satu tangannya mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata terdiam dan terpana menatap wajah tampan nan lembut Sasori yang menurutnya meneduhkan hati serta jiwa, "I-iya..." sahut Hinata gugup seraya meraih tangan kanan Sasori.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sasori. Hanya berpegangan tangan saja sudah membuatnya gugup serta berdebar-debar seperti ini apa lagi jika dipeluk, bisa-bisa Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah menabrak _Senpai_ ," Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati saat berjalan," ujar Sasori lembut.

 **Blush~**

Pipi Hinata semakin merah, "I-iya..."

"Kalau begitu aku harus masuk kelas, kau juga cepatlah masuk kelas," ucap Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

 **Dheg'**

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang mendengar alunan suara Sasori yang merdu ditelinga Hinata dan wajahnya langsung berubah berseri senang. Moodnya yang tadi buruk karena kejadiaan ciuman tadi telah berganti ketika bertemu Sasori dan melihat senyumannya yang indak bak malaikat.

 **SREEEKKKK!**

Hinata membuka cepat pintu kelas dan untung saja _Sensei_ yang mengajar belum datang dan Hinata tidak terlambat masuk kelas juga bisa mengikuti pelajaran.

"Fuih...Hampir saja aku telat," ujar Hinata seraya duduk dibangku.

 **SREEKKK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker diwajahnya, "Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Kakashi santai seraya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

Semua murid langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing dan suasana kelas langsung hening ketika _Sensei_ tampan ini masuk, "Selamat pagi juga, _Sensei_ ," ucap para murid bersamaan.

Hinata menyimak semua pelajaran yang diberikan serta sampaikan oleh para _Sensei_ dengan baik bahkan saat jam istirahat Hinata tak lupa membaca buku serya menyantap makan siang, karena bagaimanapun Hinata harus mendapatkan nilai terbaik agar bisa tetap bersekolah dan menerima beasiswa penuh. Dan tanpa terasa kalau sekolah telah usai, Hinata buru-buru merapihkan buku dan perlatan tulisnya lalu bergegas pergi keluar kelas. Padahal sore ini beberapa teman sekelasnya akan pergi ke karaoke untuk bersenang-senang bukannya mereka tidak mengajak Hinata tapi gadis bersurai indigo ini menolaknya karena ia bekerja part time di toko buku setelah seminggu lalu keluar dari cafe maid karena memukul pelanggan pria yang memegang bokongnya.

Hinata mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi demi bisa mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang perawat dan bekerja dirumah sakit besar. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan atau andalkan untuk membiayai dirinya bahkan sang ayah.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Hinata berjalan pelan dikoridor dan sebelum pulang ia selalu menyempatkan diri pergi kelapangan basket menonton Sasori dan teman-temannya latihan. Seperti biasanya saat Hinata datang, lapangan basket sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswi serta penggemar dari Sasori.

"Sasori _Senpai_!" teriak para gadis penuh semangat.

Hinata ikut menonton latihan Sasori tapi tak seperti para gadis yang secara terang-terangan berdiri dipinggir lapangan meneriakkan nama Sasori atau para anggota tim basket lainnya. Hinata selalu berdiri didekat pintu masuk lapangan basket dan selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sasori dan memberikan semangat pada Sasori dari kejauhan, seperti saat ini Hinata berdiri memandang Sasori penuh cinta dan tersenyum lebar tak kala pemuda bersurai merah itu berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Sasori _Senpai_ , semangat." Kata Hinata pelan menyemangati Sasori dari kejauhan.

Setelah puas melihat Sasori latihan, Hinata bergegas pulang dan saat keluar Pein sudah duduk diatas motor menunggu dirinya.

Para murid yang melihat Pein merasa bingung mengapa Pein ada didepan sekolah bukankah seharusnya pemuda bersurai jingga itu di hukum tak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan oleh kepala sekolah setelah insiden di gudang olahraga.

" _Ya, ampun! Dia benar-benar menjemputku." Pikir Hinata._

Pein terlihat asik merokok dan belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata didepan gerbang sekolah dan Hinata diam-diam berusaha untuk kabur dari Pein tapi sepertinya nasibnya sedang tak bagus Pein keburu berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hey, kau!" teriak Pein.

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memutar cepat tubuhnya, "H-halo Pein..." sapa Hinata kiku sekaligus takut.

Pein mematikan rokok lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat, "Kemarilah,"

"I-iya," dengan patuh Hinata berjalan menghampiri Pein.

 **Sreekkk**

Pein langsung memakaikan helem berwarna ungu dengan gambar bunga lavender yang pas dikepala Hinata, padahal seingat Hinata tadi pagi ia memakai helem berwarna hitam juga sedikit kebesaran.

"Cepatlah naik," Pein menyalakan mesin motor.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke toko buku dekat stasiun,"

"Apa ada buku yang ingin kau beli,"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Mulai hari ini aku bekerja part time di toko buku dekat stasiun,"

"Apa kau sedang butuh uang?" tanya Pein penasaran.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Aku sedang menabung untuk biaya ke perguruan tinggi," jawab Hinata.

"Berapa gaji perjamnya disana?"

"Tiga ratus lima puluh yen, memang kecil tapi aku..."

"Jangan bekerja disana," sela Pein cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Akan aku kenalkan kau pada temanku yang memiliki kedai dan gaji disana seribu lima ratus yen perjamnya hampir tiga kali lipat dari toko buku tempatmu bekerja. Jadi cepatlah naik sebelum hari semakin sore,"

"Tapi,"

Pein mendecih pelan dan menatap dingin Hinata, "Apa aku perlu menarikmu untuk naik ke atas motor," ancam Pein.

"Ti-tidak perlu," Hinata langsung naik ke atas motor.

 **Grep**

Pein langsung meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan melingkarkan kedua tangan gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu ke pinggangnya, "Pegangan padaku yang kuat karena aku akan mengebut,"

"I-iya." Angguk Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah.

 **BRUUUUMMMM**

Pein melajukan cepat motornya dan diam-diam dari kejauhan dua orang pemuda terus menatap dan mengawasi sepasang kekasih itu dari kejauhan. Setelah Pein pergi kedua pemuda ini menampakkan diri dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan terus menatap dingin sosok Pein juga Hinata.

"Aku yakin kalau gadis itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Pein," ujar pria bersurai hitam ini penuh curiga.

"Kau benar, kini kita tahu kelemahan Pein dan pasti bisa mengalahkan juga membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Pein pada kelompok kita." Desis pemuda bersurai cokelat pendek ini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ini adalah Fic Remake dari** **'My Bad Boy'** **dari fandom sebelah yang pernah Inoue publish jadi jangan heran atau merasa aneh karena jalan ceritanya hampir sama tapi akan sedikit Inoue rubah.**

 **Fic ini permintaan dari teman sekaligus pengobat menunggu kelanjutan Fic Lust For Revenge yang belum bisa Inoue lanjutkan kembali karena semua data di Lappy hilang karena virus dan Inoue kehilangan alur serta ide cerita #Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus, tapi Inoue berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini apalagi jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC, NO BAKU, EYD amburadul, OC, CRACK PAIR, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata mencengkeram erat pinggang Pein seraya bibirnya terus merapalkan doa agar dirnya bisa selamat sampai rumah mengingat saat ini Pein melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan 80km/jam, bagi Pein sendiri itu sudah dibilang lambat biasanya ia akan melajukan motornya diatas 100km/jam mengingat dulu Pein adalah mantan pembalap liar dan suka ikut balapan liar sebelum mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dua tahun lalu.

"Pe-Pein- _kun_...pelan-pelan..."

"Pegangan yang kuat jika tak mau jatuh dan terluka." Pein memperingatkan sang kekasih.

 **GREEEET~**

Hinata semakin kencang memegangi pinggang Pein dan hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai orange ini senang dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Hinata masih memeluk erat pinggang Pein dan belum menyadari kalau sudah sampai ke kedai milik kenalan Pein.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Hime_." Katanya seraya mematikan mesin motor.

Pein tersenyum kecil karena Hinata belum juga melepaskan pegangannya, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku." Godanya seraya memegangi tangan Hinata.

"Ekh!" Hinata tersadar dan buru-buru melepaksan tangannya, "Ma-maaf..." cicitnya malu.

Hinata memandang bingung sekaligus takjub sebuah kafe ekslusif di hadapannya, tapi seingatnya tadi sang kekasih ingin mengajaknya ke kedai kenalannya bukan ka kafe mewah seperti ini. Hinata mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya takut salah penglihatan tapi beberapa kali ia mencoba tetap saja kafe mewah didepannya tak berubah menjadi sebuah kedai.

"Apa kita tak salah tempat?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Pein seraya melepaskan helem, "Turunlah, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku."

"Ta-tapi ini bukan kedai. Lihatlah di sana tertulis _'Akatsuki Kafe'_." Kata Hinata memberitahu takut kalau sang kekasih salah tempat.

"Benarkah?! Tapi dia bilang padaku ini adalah kedai." Sahut Pein santai membuat Hinata menghela nafas cepat.

" _Sebenarnya dia bisa membedakan mana kedai atau kafe tidak sih?!" Pikir Hinata bingung._

Pein mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Hinata,"Ayo." Ajaknya.

Hinata terdiam bingung ketika Pein mengulurkan tangan, apakah harus meraihnya atau tidak.

"Apa perlu aku menarik paksa tanganmu." Ancam Pein.

"Ti-tidak perlu." Sahut Hinata takut.

Hinata meraih tangan Pein dan berjalan masuk kedalam kafe dengan bergandengan tangan. Kedua pipi Hinata merona merah, mengingat ini pertama kalinya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria.

 **Kliing~**

Suara bel masuk kafe terdengar tak lama seorang pemuda tampan bersurai kuning panjang berpakaian Butler menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

Tapi saat tahu yang datang adalah Pein, pemuda bersurai kuning ini terlihat kaget sekaligus senang dan memeluk erat tubuh Pein, "Aku sangat rindu padamu."

Pein terlihat sangat risih dan langsung mendorong jauh pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Deidara, salah satu pegawai kafe juga temannya.

"Hentikan sifatmu yang suka memelukku. Aku ini pria normal." Kata Pein kesal.

"Tapi tak ada gadis yang mau dan berani menjadi kekasihmu." Ledek Deidara.

Pein langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk lebih mendekat padanya, "Ada dan dia adalah kekasihku." Ujar Pein penuh bangga memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Kau mengancamnya, ya! Atau kau tarik dia dijalanan untuk kau bawa ke tempat ini untuk kau perkenalakan padaku sebagai pacarmu," tuduh Deidara.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya," sahut Pein dingin.

"Benarkah itu, Nona?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"I-iya...a-aku me-memang kekasihnya Pein- _kun_." Jawab Hinata membela sang kekasih.

Kedua mata Deidara membulat sempurna dengan wajah super syok sedangkan Pein tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan menatap pemuda bersurai kuning panjang itu.

"APAAAAA?!" Teriak Deidara histeris membuat semua pengunjung bahkan teman-temannya kaget.

 **BRUUUUK~**

Deidara jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata berteriak kaget.

Pein memutar matanya bosan, "Merepotkan!"

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Mulai besok Hinata akan bekerja di kafe butler milik Konan sebagai kasir, walau tadi sempat terjadi kehebohan karena pengakuan Pein yang membuat Deidara jatuh pingsan tapi kini suasana sudah tenang meskipun Deidara masih terus mengoceh menanyakan pada Hinata serta Pein tentang kebenaran hubungan keduanya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih tak terima atau mengakui hubungan keduanya mengingat dirinya sangat mengagumi sosok Pein yang dianggapnya sebagai pahlawan atau banyak dari teman-temannya menduga juga berpikir kalau pemuda berwajah cantik itu memiliki perasaan khusus tapi Pein sendiri dengan tegas kalau dirinya adalah pria normal dan mencintai seorang wanita bukan laki-laki.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau si bodoh ini bisa memiliki pacar apalagi secantik dan semanis dirimu." Puji Konan takjub melihat Hinata.

"Apa kau mengancamnya untuk jadi pacarmu?" Timpal Tobi.

Pein mendecih sebal, "Tidak. Aku malah mendapatkan surat cinta darinya." Jawab Pein penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan berbohong dan mengarang cerita pada kami itu tidak baik Pein, apa kau tak tahu kalau berbohong itu dosa." Konan memperingatkan Pein.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya." Ujar Pein emosi.

Konan berkacak pinggang melihat Pein, "Jangan jadikan pacarmu sebagai tameng." Konan semakin memojokkan Pein.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" dengus Pein.

Melihat Pein yang terus di pojokan oleh teman-temannya membuat Hinata tak enak hati, "A-aku me-memang memberikan surat cinta pada Pein- _kun_." Hinata membuka suara setelah sebelumnya hanya duduk diam disamping Pein.

Semua orang terdiam kaget mendengar pengakuan Hinata sedangkan Pein tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan menatap teman-temannya yang sejak tadi terus memojokkan dirinya. Tak pelak perkataan Hinata mau tak mau membuat mereka semua percaya kalau Hinata memang kekasih Pein dan pria bersurai orange itu tak bohong mengenai Hinata.

"Sungguh sial nasibnya karena menjadi pacarmu." Celetuk Hidan yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh Pein, "Apa katamu. Sial?" desis Pein.

Pein melirik tajam ke arah Hidan dan bisa Konan rasakan atmosfer perkelahian diruangan ini dan jika keduanya sampai berkelahi itu bisa dipastikan kalau kafe ini akan hancur berantakan.

"Tenangkanlah diri kalian." Konan berusaha meredam emosi keduanya tapi sepertinya gagal.

 **Gyut~**

Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanan Pein, "A-aku la-lapar Pein- _kun_."

Kedua pipi Hinata merona merah menahan malu karena baru pertama kali merangkul tangan seorang pria terlebih didepan orang banyak. Amarah Pein langsung hilang seketika, bahkan Pein tak mempedulikan Hidan yang terus mengoceh tak jelas tapi langsung dibekap oleh Tobi kerena dianggap berisik.

"Kau ingin makan apa, _Hime_? Aku akan minta Konan membuatkannya."

"Apa saja karena aku yakin masakan Konan- _san_ pasti enak."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Konan masakan yang istimewa untukmu."

Konan dan yang lainnya terhenyak juga takjub melihat pemandangan didepannya dimana Hinata mampu meredam bahkan menghilangkan amarah Pein padahal mereka sangat tahu kalau Pein adalah pemuda paling emosional juga pemarah dan jika sudah marah atau mengamuk tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menghentikan karena julukan Pein adalah binatang buas karena tenaganya yang dasyat tapi kali ini berbeda, gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu mampu membuat Pein tenang bahkan terlihat jinak dan Konan mengetahui serta menyadari kalau Hinata adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan bagi Pein.

Pein memesan banyak makanan dan Konan membuatkannya serta Hinata dilayani bak seorang putri oleh teman-teman Pein karena dianggap sebagai tamu istimewa.

Hinata merasa senang sekali karena teman-teman Pein sangat baik juga perhatian padanya. Pein dan Hinata pulang setelah hampir tiga jam berada di kafe setelah membuat keributan dan menambah suasana ramai kafe. Konan dan semua teman-teman Pein menyambut senang kedatangan Hinata termasuk dengan Deidara walaupun pria bersurai kuning ini masih enggan mengakui Hinata sebagai kekasih Pein karena masih syok dan tak terima pria pujaan hatinya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Teman-temanmu sangat baik juga unik." Saat ini Hinata sudah sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Aku sudah mengangap mereka seperti saudara dan aku yakin kau akan senang juga betah bekerja disana."

"Hmm." Angguk Hinata.

Tangan kanan Pein terulur kedepan menyentuh pipi Hinata mengerti akan kode yang diberikan sang kekasih Hinata menutup mata dan tak lama bibir mereka bersentuhan walau tak ada lumatan tapi Pein cukup lama menempelkan bibirnya dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah juga jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hari sudah malam, beristirahatlah." Pein mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Hn...kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan dan selamat malam." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Pein masih setia duduk diatas motor dan setelah memastikan kalau Hinata masuk kedalam rumah barulah ia akan pergi.

Dan diam-diam dari kejauhan Pein tidak menyadari kalau dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut sejak tadi terus mengawasi keduanya, "Sudah aku duga kalau, gadis itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Pein."

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kiba?"

"Kita akan laporkan hal ini pada ketua dan ini pasti menjadi berita hebat. Ayo kita pergi Shino." Ajak Kiba.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja menemui ketua. Sudah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membalas apa yang sudah pria bertindik itu lakukan pada kelompok kita." Ujar Kiba seraya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUUUUM**

 **CKIIEEETTT**

Motor sport Pein berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah membuat para murid yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua langsung melirik penasaran ke arah Hinata yang baru saja turun dari motor Pein mengingat pemandangan seperti ini sangat tak biasa karena belum ada satupun gadis yang pernah atau diijinkan Pein untuk naik motornya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Ya dan nanti sore aku akan mengantarmu ke kedai,"

"Kafe Pein- _kun_ bukan kedai," Hinata membenarkan perkataan Pein.

"Terserah aku tak peduli." Sahut Pein malas seraya mencubit pelan hidung mancung Hinata, "Jangan melirik pemuda lain atau merayunya, karena sekarang kau pacarku."

Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipi seraya memukul pelan lengan Pein, "Te-tentu saja tidak."

Pein tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak poni Hinata, "Aku pergi _Hime_ dan semangatlah belajar." Ujar Pein lalu melajukan motornya cepat.

Hinata masih berdiri diam didepan gerbang sekolah memandang sosok Pein yang mengendarai motornya yang semakin lama jauh tak terlihat. Disaat Hinata tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan terus mengembangkan senyuman karena interaksinya tadi dengan sang kekasih, Pein Yahiko.

Lain hal dengan seluruh murid di sekolah yang syok luar biasa dan kaget melihat pemandangan di luar nalar mereka dimana gadis yang terkenal sebagai gadis kutu buku (julukan Hinata di sekolah) bisa dekat, akrab dengan siswa paling bermasalah dan paling ditakuti seantero sekolah, Pein Yahiko. Gadis bersurai indigo ini langsung menjadi perbincangan hangat serta gosip seluruh murid disekolah, mereka bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa Hinata dengan Pein. Banyak murid yang berpendapat kalau keduanya menjalin hubungan, tapi tentu saja pemikiran itu ditepis mengingat gadis paling cantik dan populer disekolah saja ditolak mentah-mentah bahkan di ancam untuk tidak dekat-dekat, apalagi Hinata yang notabennya gadis biasa dan tak populer dikalangan murid laki-laki jadi tak mungkin kalau Hinata berpacaran dengan Pein.

Dan saat Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia merasakan hal aneh dan kejanggalan karena semua orang terlihat memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam, iri, kesal, marah bahkan cemburu tak hanya itu saja mereka juga terdengar berbisik-bisik seraya melirik kearahnya membuat Hinata bingung tapi Hinata menyadari kalau tadi Pein mengantarnya ke sekolah dan gara-gara itu pasti semua murid membicarakan tentangnya.

" _Pantas saja jika mereka semua memandangiku."Pikir Hinata._

 **SREEEEK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Hinata menyembul masuk kedalam kelas, suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening tapi Hinata tak terlalu mempedulikkannya dan memilih duduk dibangkunya lalu membuka tas seraya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran menunggu waktu masuk mengingat di kelas Hinata tak memiliki teman untuk diajak mengobrol atau sekedar berdiskusi. Tapi kegiatan Hinata pagi ini sedikit terusik karena semua teman-temannya khususnya para gadis tiba-tiba mengrumuni Hinata.

"Ka-lian? A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung sekaligus takut karena wajah mereka semua terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Pein?"

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang menatap ngeri dan takut pada teman-temannya karena wajah mereka terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya bak seekor predator dan Hinata diibaratkan seekor kelinci yang sedang terpojok, "I-itu...a-aku..." Hinata tergagap bingung harus menjawab apa.

 **BRAAAAK!**

Salah satu teman Hinata menggeberak meja membuat Hinata kaget, "Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami." Bentaknya.

"I..itu...a...aku...kami...berpacaran." Kata Hinata penuh keberanian.

"..."

Sesaat semua orang terdiam dan hening sejenak, tapi tak lama mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Hinata karena tak mungkin jika gadis paling cupu di kelasnya berpacaran dengan Pein, pemuda paling beringas di sekolah ini.

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Jangan membuat kami tertawa Hinata, mana mungkin Pein berpacaran dengan gadis sepertimu." Ujarnya diakhirnya dengan tawa lebar.

Wajah Hinata merengut tak suka melihat teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakan dirinya karena dianggap berbohong dan Hinata sudah menduga kalau mereka semua pasti mengira dirinya mengada-ada bahkan gila karena mengaku sebagai kekasih Pein tapi memang kenyataan kalau ia adalah pacar Pein, walau sebenarnya Hinata salah memasukan surat cinta dan berakhir dengan Pein menerima pernyataan cintanya. Dan saat ini Hinata harus memberikan bukti pada teman-temanya kalau ia memang berpacaran dengan Pein dan tidak berbohong atau mengarang cerita.

"Jangan berbohong pada kami Hinata. Mana mungkin Pein Yahiko itu kekasihmu." Cibir Suzuko sinis.

"Kalau tak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Pein- _kun_." Hinata menyodorkan ponsel pintar pemberian Pein pada Suzuko.

"Ini terimalah, kau bisa menghubungi Pein- _kun_ dan bisa bertanya langsung apa benar aku pacarnya atau bukan." Tantang Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika kau berbohong akan kubuat kau menderita karena mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Pein." Ujarnya penuh ancaman seraya meraih ponsel Hinata lalu di speaker agar semua orang bisa mendengar.

Semua teman-teman Hinata langsung mendekat dan merasa penasaran apakah benar yang tengah dihubungi Suzuko adalah Pein.

"H-halo,"

" _Siapa ini? Kenapa ponsel Hinata ada padamu,"_

"Aku meminjamnya dan apakah ini Pein?"

" _Ya dan kau siapa jalang?" tanya Pein kasar._

"A-aku teman sekelas Hinata dan ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?" tanya Suzuko to the point.

Semua orang terdiam dan penasaran mendengar jawaban Pein.

" _Kami berpacaran dan jika salah satu dari kalian berani melukai Hinata seujung jari saja maka aku akan membalasnya ribuan kalian lipat. Camkan itu!" Ujar Pein dengan nada penuh ancaman._

Semua orang terdiam ketakutan dan percaya kalau gadis bersurai indigo itu adalah kekasih Pein dan tidak mengada-ada sama sekali.

Suzuko langsung mematikan cepat ponsel Hinata karena merasa takut, "I-ini aku kembalikan padamu."

"Apa kalian semua sudah percaya padaku."

"I-iya kami percaya padamu, maaf sudah meragukanmu." Ujar Suzuko penuh sesal.

"Tak apa, itu hal wajar mengingat penampilanku seperti ini."

Semua teman-teman Hinata duduk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan tak bertanya lagi pada gadis bersurai indigo itu karena perkataan dari Pein tadi sudah membutktikan kalau memang mereka berdua berpacaran.

" _Aku tak menyangka kalau Pein akan berpacaran dengan Hinata." Pikir Suzuko bingung._

Akan tetapi bukan hanya Suzuko yang dibuat bingung dan syok dengan pengakuan Pein tadi tapi seluruh murid di sekolah ini dan hal ini langsung menjadi perbincangan hangat seluruh murid, tak butuh waktu lama seluruh murid mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua karena sebuah gosip berhembus sangat cepat bak sebuah angin dan kabar itupun sampai ke telinga pemuda bersurai merah yang beberapa waktu lalu markasnya Pein acak-acak dan membuat beberapa anak buahnya masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang.

"Jadi berita yang kalian sampaikan tidak bohong." Ujarnya

"Ya dan ketua bisa mendengarnya sendiri dari orang-orang hari ini."

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Pein."

"Kami juga awalnya tak percaya tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri sikap Pein yang begitu lembut serta mesra padanya, kami yakin kalau gadis itu memang ada hubungannya dengan Pein." Jelas Kiba menceritakan hasil pengintainnya bersama Shino beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi dia adalah kelemahan, Pein." Liriknya tajam menatap gambar Hinata didalam ponsel.

"Ya, ketua. Kami yakin kalau gadis itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Pein."

Sebuah senyuman jahat menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Akan aku gunakan dia untuk menjebak Pein, bagaimanapun pemuda bertindik itu harus membayar mahal apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada kelompok kita." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

 **~(-_-)~**

Siang ini terjadi kehebohan dikelas Hinata karena orang yang tak pernah di duga-duga datang di saat jam istrirahat membuat para gadis di kelas berteriak histeris layaknya melihat seorang idola terkenal.

"Kyaaa!" jerit para gadis histeris saat melihat Sasori di kelas mereka.

Tapi mereka harus menelan rasa kecewa dan cemburu besar karena pemuda tampan berwajah babyface itu mendatangi Hinata yang saat ini juga merasa luar biasa kaget karena pemuda pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Hai." Sapa Sasori lembut dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

 **Kyuuuung~**

Hati Hinata langsung berbunga-bunga dan serasa ada banyak ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya mendengar suara merdu Sasori yang bak lonceng surga.

Hinata terdiam kaku dengan wajah merona merah dan Sasori tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya yang dinilai lucu.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasori ramah.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hari sabtu nanti apakah kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Disnye Land."

Hinata kaget sekaligus senang mendengar ajakan kencan Sasori tapi tidak dengan para gadis yang merasa iri, kesal, marah, cemburu dan patah hati karena tidak diajak kencan oleh pemuda paling populer di sekolah ini.

Andai saja Sasori mengajak Hinata pergi beberapa minggu lalu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Pein, mungkin dengan senang hati Hinata akan menerima ajakannya dan tidak perlu merasa bingung seperti saat ini antara ingin menolak atau menerima.

"Karena kau diam, aku anggap kau menerima ajakanku."

"Ekh! Ta...tapi..."

"Jam sepuluh di depan gerbang Disney Land, aku tunggu." Ujar Sasori lalu setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam syok.

Wajah Hinata langsung pucat pasi.

" _Ya Tuhan, tolong aku!" Jerit Hinata dalam hati._

 **~(-)_(-)~**

Beberapa hari ini Hinata terlihat murung dan terus diam, seperti ada yang tengah dipikirkannya dan Pein merasakan keanehan pada Hinata karena terus memperhatikan.

Sebenarnya saat ini Hinata tengah merasa bingung karena besok adalah hari sabtu dimana Sasori mengajaknya pergi ke Disney Land padahal tadinya ia ingin menolak tapi pemuda bersurai merah itu malah menggap kalau ia menerima ajaknnya sedangkan dirinya saat ini tengah bingung harus mencari alasan apa pada Pein untuk bisa menemui Sasori besok, mengingat pemuda bersurai orange itu terus menempel padanya bak perangko tak pernah sekalipun membiarkannya pergi sendirian bahkan pergi berbelanja ke pasarpun Pein menemani tak peduli dengan perkataan dan ledekan orang-orang pada Pein.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Pein seraya duduk disebelah Hinata.

Saat ini kafe sudah tutup dan Hinata baru selesai membersihkan meja, "Ti-tidak."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah jadi ceritalah siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Hinata berpikir sejenak antara ingin memberitahukan ajakan kencan dari Sasori atau tidak. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya sudah pasti Pein akan marah besar padanya tapi jika tidak, Hinata akan terus dihantui perasaan bersalah.

"Apa ada yang berbuat jahat padamu disekolah?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Lalu, apa?" Pein merasa penasaran.

"A-aku hanya sedang rindu pada _Kaa-san_." Ujar Hinata bohong.

 **GREP**

Pein langsung memeluk Hinata, "Maaf karena tak peka dan peduli pada perasaanmu, padahal aku selalu dekat denganmu. Apa kau ingin mengunjungi makam ibumu? Jika iya, aku akan menemanimu."

Hinata meremas erat baju depan Pein, perasaan bersalah langsung menggelayuti hatinya karena berbohong pada Pein dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah merindukan sang ibu padahal saat ini ia tengah bingung antara harus menemui Sasori atau tidak.

" _Maafkan aku, Pein-kun." Batin Hinata._

Pagi ini Hinata memandangi wajahnya yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan, kedua kantung matanya menghitam bak Panda karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Hinata terpaksa membohongi Pein dengan mengatakan ingin pergi menemui kerabatnya di kota sebelah demi bisa menemui Sasori bukan untuk berkencan tetapi menolak ajakannya dan mengatakan kalau sudah berpacaran dengan Pein, walau dulu Hinata pernah sempat menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Saat Hinata datang Sasori sudah berdiri menunggu didepan gerbang, penampilan pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat sangat keren dan modis berbanding jauh terbalik dengannya yang terlihat biasa saja atau bisa dibilang dandanan Hinata seperti gadis desa.

Hinata berlarian kecil menghampiri Sasori, "Ma-maaf aku datang terlambat."

"Tak, apa. Aku juga baru datang, ini minumlah kau pasti merasa haus." Sasori memberikan sebotol minuman mineral pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata langsung meminumnya dan kedua ujung sudut bibir Sasori terangkat karena Hinata meminum pemberiannya.

"Karena kau sudah datang, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sasori seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

" _Se-senpai_ tunggu..."

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Ha-hari i-ini a-aku da-datang bu-bukan untuk berkencan denganmu ta-tapi a-aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah memiliki pacar. Ma-maafkan aku, _Senpai_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, hanya itu." Sasori menanggapinya santai.

"Kenapa sikap _Senpai_ terlihat biasa saja."

"Memang jika kau memiliki pacar, aku tak boleh pergi bermain bersamamu dan apakah pacarmu itu orang tuamu yang bisa seenaknya melarang dirimu untuk bermain atau bergaul dengan orang lain. Kau berhak dan bebas untuk dekat dan bermain dengan siapapun." Ujar Sasori sinis.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan _Senpai_ , tapi bagiku Pein- _kun_ bukanlah orang lain dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga dan berarti untukku. Bukankah hal wajar jika orang yang kita sayangi melarang kita untuk dekat dengan orang lain karena takut kehilangan. "

Sasori terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali padahal tadi ia sempat berpikir kalau Hinata sama saja seperti gadis lainnya yaitu gampang berpindah hati tapi dugaan Sasori salah, gadis pemilik iris bulan itu secara terang-terangan menolaknya padahal biasanya tak pernah ada satupun gadis yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Dan Sasori merasa tertarik dengan Hinata karena memiliki perinsip kuat serta sifat setia yang jarang ia temukan pada gadis di jaman sekarang.

"Tapi setidaknya temani aku hari ini saja, aku sudah terlanjur membeli dua tiket masuk." Pinta Sasori dengan wajah memohon.

Hinata hampir saja luluh dengan tatapan Sasori tapi saat terbayang wajah sang kekasih yang murka, Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Ma-maaf a-aku tak bisa, kau ajak saja gadis lain." Tolak Hinata tegas.

"A-aku pergi dulu, _Senpai_." Pamit Hinata.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan tiba-tiba kepalanaya terasa pusing dan tak lama semuanya terlihat gelap.

 **BRUUUUUK**

Hinata jatuh pingsan dalam pelukkan Sasori, ternyata air minum yang diminumnya tadi sudah diberi obat bius dan beraksi sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hinata." Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Jika ada yang merasa kelanjutannya terasa aneh mohon maaf#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam pengerjaan dan mungkin bulan depan akan saya publish berbarengan dengan Fic milik saya yang lainnya.**

 **Big Thank's to : seman99i, nadya ulfa, nana chan, Morita Naomi, Megumi Amethyst, febri, Harumi Tsubaki, Namikaze Daichi-Chan, HipHipHuraHura, Iis391, ppkarismac, dimpleryeong, Daisy Uchiha, srilesrtari, Guest, balay67, Yukiko otsutsuki, Alinda504, ame, Guest, Lisna Wati716, mikori,o ortaka, zafarafahchan, Ayu493, artyasarastafira, ujichan, NamikazeRael.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan namanya#Bungku badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan Riviewnya maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya tapi saya merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu karena ternyata Fic ini disukai banyak orang.**

 **Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC, NO BAKU, EYD amburadul, OC, CRACK PAIR, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Wajah Deidara berbinar bahagia sekaligus takjub saat melihat Pein keluar dari loker.

Kedua mata Deidara memandang penuh arti penamampilan Pein dari atas sampai bawah yang menurutnya bak seorang pangeran tampan dari sebuah kerajaan dan ini pertama kalinya juga ia melihat Pein dalam balutan pakaian butller. Sementar Deidara terlihat senang lain hal dengan Pein yang merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan pakaian yang melekat dibadannya apalagi pandangan mata Deidara memancarkan aura bahagia serta takjub padanya seperti anak kecil yang tengah melihat sebuah permen besar yang begitu menggiurkan dan Pein benar-benar tak suka. Andai saja yang menatapnya saat ini bukanlah temannya sendiri sudah pasti Pein akan mencungkil matanya.

Pein memincingkan kedua mata menatap tajam serta membunuh pada Deidara yang masih mengembangkan senyuman lebar, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Bentaknya tak suka.

"Tapi, kau terlihat sangat tampan Pein." Puji Deidara takjub.

"Diam! Atau aku robek mulutmu." Ancam Pein dingin.

Seketika Deidara diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tapi tak lama Deidara memajukan bibirnya lima senti. _"Sikap judesnya ternyata belum hilang juga." Pikirnya._

Pein melirik tajam wanita cantik bersurai biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar dikepalanya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Hey, Konan kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian aneh ini." Teriak Pein dengan nada kesal bercampur marah.

Konan menghela nafas cepat, "Itu pakaian _Buttler_ Pein." Jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tak peduli, akan ak..."

 **SIIING**

Konan menatap tajam Pein, "Jangan berani melepasnya." Kata Konan dingin seraya mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Pein terdiam dan tatapan Konan cukup ampuh membuat pemuda yang mendapat predikat sebagai iblis itu diam tak berkutik, "Aku tak betah memakainya." Desahnya.

Wajah Konan tersenyum manis, "Kau sangat cocok dan tampan memakainya, lagipula aku sedang butuh orang, tak ada salahnya sekali-kali kau membantu di kafe."

"Tapi..."

 **Drrrt~**

Ponsel Pein begetar keras, dengan malas ia membuka ponselnya, dan saat dilihat ada pesan masuk dari Hinata buru-buru Pein membukanya tapi bukan sebuah pesan atau e-mail dari sang kekasih yang diterima melainkan gambar Hinata dengan kedua tangan serta kaki terikat tali tak sadarkan diri dan bisa Pein pastikan kalau kini sang kekasih tengah diculik.

Darah Pein langsung mendidih melihat keadaan Hinata dan sifat buasnya yang selama ini ditahannya keluar juga.

 **BRAAKK!**

Pein membanting keras ponselnya.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Pein dengan suara keras bercampur marah.

Konan, Deidara dan Hidan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pemuda bersurai orange itu merasa kaget mendengar Pein berkata kasar apalagi sambil membanting ponsel.

Dan sikap marah Pein disalah artikan oleh Hidan yang baru datang dan mengira sikap marah serta kasar Pein ditujukkan untuk Konan padahal bukan.

 **TAP**

Hidan berjalan mendekat pada Pein lalu mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya, "Apakah mulutmu tak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun." Wajah Hidan terlihat kesal serta marah.

 **PATS~**

Pein menepis kasar tangan Hidan, "Minggir." Pein berjalan meninggalkan Hidan karena ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya dan ini menyangkut keselamatan Hinata.

Hidan memincingkan mata menatap tajam pemuda bertindik itu, "Cih!" Hidan mendecih kesal karena di acuhkan.

 **GRAP~**

Hidan mencengkeram erat pundak kanan Pein, "Kau mau pergi kemana? Cepat minta maaf pada Konan."

Pemuda bersurai ungu ini tak mengerti dan memahami suasana hati Pein yang tengah kalut dan emosi saat ini membuat Hidan dalam bahaya karena menggangu singa yang tengah marah, "Lepaskan aku, atau aku patahkan tanganmu." Pein melirik Hidan dengan pandangan mata tajam dan membunuh.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa." Tantang Hidan.

Pein mencengkeram balik tangan Hidan yang berada di pundak kanannya dan dengan cepat memelinitirnya kuat-kuat membuat pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai dengan suara rintihan menahan sakit karena Pein tidak mengurangi tenaga sama sekali.

Deidara terlihat panik dan langsung berlari memanggil Tobi di dapur meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan perkelahian bodoh mereka berdua.

Walau sudah terjepit dan terdesak Hidan bukannya menyerah atau meminta maaf ia malah meledek Pein membuat Pein tak ragu untuk mematahkan pria bersurai ungu itu sekalipun mereka adalah teman, dirinya sudah tak peduli.

 **GRAP**

Tobi dan Deidara mencengkeram tubuh Hidan lalu menariknya menjauh sementara itu Konan berusaha menenangkan Pein yang sedang daam mode buasnya.

"Hentikan Pein! Apa kau ingin melukai temanmu sendiri." Bentak Konan dengan wajah kesal.

Pein langsung pergi dengan masih mengenakan pakaian _Buttler_ tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah tadi hampir membuat keributan dengan Hidan dan mematahkan tangannya. Konan memandang sendu punggung lebar Pein, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya entah apa itu tapi ia tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan marah karena dipaksa memakai pakaian butler melainkan hal lain.

"Mau kemana kau Pein!" teriak Hidan berusaha mencegah pemuda bertindik itu pergi tapi niatan Hidan di cegah Konan, "Biarkan dia, Hidan. Jika kau berusaha menghentikannya sama saja kau bunuh diri karena saat ini Pein sedang marah." Konan memperingatkan Hidan.

"Kau selalu saja membela dan memajankannya, Konan."

"Bagiku dia sangat berarti, Hidan. Aku mohon mengertilah." Pinta Konan dengan wajah bersalah.

"Huh!" Hidan membuang muka kesal.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Baiklah." Sahut Deidara seraya melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Suasana hati Hidan saat ini tengah kesal dan itu semua karena Pein ditambah Konan membela pemuda bersurai orange itu menambah kekesalannya.

" _Brengsek!" Racau Hidan dalam hati._

Suasana kafe terlihat tenang kembali dan Konan memutuskan akan membuka kafe setelah tadi ada ketegangan antara Hidan dan Pein.

Saat hendak berjalan tanpa sengaja kaki Konan menendang sesuatu.

Merasa penasaran Konan pun menundukkan wajah kebawah melihat benda apa yang ditendangnya tadi, "Ponsel!" serunya.

Dahi menyeringit bingung menatap ponsel pintar tipis bewarna putih silver dengan gantungan tengkorak menggantung disisi kanan ponsel, "Ini pasti punya, Pein. Dasar anak itu selalu saja merusak barang padahal ini sangat mahal." Omel Konan pada dirinya sendiri karena layar ponsel milik Pein retak akibat dibantingnya tadi.

 **Ddddrrrt~**

Ponsel Pein bergetar lagi dan ada pesan masuk dari Hinata.

Awalnya Konan tak ingin membuka dan membiarkannya tapi karena merasa penasaran pesan apa yang dikirim oleh Hinata akhirnya ia mencoba melihat tapi bukan sebuah pesan cinta yang diharapkan Konan melainkan gambar Hinata serta kata-kata penuh ancaman.

"Astaga!" Teriak Konan histeris sekaligus syok.

Deidara dan Tobi yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap wanita bersurai biru itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa Konan?" tanya Tobi dari meja kasir.

"Ini gawat." Wajah Konan panik.

Dahi Tobi menyeringit bingung, "Apa yang gawat Konan?"

"Hinata diculik." Jawab Konan dengan wajah cemas.

"YES!" teriak Deidara senang karena mendengar kalau saingannya diculik.

 **DUKK**

Kepala Deidara dipukul gagang nasi oleh Hidan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, "Teman sedang kesusahan bukannya cemas atau sedih ini malah senang. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup." Hidan menatap Deidara dengan aura membunuh.

Deidara hanya tertawa kikuk dan langsung berlari mendekat pada Konan mencari selamat dari amukan penggila dewa Jasin itu.

"Apa kau tak salah Konan, kalau Hinata diculik?" tanya Hidan menyakinkan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

Konan mengangguk seraya memberikan gambar Hinata yang tengah disekap pada Hidan, "Pantas saja jika si bodoh itu murka." Gumam Hidan yang mengerti penyebab kemarahan Pein tadi.

"Kejar dan ikuti Pein sekarang!" Pinta Konan dengan wajah memohon.

Tobi duduk menopang dagu di meja kasir dan terlihat tak peduli ataupun panik, "Pein mampu melawan mereka seorang diri, kau tahu kan siapa julukannya." Ujar Tobi santai tak terlihat panik sama sekali.

"Aku tahu itu Tobi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, yang sedang mereka culik adalah Hinata, kekasih Pein satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat iblis tak berperasaan serta kejam seperti Pein jatuh cinta. Apa kau lupa jika Pein sudah marah, apapun bisa dilakukannya termasuk membunuh." Konan mengingatkan ketiga pemuda itu mengenai tabiat Pein jika sedang hilang kendali.

Tobi terdiam dan wajahnya berubah cemas, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kejar Pein dan hentikan ia bertindak brutal, hanya kalian harapanku." Wajah Konan terlihat memohon.

Hidan mendecih kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Konan seperti itu, "Kemana kami harus mengejarnya?" Tanya Hidan bingung karena bisa dipastikan kalau Pein sudah pergi jauh entah kemana dengan motor sportnya.

"Lacak keberadaan Hinata menggunakan gps di ponsel itu karena aku yakin kalau Pein memasang gps berpasangan pada ponsel Hinata." Ujar Konan.

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu langsung mengeceknya dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Konan kalau keberadaan Hinata bisa dilacaknya, "Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini kalau menggunakan bus sekitar empat puluh menitan."

"Gunakan motor, itu lebih cepat kalian boleh melakuan apapun asal jangan sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang." Ujar Konan memperingatkan.

Hidan menyeringai senang melirik Tobi yang tersenyum penuh arti, "Ayo,Tobi kita bersenang-senang." Ujar Hidan.

Tobi meloncat turun dari kursinya, "Baiklah, sudah lama aku tidak berolah raga tubuhku juga lumayan pegal." Tobi berjalan santai menghampiri Hidan.

Deidara pun tak mau ketinggalan ikut menyelamatkan Pein dan berlari mengejar Tobi dan Hidan, "Tunggu aku Hidan, Tobi. Aku juga i..."

"Kau disini saja menemani Konan dan jadi anak baik, lagipula motorku hanya satu dan tak mungkin kita berboncengan bertiga bisa-bisa nanti aku ditilang polisi." Sela Hidan kemudian setelahnya pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Tobi melambaikan tangan, "Kami pergi dulu Konan, Deidara."

Wajah Deidara terlihat kesal dan tertekuk karena tak boleh ikut padahal ia juga ingin menolong Pein, selalu saja mereka meremehkan dirinya karena paling muda di antara mereka semua.

" _Huh! Menyebalkan. Aku harap ban motor maniak dewa Jasin itu bocor." Umpat Deidara dalam hati._

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata terasa pusing berdenyut-denyut dan terasa sedikit berat seperti habis dipukul sesuatu, iris bulan miliknya menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati kalau dirinya berada ditempat asing juga sepi karena ia tak melihat siapapun disini selain dirinya sendiri. Hinata belum menyadari keadaannya saat ini yang kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat sebuah tali tambang.

"YaTuhan!" Hinata terlihat panik dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri tapi tak bisa karena kakinya terikat.

Padahal seingatnya tadi, Hinata berada di Disney Land bersama Sasori tapi saat hendak pulang tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat lalu semuanya terlihat gelap setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri, tapi mengapa saat bangun ia sudah berada ditempat asing ini dengan tangan serta kaki terikat tali. Jika memang benar ini adalah penculikan sepertinya para penculik itu salah orang karena tak akan ada orang yang memberikan uang tebusan untukknya mengingat dirinya hanya tinggal seorang diri, tapi jika tak ada yang menebusnya apakah mereka akan membunuhnya lalu mengambil organ dalam miliknya untuk dijual ke pasar gelap.

Wajah Hinata pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung membayangkan hal mengerikan itu, dimana para penculik akan membunuhnya lalu membelah tubuhnya untuk mengambil jantung, hati, ginjal, paru-paru serta mencongkel kedua matanya untuk dijual.

"TIDAAAAK!JANGAN!" jerit Hinata yang terbawa suasana dengan khayalan anehnya sendiri.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sahut seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berjalan dari arah kegelapan.

Kedua mata Hinata memincing tajam menatap fokus pada sosok pria asing itu, dirinya yakin kalau pria itu pasti yang sudah menculik dan membawanya ketempat ini. Tapi saat pemuda itu berdiri di tengah cahaya lampu kedua mata bulan milik Hinata melebar sempurna, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya kaku menatap kaget pemuda tersebut yang dikenalnya sebagai Inuzuka Kiba salah satu _Senpai_ di sekolahnya.

" _S-Senpai_..."

Kiba mengorek malas kuping kanannya, "Ternyata kau berisik juga." Dengus Kiba seraya berjalan mendekat dan Hinata pun reflek mundur kebelakang menghindari pemuda yang dianggap berbahaya itu.

"Hentikan Kiba, jangan ganggu dia. Ingat kata ketua kita harus menjaganya sampai Pein datang." Ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan kaca mata hitam membingkai wajahnya.

Sesaat iris bulan Hinata membulat sempurna saat mendengar nama sang kekasih disebuat oleh salah satu pemuda berandalan itu dan tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak enak, takut terjadi apa-apa pada sang kekasih.

"Apa kalian meminta Pein- _kun_ datang?" tanya Hinata panik.

Kiba melirik malas Hinata, "Ya, karena rencana kami menculikmu adalah demi membuat pemuda bertindik menyebalkan itu untuk datang kesini menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kiba yang sedikit banyak memberitahukan rencana kelompoknya.

"Kenapa kalian libatkan Pein- _kun_ , aku mohon jangan sakiti dia." Lirih Hinata.

Kiba tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Hinata yang memintanya untuk tak menyakiti Pein, padahal rencana mereka adalah menghabisi Pein, "Apa aku tak salah dengar kalau kau memintaku untuk tak menyakiti Pein," Kiba tersenyum mengejek pada Hinata, pemuda bersurai cokelat ini duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata, "Aku tak akan menyakiti kekasihmu tapi hanya akan mengirimnya ke neraka." Kata kiba santai.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna, tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan kaku mendengar niatan Kiba yang ingin menghabisi nyawa pemuda bersurai orange itu. Memang banyak orang di sekolah mengatakan kalau Pein adalah anak berandalan, selalu membuat keonaran dan masalah, suka berkelahi, membolos sekolah tapi kenalakan seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan sang kekasih hingga pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sampai ingin membunuhnya.

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, "Ja-jangan sa-sakiti Pein- _kun_." Lirihnya.

"Hahahahaha..." Kiba tertawa kencang mendengar Hinata memohon padanya.

 **Tap**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah datang menghampiri, Kiba serta Shino diam sedangkan Hinata kaget sekaligus senang melihat pemuda tersebut.

" _Sasori-Senpai." Batinnya._

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah ini pelan.

"Syukurlah _Senpai_ selamat." Hinata menatap Sasori dengan wajah lega bercampur senang.

Hinata merasa kalau dirinya tertolong dengan kedatangan Sasori dan tak menyadari kalau pemuda yang dianggap sebagai malaikat itu adalah orang yang sudah menculik serta membawanya kemari.

Sasori terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Hinata yang merasa senang dan menggapnya sebagai malaikat penyelamat, "Kau berpikir aku juga diculik."

"I-iya." Angguk Hinata.

Wajah lembut Sasori yang selalu tersenyum berbubah menyeramkan dengan seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Aku yang sudah menculik dan membawamu kesini, anggapan tentang aku sebagai malaikat penyelamatmu salah besar karena aku adalah malaikat maut Pein." Ujar Sasori dingin.

Kedua mata bulan Hinata menatap kaget Sasori, ternyata yang membawanya ketempat ini dan mengikatnya adalah Sasori tapi mengapa pemuda tampan berwajah malaikat itu tega melakukan hal ini padanya, apa kesalahannya hingga Sasori berbuat seperti ini.

"Ke-napa _Senpai_...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..." lirih Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasori duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata, di jenggutnya rambut Hinata membuat wajah Hinata sedikit mendongak ke atas, "Karena kau adalah kekasih, Pein." Ujar Sasori santai.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna tak lama bulir-bulir air mata menetes deras dari iris bulannya hanya karena ia adalah kekasih Pein, pemuda bersurai merah itu yang dianggap Hinata adalah malaikat serta pangeran hatinya dulu tega berbuat hal sekejam ini, kemanakah sosok pemuda berhati lembut pemilik senyuman bak malaikat itu. Ternyata sosok Sasori yang dikenal Hinata serta orang-orang selama ini adalah palsu dan sikap lembut bak malaikat itu samata-mata topeng dari Sasori untuk menutupi sifat serta jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

 **BRUUUUK**

Sasori mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh terjungkal kebelakang menabrak sebuah kursi kayu yang mengakibatkan pipi kanan Hinata biru lebam.

"Aaaaaaa!" pekik Hinata.

Sasori berdiri menjulang dihadapan Hinata, pandangan matanya penuh benci serta menusuk, "Kiba, Shino tinggal aku sendiri dan jangan sekali-kali masuk karena aku ingin sedikit bersenang-senang." Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori dan dimata Hinata sosok pemuda bersurai merah itu bak iblis kejam bukan malaikat lagi.

"Baik, bos." Sahut keduanya meninggalkan Sasori berduan dengan Hinata.

"Pe-pergi...ja-jangan mendekat..."

Sasori tersenyum licik, "Kau tak bisa lari kemanapun Hinata, berhentilah melawan dan berontak atau kau memang suka bemain kasar." Tangan Sasori terulur kedepan menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata, "Apa kau merasa kecewa karena diriku tak seperti bayangan serta angan-anganmu selama ini."

Hinata menatap tajam dan sengit pada pemuda bersurai merah itu, "K-kau ja-jahat _Senpai_..."

 **Grep~**

Sasori menjambak surai indigo Hinata membuat wajah Hinata mendongak keatas dan merintih kesakitan, "Peinlah yang jahat." Ralatnya seraya menghirup lembut aroma tubuh Hinata.

Hidang mancung Sasori menelusuri leher jenjang milik Hinata membuat tubuh Hinata gemetaran hebat bahkan hampir menangis, "Apa kau takut padaku, _Hime_..." digigitnya cuping telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata terlihat merah padam dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat bibir tipis Sasori mencium leher jenjangnya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat meninggalkan bekas merah ruam jejak kepemilikan dari Sasori.

"Hiiksh..." isak Hinata.

 **Sluruup~**

Dijilatnya lelehan air mata di pipi Hinata membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding ketakutan, "Aku suka melihatmu menangis." Ucapnya seraya menghisap kembali leher jenjang Hinata.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Dua orang polisi bersurai hitam dengan model rambut seperti mangkuk tengah berdiri mengawasi lalu lintas jalan, kedua polisi berbeda usia serta generasi ini selalu mengawasi setiap kendaraan yang lewat. Dengan penuh semangat dan dedikasi tinggi polisi muda bernama Rock Lee ini menjalankan tugasnya bersama dengan orang yang paling di hormati serta seganinya Maito Guy, senior di divisinya.

 **BRUUUUUM**

Sebuah motor sport berwarna merah hitam melaju cepat bahkan menerobos lampu merah dan hampir saja mengakibatkan kecelakaan saat sebuah truk besar lewat melintas di tikungan.

Rock Lee yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi langsung mengejar Pein menggunakan mobil patroli ditemani oleh Guy.

Suara sirene dari mobil patroli dibunyikan oleh Guy membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena mengira mereke sedang mengejar seorang penjahat besar tapi nyatanya mereka sedang mengejar seorang pengendara motor yang melanggar lampu merah.

Pein melirik sekilas lewat kaca spion kanan di motornya, bisa ia lihat sebuah mobil patroli polisi sedang mengejar, "Aku sedang tak ingin bermain dengan kalian." Dengusnya.

Pein menambah kecepatan motornya kemudian mengambil jalan pintas yang tak bisa di lalui oleh mobil. Saat ini Pein sedang terburu-buru ia harus menyelamatkan sang kekasih dari tangan para berandalan itu dan mengirim mereka ke neraka atau paling tidak membuat mereka berada dirumah sakit selama beberapa bulan.

Rock Lee dan Guy kehilangan jejak Pein karena kalah cepat, "Kemana perginya anak berandalan itu."

"Orang seperti apa yang mengendarai motor sekencang itu terlebih dijam sibuk seperti ini dan sepertinya ia tak sayang nyawa." Timpal Guy.

Kedua polisi ini kembali ke pos jaga dan melanjutkan tugas kembali mengatur lalu lintas baru juga mereka mematikan mesin mobil sebuah motor sport melaju cepat melebihi batas kecepatan normal.

"Haah~" desah polisi berusia paruh baya ini.

"Mereka kira jalan ini adalah sirkuit balap." Keluhnya.

Sebenarnya kedua polisi ini ingin mengejar tapi melihat kecepatan motor sport itu lebih cepat dari mobil milik mereka itu sama saja melakukan hal sia-sia dan membuang-buang waktu serta bensin.

"Kita lanjutkan saja bertugas, lupakan kedua berandalan itu. Lain kali aku pasti menangkap dan menilang mereka." Ujar Guy dengan mata berapi-api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini terlihat cerah dengan awan putih menghiasi langit, matahari pun bersinar terik dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun. Kiba memandang datar pemandangan langit di luar gudang dengan duduk bersadar pada sebuah tong besar tak terpakai, dihisapnya sebatang rokok mild favoritnya ditemani Shino teman sekaligus partenernya dalam hal apapun termasuk membolos pelajaran disekolah.

"Fuuuh~" Kiba mengeluarkan asap putih dari mulutnya yang berasal dari rokok.

Shino yang berada di samping Kiba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kekanan kekiri menghalau asap rokok disekitarnya, "Apa kau tahu kalau rokok itu tak baik untuk kesehatan, jika kau ingin berumur panjang sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok." Omelnya karena kebiasan merokok Kiba sejak mereka duduk bangku sekolah menengah pertama belum juga berhenti malah semakin parah semenjak bergabung dengan kelompok Sasori.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja." Dengusnya malas.

"Ibumu dan aku berarti memiliki pemikiran yang sama, kalau rokok itu adalah berbahya dan beracun."

Kiba hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Shino, dibibirnya masih terselip sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke atas seraya memandang datar langit yang berawan, "Apa kau yakin kita bisa menghabisi iblis seperti Pein," ujarnya dengan nada penuh keraguan.

"Entahlah, tapi ketua orang yang kuat dan tangguh,"

"Lalu setelah kita berhasil menghabisi Pein, apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi?" Kiba mematikan rokoknya yang baru dihisapnya setengah lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan." Shino memungut putung rokok Kiba kemudian membungkusnya dengan tisu yang entah darimana didapat kemudian dikantonginya untuk nanti dibuanganya ketempat sampah.

"Itu hanya sebatang rokok, Shino jangan kau permasalahkan." Kata Kiba santai.

"Itu pemikiran mu tapi bagaimana kalau hampir seluruh perokok dinegara ini berpikiran sepertimu, itu berarti akan ada tumpukan sampah rokok dimana-mana. Karena pemikiran kecil dan sederhana seperti itu bisa berdampak besar nantinya, biasakan membuang sampah pada tempatnya kau tak mau kan mewariskan anak serta cucumu dengan sampah milikmu yang kau buang sembarangan."

Kiba menatap malas temannya itu, sifat pecinta lingkungan dan kebersihan itu mulai kumat dan ia sangat sebal karena selalu diceramahi jika membuang sampah sembarangan, tidak menjaga kebersihan bahkan Shino pernah menyiramnya dengan air karena merokok di dekat anak kecil. Saat itu Kiba ingin marah dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur tapi tak bisa karena bagaimanapun Shino adalah teman baiknya, orang yang selalu ada dan menemaninya setiap senang maupun susah.

Kiba menggerakkan salah satu telinga karena samar-samar mendengar suara motor yang melaju ke arah mereka saat ini dan bisa bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah motor milik Pein.

"Shino sepertinya tamu kita sudah datang, bersiap-siaplah." Kiba beranjak bangun dari posisinya untuk menyambut kedatangan Pein.

Tapi sepertinya Kiba salah orang karena motor yang melaju ke arahnya bukan milik Pein terlebih orang itu berboncengan.

"Berhenti!" Kiba berusaha menghentikan laju motor pengendara itu namun bukan memelankannya malah laju motornya semakin cepat membuat Kiba harus meloncat kesamping menyelamatkan diri agar tak tertabrak.

"Brengsek!"

 **BRAAAAAK**

Pintu gudang rusak terbuka karena ditabrak.

Motor sport berwarna hitam dengan lambang awan merah itu berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah gudang. Seluruh anak buah Sasori langsung mengelilingi kedua pria asing ini karena sudah membuat keributan di markas mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian cari mati." Teriak salah satu pemuda berkepala pelontos dengan sebuah gir besar ditangannya.

"Hey, Hidan ini benar markas para berandalan itu atau bengkel sih? Kenapa mereka memegang sparepart kendaraan." Tobi melirik para berandalan itu dari dalam helmnya.

"Itu senjata mereka," tukas Hidan.

Dahinya menyeringit bingung dan merasa aneh dengan senjata yang digunakan para berandalah itu, "Aneh sekali. Memang tak ada senjata yang lebih bagus dan keren selain gir motor atau sepedah bahkan sampai rantai pun mereka gunakan! Apa tak sekalian saja stang motor atau kaca spion mereka pakai untuk berkelahi." Geram Tobi yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah para anak muda jaman sekarang, sparepart kendaraan dijadikan senjata lebih bagus kalau pakai _katana_ atau pistol karena lebih keren dan ia yakin kalau dengan itu sekali serangan pasti musuh pasti tewas.

Hidan menghela nafas cepat melihat sisi polos dari Tobi, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara dan berkomentar, ayo kita turun dan hajar mereka semua sebelum Pein datang. Dan untung saja aku tahu jalan pintas dan kita bisa datang duluan." Hidan turun dari dari motor seraya melepas helm.

Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut ini berdiri menjulang ditengah-tengah kepungan anak buah Sasori dengan bermodalkan helm ditangan mereka sebagai senjata juga perisai karena hanya ini yang mereka bawa.

"Dimana Hinata, cepat lepaskan dia," ujar Hidan dengan nada memerintah.

Para anak buah Sasori tertawa mendengar perkataan Hidan, sudah datang merusak pintu kini menanyakan gadis bersurai indigo itu dan meminta untuk dibebaskan memang siapa dirinya sampai mereka semua harus menuruti.

"Pergilah sebelum aku melukaimu paman."

"A-apa paman?!" Geram Hidan.

Empat buah sudut siku muncul di dahi Hidan dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal juga marah karena menyebutnya sebagai paman dan ia paling tidak suka mendengarnya karena bagaimana pun ia masih muda hanya karena wajahnya yang boros banyak orang salah mengira mengenai umurnya.

"Kalian benar-benar cari mati padaku."

Hidan berlari menerjang mereka dan Tobi mengikuti dibelakang tak pelak perkelahian yang tak seimbang jumlahnya terjadi, dua lawan dua puluh dua. Tapi bagi Hidan dan Tobi, mereka bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan tangan kosong biar bekerja di kafe Buttler menjadi koki di dapur jangan remehkan kemampuan mereka berdua yang merupakan mantan anggota geng Akatsuki sebuah geng terkenal di seluruh kota penguasa jalanan.

 **BUUUUGH**

Hidan meninju keras wajah salah satu berandal itu hingga jatuh tersungkur dan hanya satu pukulan pemuda itu ambruk.

"Lemah!" Cibir Hidan.

Pemdua bersurai ungu ini sangat menikmati perkelahian ini, sudah lama ia tidak berolah raga seperti ini dan tak ada salahnya sekali-kali ia melakukannya lagipula mereka sendiri yang mencari masalah juga gara-gara.

Ditengah-tengah perkelahian tanpa di duga sama sekali Tobi bertemu salah satu kenalannya yang ternyata menjadi salah satu anak buah Sasori.

"Kau!" tunjuk Tobi kaget.

Wajah Kiba pucat pasi melihat sosok Tobi yang dikenalnya, " _Sial!" umpat Kiba dalam hati._

"Bukankah kau anak pemilik pet shop dekat rumahku." Seru Tobi tak percaya.

Kiba langsung lari menghindari Tobi, jika pria bersurai hitam pendek itu sampai memberitahu ibunya mengenai dirinya masuk geng dan bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal bisa-bisa, ibunya akan menggantungnya bahkan membakarnya hidup-hidup karena sudah melanggar janji yang dibuatnya dulu.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriak Tobi mengejar Kiba yang berlari menghindar.

"Aku bukan kenalanmu, kau salah orang."

"Tidak, karena setiap minggu aku pasti datang ke pet shop ibumu dan kau yang melayani di toko."

"Itu bukan!" sanggah Kiba.

Kiba terus berlari menghindar dari Tobi, bagaimana pun ia tak boleh sampai tertangkap tapi sepertinya keinginannya tak bisa terpenuhi pria bersurai hitam pendek itu berhasil menangkapnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dalam satu pukulan.

"Dapat. Akhirnya kau berhenti berlari juga." Tobi tersenyum manis menatap wajah Kiba yang terlihat marah, sedih juga kesal semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sementara itu Sasori keluar dari tempatnya karena mendengar suara keributan dan saat dilihat anak buahnya tengah berkelahi dengan dua orang pria asing yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali dan yang membuat Sasori syok adalah seluruh anak buahnya kalah ditangan kedua pria itu yang bahkan tubuh serta wajah mereka tak terluka sama sekali.

 **BUAGH~**

"Aaaaaa..."

Hidan meninju anak buah Sasori yang terkahir berdiri dan setelah hampir dua puluh menit berkelahi Hidan dan Tobi memenangkan perkelahian ini, membuat tumbang semua anak buah Sasori tanpa tersisa satu pun.

"Cuih~" Hidan meludah kesamping.

Pria bersurai ungu ini memandang remeh Kiba dan teman-temannya yang ternyata tak ada apa-apanya hanya menang jumlah tapi kekuatan serta skil berkelahi jauh darinya juga Tobi yang menguasai Jujitsu dan segala jenis macam ilmu bela diri karena memang sejak dulu mereka senang mempelajarinya.

"Lemah." Cibir Hidan.

Tobi melirik tajam ke arah Sasori yang tengah berdiri mematung diakibatkan syok berat melihat seluruh anak buahnya babak belur dan tak berdaya, "Aku rasa dia bos mereka." Ujar Tobi memberitahu.

Hidan menyeringai, "Jadi kau bos dari bocah-bocah lemah ini."

"S-siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian disini?" tanya Sasori dengan kedua kaki gemetar.

"Menjemput Hinata. Dimana gadis itu? Cepat lepaskan dia sebelum Pein datang dan membunuhmu," Hidan memandang tajam serta dingin Sasori.

Tubuh Sasori gemetaran ditatap seperti itu oleh Hidan dan hampir saja lari, tapi jika dirinya menyerah maka rencana yang sudah disusunnya akan hancur bagaimana pun ia harus bisa membalas perbuatan Pein dan dengan melukai Hinata itu sudah pasti akan melukai hati serta perasaan pemuda bertindik itu.

 **DRAP**

Sasori cepat melarikan diri dari Hidan serta Tobi.

"Dia mau main kejar-kejaran rupanya." Hidan berlari mengikuti pemuda itu.

Walau Sasori berlari duluan tapi sepertinya ia harus memperhitungkan Tobi yang merupakan mantan atlet lari dan juara olimpiade lari seratus meter sewaktu duduk dibangku SMA.

 **GRAP**

 **BRUUUGH**

Tobi mencengkeram bahu Sasori lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya terasa sakit serta ngilu.

"Kau mau lari kemana." Tobi tersenyum manis namun dimata Sasori itu seperti senyuman dewa kematian.

"Brengsek!" racau Sasori.

Hidan menemukan Hinata yang tengah terlentang tidur dengan pakaian atasnya sedikit terbuka, disekitar leher dan dadanya bisa Hidan lihat jejak ruam merah tanda kepemilikan yang dibuat Sasori.

" _Jika Pein tahu, pemuda itu pasti dibunuhnya karena berani memberi tanda pada gadis miliknya." Batin Hidan._

Hidan membuka ikata tali ditangan serta kaki Hinata, "D-dimana Pein- _kun_?"

"Ada." Hidan membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata langsung merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan juga berusaha menutupi tanda ruam merah di sekitar leher, "Te-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Hidan melirik Tobi yang masih duduk menindih punggung Sasori mencegah pemuda itu kabar, "Hoi, Tobi, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Hidan dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Lalu bagaiamana dengan dia,"

"Sudah biarakan saja,"

"Baiklah," Tobi bangun dari posisi duduknya, sebelah tangannya melambai ke arah Sasori lalu tersenyum, "Dah." Tobi mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan.

Sasori menangis lalu berteriak keras karena merasa gagal juga lemah karena bisa dikalahkan oleh dua orang pemuda asing itu.

Hidan dan Tobi membawa pulang Hinata dengan selamat tanpa terluka sedikit pun walau di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata terdapat bercak kemerahan hasil karya Sasori.

 **BRUUUUM**

 **CKIEET**

Pein menghentikan motornya tepat dihadapan Hinata.

Ia tak percaya sekaligus senang melihat sang kekasih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar juga keberadaan Hidan serta Tobi, pemuda dengan tindik di sekitar hidungnya itu langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih meluapkan perasaan cemas sekaligus lega dihatinya.

"Sykurlah kau baik-baik saja, maaf aku datang terlambat."

Hidan memandang malas sepasang kekasih itu sedangkan Tobi mengambil ponselnya lalu memotretnya kemudian ia akan kirim hasil jepretannya pada Deidara karena ia senang sekali melihat pemuda bersurai kuning itu marah juga kesal.

"Ehem..." Dehem Hidan membuat Pein melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalian?! Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Mencegah dirimu membunuh orang,"

"Tapi aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata bukan membunuh orang,"

"Apa mematahkan tulang leher orang bisa dianggap tak membunuh," lirik Hidan menatap curiga, "Aku tak sengaja melakukannya," elak Pein dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 **Krucuuk~**

Perut Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras membuat ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut tersebut menatap ke arah Hinata dengan berbagai ekspresi diwajah mereka masing-masing sedangkan gadis yang ditatap menundukkan wajah dalam, wajahnya merona merah menahan malu.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Hinata.

"Ah, ternyata ini sudah jam makan siang, aku juga merasa lapar. Ayo kita pulang, Hidan." Ajak Tobi seraya menarik tangan Hidan menjauh meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa, aku akan membelikannya untukmu,"

"Aku ingin makan masakan Konan- _san_ , mau kan kau mengantarku Pein- _kun_ ,"

"Tentu saja, _Hime_."

Saat mereka datang Konan langsung berlari memeluk Hinata karena cemas padahal Hidan serta Tobi sudah merentangkan tangan hendak menerima pelukan wanita cantik itu namun hanya udara yang memeluk mereka sedangkan Deidara berlari berlinang air mata hendak memeluk Pein namun sayangnya pemuda bersurai orange itu berhasil menghindar membuat Deidara malah memeluk Hidan.

"Tidak! Jangan peluk aku pemuda melambai!" jerit Hidan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Ambil tisu elap keringat#Lebay**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan kembali Fic ini setelah mentok ide dan tak punya waktu luang. Mohon maaf kalau kelanjutannya sedikit aneh dan feel romance tak terasa#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Tadinya pas bulan puasa ingin mempublishnya tapi ternyata di bulan puasa saya benar-benar tak memiliki waktu luang ditambah libur hanya beberapa hari dan harus kembali bekerja setelah hari raya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas riviewnya dan mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Kazeka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **Slight**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC TINGKAT AKUT (SIKAP PEIN JAUH BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN YANG ASLI), NO BAKU, EYD amburadul, OC, CRACK PAIR, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kedua mata Pein menyipit tajam menatap beberapa ruam kemerahan di leher putih sang kekasih, bisa dipastikan itu bukanlah ruam bisa akibat gigitan nyamuk, serangga ataupun karena digaruk tangan melainkah hasil dari kecupan serta gigitan seseorang tapi siapa yang sudah berani berbuat lancang seperti itu pada gadisnya bahkan Pein sendiri saja belum pernah melakukannya.

Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat pria dengan predikat iblis berhati dingin ini merasa marah, emosi, kesal juga cemburu semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu karena ada orang sudah berani menodai gadisnya. Darah Pein mendidih panas mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah dinodai walau dalam artian berbeda.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, _Hime_?" tanya Pein dingin.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih, ia baru teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang dilakukan Sosori padanya dan itu pasti meninggalkan jejak di lehernya, bodohnya lagi ia lupa menutupinya. Hinata hanya bisa diam, menutup mulut rapat-rapat karena bingung harus menjawab apa, jika ingin beralasan karena digigit nyamuk atau serangga itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab aku, siapa yang sudah berani menodaimu?" tanya Pein sekali lagi dengan nada membentak membuat Hinata semakin takut dan merasa bersalah.

"I-tu..." Hinata tampak bingung mengatakannya.

"Itu apa? Cepat katakan jangan gagap seperti itu," bentak Pein dengan nada tinggi membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa takut.

Liquid bening menetes membasahi pipi gembil Hinata.

Gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang ini menangis bukan karena dibentak oleh Pein melainkan merasa bersalah pada pemuda bersurai jingga itu, "Ma-maafkan aku..." isaknya tertahan.

Pein menghela nafas berat melihat sang kekasih menangis terlebih itu karena dirinya membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tak seharusnya hilang kendali, "Maaf sudah membentakmu," Pein merengkuh tubuh mungil sang kekasih, membawanya dalam pelukkan, "Aku bukan marah atau membencimu tapi pada orang yang sudah berani memberikan tanda ini dilehermu, jadi katakan siapa orangnya, _Hime_?" sambung Pein seraya mengusap lembut helaian panjang rambut indigo sang kekasih.

"Sa-Sasori- _Senpai_ ," jawab Hinata jujur dalam pelukkan sang kekasih.

Aura dingin menguar dari tubuh Pein, kedua matanya langsung diselimuti bara api, "Akan kubunuh dia," desis Pein.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu Pein- _kun_ ,"

Pein melepaskan pelukkannya kasar dan menatap tajam Hinata, "Sekarang kau membelanya,"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Tidak. Aku hanya tak mau kau ditangkap polisi dan meninggalkanku sendirian,"

Diletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hinata, "Dasar gadis bodoh,"

Pein mencium dalam sang kekasih menyalurkan perasaan sayang serta cintanya pada sang kekasih.

Untaian benang saliva terlihat jelas di kedua bibir mereka, wajah Hinata merona merah dan Pein sangat menyukainya karena sang kekasih terlihat cantik serta menawan. Pein menyibak helain rambut Hinata memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih miliknya yang menggoda namun sudah ternoda dengan jejak kepemilikan dari orang lain dan ia sangat tak suka jika ada orang berani merebut apalagi mengganggu apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Pein langsung mencium tanda kiss mark di leher Hinata, mencoba menghapus jejak kepimilikan milik Sasori dileher sang kekasih tercinta.

"Pe-Pein- _kun_..."

"Diamlah, aku sedang menghapus noda,"

Hinata diam seraya memejamkan kedua mata menahan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya, kecupan Pein terasa berbeda dari Sasori bahkan ia merasa seperti tersetrum karena merasakan getaran aneh.

"Ehem..." dehem Konan dengan kedua mata terpejam karena tanpa sengaja melihat adegan intim keduanya di loker ganti.

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah," gumam Konan membuat keduanya kaget terlebih Hinata yang merasa malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Pengganggu," dengus Pein kesal.

Merasa ada Konan buru-buru Hinata merapihkan penampilannya, wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah padam bak tomat karena kepergok tengah bermesraan dengan sang kekasih, "K-Konan- _san_ ," cicitnya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya jangan disini, di apartemenmu saja," Konan menatap tajam Pein sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya melengos pergi tanpa adanya perasaan malu ataupun bersalah seraya menarik tangan sang kekasih.

"Ma-maafkan kami Konan- _san_ ," Hinata membungkukkan tubuh meminta maaf pada wanita cantik bersurai biru itu.

"Dasar anak itu." Gumam Konan heran dengan kelakukan Pein.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Ke esokan harinya setelah penculikan yang dilakukannya, Sasori mendatangi Hinata meminta maaf ditemani para anak buahnya termasuk Kiba dan Shino. Awalnya Hinata tidak ingin memaafkannya tapi melihat Sasori bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya dan tak akan mengulangi perbuatannya kembali membuat Hinata tak jadi melaporkan ulah mereka ke pihak sekolah dan mencoba memberi satu kesempatan lagi terlebih Hinata juga merasa kasihan, karena merka semua terluka di pukuli Hidan dan Tobi bahkan sebagian dari mereka harus menginap dirumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap Sasori dengan tersenyum lega.

"Sama-sama." Balas Hinata lembut.

Jika Hinata mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada Sasori untuk berubah dengan memaafkannya lain hal dengan Pein yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hinata bahkan sempat marah, Hinata sudah mencoba berbagai cara membujuk, merayu bahkan sampai menggoda Pein agar tidak marah tapi pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah penuh tindik itu tetap saja keras kepala dan masih marah. Kini giliran Hinata yang marah pada Pein, dengan bersikap acuh dan cuek membuat perang dingin keduanya.

Konan dan yang lainnya merasa aneh juga tak nyaman melihat keduanya bersikap diam seperti itu padahal biasanya Pein selalu terlihat cerewet juga menempel kayak perangko pada Hinata, tidak berjauhan seperti ini apalagi tak ada satupun kata keluar dari keduanya membuat suasana kafe terasa dingin sekaligus tegang.

Jam kerja Hinata sudah usai dan gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ia sudah berganti pakaian sebelum pulang ia berpamitan pada Konan dan teman-temannya di kafe. Saat keluar dari kafe Pein sudah duduk diatas motor menunggu Hinata tapi gadis bermata bulan tersebut malah bersikap acuh dan berjalan ke arah halte bus tak mempedulikan kalau Pein berteriak memanggil membuat orang-orang disekitar menatap ke arahnya karena membuat keributan. Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri, kedua kupingnya disumpal oleh headshet untuk mendengarkan lagu menghalau suara teriakkan Pein yang menyebalkan juga memekakan telinga.

Pein yang kesal turun dari motor berlari mengejar Hinata lalu menarik tangannya, "AAAAA!" pekik Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Hinata seraya menatap tajam Pein.

"Kenapa kau acuh padaku,"

"Bukankah kau yang mengacuhkan dan tak mempedulikanku," balas Hinata dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Hinata menepis kasar tangan Pein, "Kau marah padaku hanya karena memaafkan Sasori- _senpai_ , aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, membujukmu, merayumu bahkan menggodamu sebuah hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan pada siapapun tapi itu semua tak bisa meluluhkan hatimu yang keras seperti batu itu," kata Hinata panjang lebar mengungkap perasaan isi hatinya yangs selama beberapa hari ini dipendam dan dirasakannya.

Tak ada Hinata yang gugup, berkata terbata-bata jupa pemalu, Hinata saat ini terlihat lebih berani tak ada rasa takut berhadapan dengan Pein.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya yang terngah bertengkar dipinggir jalan, walau bukan kejadian aneh karena sudah biasa terjadi tapi tetap saja menarik perhatian para pengguna jalan mencari tahu apa penyebab keduanya bertengkar. Apakah sang pria berselingkuh atau datang terlambat menjemput dan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai penyebab keduanya bertengkar mucul di pikiran para pengguna jalan yang merasa penasaran terlebih dengan penampilan Pein yang cukup mencolok mata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangan di depan dada, mengungatkan hati dan keputusannya, "Jika terus seperti ini lebih baik kita pu..."

"TIDAK!" Pein memeluk erat tubuh Hinata mengurung gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan kau katakan hal itu, _Hime_. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, maafkan aku Hime," ucap Pein lirih.

Sungguh tak pernah bisa Pein bayangkan jika harus berpisah dengan Hinata, satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai dan dingikan dalam hidupnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata merengkuh pundak Pein, membalas pelukkan sang kekasih, "Jika aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan,"

"Apapun agar kau bisa memaafkanku,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dalam dekapan sang kekasih, "Kalau begitu maafkanlah Sasori- _senpai_ karena memaafkan lebih baik dari pada membenci, jadi apakah kau mau melakukannya, Pein- _kun_ ,"

"Ya, _Hime_ demi dirimu aku akan memaafkannya,"

"Terimakasih, Pein- _kun_. Aku menyangimu,"

"Aku pun lebih menyangimu, _Hime_."

Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa menit tak mempedulikan para pengguna jalan yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya karena asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tak mempedulikan kalau saat ini mereka berada ditempat umum dan apa yang dilakukan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian juga tontonan adegan romantis gratis.

Tapi apa peduli Pein, karena saat ini ia tengah menikmati moment romantis serta indah bersama sang kekasih.

Walau sudah memaafkan Sasori tapi dengan tegas Pein melarang Hinata untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasori apalagi berhubungan dengannya karena baginya pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah srigala berbulu domba dan Hinata harus tetap berhati-hati.

 **CKIEEETT~**

Motor sport milik Pein berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mengantar sang kekasih dan seperti biasa saat datang mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang terlebih pakaian yang dikenakan Pein yang terlihat seperti seorang penyanyi rock seperti hendak manggung saja padahal hanya mengantar Hinata tapi penampilannya begitu mencolok mata tapi dimata Hinata sosok sang kekasih terlihat begitu tampan karena ia menyukai Pein apa adanya.

"Terima kasih," Hinata memberikan helm pada Pein.

"Sudah ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu, _Hime_ ," Pein mengingatkan kembali nasehatnya pada sang kekasih.

"Iya aku ingat," sahut Hinata pelan.

Pein mengacak-acak poni depan Hinata, "Anak pintar,"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "Kau merusak poniku Pein- _kun_ ," serunya seraya merapihkan poni.

Pein tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit gemas hidung mancung sang kekasih yang membuat semua gadis kaget sekaligus terpana karena baru pertama kalinya melihat pemuda bersurai orange itu tersenyum walau hanya sebuah senyuman kecil tapi dimata mereka Pein terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Tapi sayang sekali mereka semua hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati tak berani mendekati pemuda itu dengan predikat murid nakal juga paling berbahaya seantero sekolah.

"Sudah sana masuk,"

"Bye-bye..." Hinata melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum masuk ke sekolah.

Pein menunggu sebentar melihat sang kekasih masuk sekolah kemudian menyalakan motor meninggalkan area sekolah dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi dan diam-diam dari kejauhan seorang pria bersurai putih panjang dengan dikuncir satu mengamati Hinata sejak tadi.

 **~(-_-)~**

Masalah penculikan Hinata sudah selesai dan mereka berdua bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang samapi suatu hari, seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang datang berkunjung ke kafe. Wanita dalam balutan dress mahal keluaran butik ternama ditambah tas cantik kualitas terbaik dengan harga ratusan ribu dolar dibawanya melengkapi penampilannya yang terlihat menawan sekaligus mewah, wanita ini duduk santai didekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah kasir, secangkir teh lemon dan beberapa potong kue jahe dipesannya.

Sesekali wanita cantik itu menyesap teh miliknya yang tersaji didalam cangkir keramik bewarna putih bermotif bunga teratai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel lebar miliknya menikmati minumannya dan diam-diam dari kejauhan Konan memandang tajam dan penuh benci pada wanita bersurai merah tersebut dengan kaca mata minus membingkai wajah. Konan sangat mengenali siapa wanita itu yang kini menjadi tamu di kafenya, entah apa yang dilakukannya disini. Apa kedatangannya hanya untuk mencari Pein tidak cukupkah luka yang diberikan wanita itu pada Pein.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Hidan kaget saat keluar dari dapur hendak memanggil Obito untuk membantunya mengangkat beberapa karung tepung terigu.

"Entahlah, tapi tak akan kubiarkan ia menggagu dan menyakit Pein lagi," sahut Konan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Hidan melirik Konan penuh arti, ekspresi wajah Konan sangat berbeda sekali saat menatap wanita bersurai merah itu yang mereka kenal sebagai ibu tiri Pein, istri kedua ayahnya sekaligus orang yang sudah membuat sang ibu bunuh diri karena mengalami depresi berat.

 **Kling~**

Suara lonceng terdengar jelas dari depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, seorang pemuda bersurai jingga masuk kedalam kafe dengan menggandeng mesra gadis cantik bermata bulan yang merupakan sang kekasih, keduanya tampak terlihat gembira karena gadis disamping pemuda itu tertawa kecil entah apa yang tengah mereka berdua bicarakan.

Wanita cantik ini langsung menghentikan kegiatannya melihat pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu ia berjalan cepat mendekati lalu menepuk pelan pundak kanan Pein.

"Yahiko?!" panggilnya.

Reflek Pein menoleh kebelakang menatap wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang tersebut, kedua matanya membelalak sempurna, "Kau?!" seru Pein kaget.

Hinata yang berdiri disamping Pein memandang bingung wanita cantik dibelakang mereka, apalagi wajahnya tersenyum bahagia memandang Pein, "Siapa dia Pein- _kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita bersurai merah itu, wajah Pein terlihat tak suka bahkan matanya memandang tajam dan penuh benci, "Pergi!" bentak Pein.

Semua orang yang tengah berada didalam kafe menikmati hidangan sesaat melihat kearah mereka berdua, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi apakah ada keributan atau pertengkaran antar kekasih karena kini Pein berdiri ditengah-tengah dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut.

Konan ditemani Hidan langsung berlari menghampiri takut terjadi keributan karena bukan tak mungkin jika Pein memukul wanita itu karena hilang kendali akibat marah, "Sebaiknya kalian bicara di tempat lain," bujuk Konan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sama sekali, aku muak dan jijik melihat wajahnya." Teriak Pein penuh kebencian.

Pein menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari kafe dan Hinata hanya bisa diam tak bisa berkata apalagi memberontak karena saat ini Pein tengah marah entah apa penyebabnya tapi bisa Hinata simpulkan karena wanita asing bersurai merah itu.

Raut wajah wanita cantik ini terlihat sedih dan penuh kecewa apalagi bisa ia lihat seorang gadis cantik bermata bulan tengah digandengnya mesra.

Konan melipat kedua tangan didada, pandangan matanya tajam sekaligus menusuk, "Pergilah, dia tak mau berbicara lagi denganmu," ujar Konan yang secara tak langsung mengusirnya dari kafe.

Wanita bernama Karin itu berdiri diam dengan raut muka sedih bercampur kecewa, "Baiklah tapi aku akan datang kembali besok dan berharap bisa berbicara dengannya karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya,"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya lagi. Apa kau belum puas membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya dan mengambil seluruh haknya," kali ini Konan terlihat kesal, kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi Kushina.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu,"

Konan tertawa sinis, "Mudah sekali kau berkata maaf setelah kesalahan besar yang kau perbuat, jika kau memang menyesali perbuatanmu pergilah yang jauh jangan ganggu Pein, dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya bersama gadis yang dicintainya,"

"Apa? Gadis yang dicintainya?" tanya Karin mengulangi kata-kata Konan tadi.

"Ya. Kini Pein sudah memiliki kekasih dan ia begitu mencintainya, jadi jangan datang lagi dan menggangu hidupnya sudah cukup luka yang kau berikan padanya. Nikmati saja hidupmu sebagai seorang Nyonya Namikaze." Kata Konan sinis.

Tangan Karin mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya saat mengetahui kalau Pein sudah memiliki kekasih namun tak akan ia biarkan siapapun mendapatkan apalagi memiliki pemuda bersurai jingga itu karena selamanya dia adalah miliknya. Karin pergi meninggalkan kafe tanpa kata setelah meninggalkan selembar uang dalam pecahan sepuluh ribu yen diatas meja untuk membayar minuman serta kue pesanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein membawa Hinata pulang ke apartemennya dan baru pertama kalinya Hinata datang juga masuk kedalam kamar Pein yang menurutnya sangat mewah untuk ukuran apartemen seorang pelajar SMA karena bisa ia bayangkan berapa harga perbulan tinggal ditempat ini. Pasti sangat mahal dan menguras kantong, mengingat dekorasi serta perabutan apartemen milik Pein diisi berbagai macam barang mewah, mahal juga berkelas tentunya.

Namun keterkejutaan Hinata hanya sesaat tergantikan rasa cemas bercampur sedih melihat keadaan sang kekasih. Semenjak pertemuan dengan Karin tadi siang sikap Pein sedikit berubah, lebih pendiam dan melamun entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan juga siapa wanita asing itu. Hinata mencoba bertanya siapa wanita bersurai merah tersebut Pein hanya diam dan memeluk erat tubuhnya mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya yang tengah resah dan gelisah.

"Ada apa Pein- _kun_?" tanya Hinata lembut seraya memegangi pipi sang kekasih, memandangnya penuh kasih berharap hatinya akan terbuka untuknya walau sedikit menceritakan apa yang membuatnya tampak gelisah seperti ini.

"Tak ada," jawabnya seraya mengecup telapak tangan Hinata.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Pein- _kun_. Apa kau tak mau cerita dan berbagi kesedihanmu denganku,"

"Bukan itu _Hime_ , hanya saja aku belum siap menceritakannya tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu,"

"Aku tunggu itu, Pein- _kun_."

 **~(-_-)~**

Pein tertidur nyaman diatas pangkuan Hinata setelah perutnya terisi penuh dengan masakan Hinata yang terasa lezat, sementara itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan sibuk membaca novel klasik yang biasa dibawanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan juga menghabiskan waktu menunggu sang kekasih terbangun.

Sesekali Hinata mengusap helaian jingga sang kekasih menyalurkan perasaan sayang berharap pemuda tampan itu bermimpi indah. Tapi sepertinya keinginan serta harapan Hinata tidak bisa terlakasana, Pein bermimpi buruk tentang masa kecilnya, kenangan pahitnya tentang sang ibu hadir dimimpinya, keringatan dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan nafasnya pun terasa memburu, tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran.

Hinata yang berada didekatnya merasa cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih.

"Pein- _kun_ ," Hinata mencoba membangunkan.

Merasa guncangan ditubuhnya Pein terbangun dari tidurnya degan keringat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti habis melihat hantu, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Hinata cemas sambil terus mengelus-ngelus punggung Pein.

Bisa Hinata lihat kalau wajah Pein sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Entah apa yang dimimpikan hingga membuatnya seperti itu.

 **GREP**

Tiba-tiba saja Pein memeluknya erat, "Ada apa Pein- _kun_?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ibu. Aku takut, takut..." ucapnya dengan lirih bahkan meneteskan air mata.

Hinata mengusap punggung Pein penuh kasih, "Tenanglah Pein- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Tak lama Hinata mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Pein menandakan kalau pemuda bersurai jingga itu tertidur kembali dan kembali ke alam mimpi, entah apa yang tadi dimimpikannya hingga membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Apakah sangat menyedihkan dan menyayat hati hingga membuat Pein bersedih walau dalam keadaan mengigau.

Pein memang pemuda penuh misteri dan selama tiga minggu menjadi pacarnya tidak sekalipun pemuda tampan bersurai jingga itu menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya terlebih siapa dia sebenarnya, walau ia dekat namun Hinata merasa kalau Pein sedikit menutup dirinya. Hinata menatap sendu wajah damai sang kekasih yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya sesekali ia membelai rambutnya yang terasa sangat lembut ditangan berharap mimpi buruk Pein tadi hilang terganti dengan mimpi indah.

"Semoga kali ini kau bermimpi indah." Dikecupnya kening Pein dengan penuh kasih.

Hinata merasa kedua pahanya kesemutan karena sudah lebih dari satu jam Pein tertidur dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal empuk dan saat hendak memindahkan kepala Pein pada sebuah bantal kedua tangan Pein langsung melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata seraya merajuk.

"Jangan pergi,"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman, "Aku tidak kemana-kemana Pein- _kun_ , aku hanya merasa kesemutan saja," jelasnya.

Pein membuka kedua matanya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Hinata, "Maaf jika aku terlalu tidur," ucap Pein penuh sesal.

"Tak apa dan apakah kau bermimpi indah, Pein- _kun_ ," Hinata mengusap pipi sang kekasih.

Pein mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja karena disampingku ada bidadari cantik menemaniku," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit manja.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Dasar gombal. Ngomong-ngomong hari sudah malam, aku harus pulang dan belajar karena besok ada ulangan Matematika,"

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap disini,"

"Nanti aku tidak bisa berkonsterasi belajar karena kau pasti menggangguku,"

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih segar." Pein beranjak bangun lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Hinata diam-diam memandang nanar punggung tegap Pein sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya mengenai mimpi Pein tadi, mengapa ia sampai menangis bahkan memanggil nama sang ibu tapi Hinata tak berani bertanya karena tak ingin membuatnya bersedih dan mengingat kembali kejadian buruk yang tadi melintas didalam mimpinya. Bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa itu lebih baik dari pada harus membuatnya mengorek luka lama yang menyakitkan hati serta batinnya.

Selama berada di motor Hinata diam begitu pula dengan Pein, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih berharap beban dihati Pein bisa ia rasakan.

"Jangan terlalu malam belajarnya,"

"Kau juga jangan begadang apalagi minum-minum,"

"Aku tidak bisa janji,"

"Pein- _kun_!"

Pein mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang kekasih lalu mendekap tubuh mungilnya, mengurungnya dalam pelukkan hangat, "Pein- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Biarkan seperti ini beberapa saat _Hime."_

Hinata menjawab permintaan Pein dengan membalas pelukkannya, karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan meringkan kesedihan hati sang kekasih.

" _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan rasakan, Pein-kun." Batin Hinata risau._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pein duduk termenung dipinggir jembatan memandangi kelamnnya langit malam tanpa bintang seraya menenggak sekaleng minuman dingin, janjinya pada sang kekasih untuk tidak minum alkohol ditepatinya namun ia tidak berjanji kalau tidak akan begadang mengingat saat ini ia tengah memikirkan tentang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang tadi siang ditemuinya, yang tak lain adalah Karin, ibu tirinya, orang yang membuatnya kembali bermimpi buruk mengenai sang ibu. Sudah lama Pein tidak memimpikan tentang kejadian delapan tahun lalu tapi gara-gara Karin, membuatnya harus teringat kembali.

"Sial mimpi itu lagi." Pein meremas kaleng minumannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga menyebabkan kaleng itu penyok.

"Kenapa juga wanita iblis itu harus datang dan muncul dihadapanku, apa dia belum puas menghancurkan segalanya yang aku punya." Desis Pein penuh kebencian.

"Haaah~" Pein menghela nafas sejenak seraya memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati semilir angin malam yang mendera wajahnya.

Pein membayangkan sosok wanita bersurai orange panjang dengan senyuman manis nan indah bak mentari pagi yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri, "Ibu. Apa kau bahagia disana!?" ucapnya lirih seraya membuka matan, menatap kelamnya langit malam tanpa bintang.

Pandangan matanya lurus menatap langit dan tak lama setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tak kala mengingat wajah mendiang sang ibu.

"Ibu..." panggilnya lirih.

Pein memejamkan mata kembali, mencoba mengingat wajah dan senyuman sang ibu yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

Tidak ada yang tahu banyak mengenai pemuda bersurai jingga ini, teman-teman disekolah mengetahuinya hanya sebatas sebagai murid paling bermasalah dan nakal disekolah karena selalu membuat keributan juga kekacauan disekolah baik dengan para senior maupun guru.

Satu tahun lalu, Pein Yahiko datang sebagai murid baru disemester dua dikelas satu, murid pindahan dari Amerika yang misterius juga menakutkan karena wajahnya dipenuhi tindik baik dikuping, hidung, mata bahkan dibawah bibir membuat sebagain murid mencapnya sebagai murid nakal, awalnya pihak sekolah meminta Pein untuk melepas seluruh tindikannya namun dengan tegas menolak karena menurutnya sebuah prestari seorang murid tak hanya bisa dinilai dari luarnya saja dan itu dibuktikannya dengan nilai sempurna saat ujian masuk bahkan selalu menjadi peringkat pertama mengalahkan murid paling pintar disekolah. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Pein terkenal dikalangan para murid dan Sensei disekolah karena baru juga bersekolah satu minggu Pein sudah membuat ulah karena menghajar tujuh orang anak kelas tiga hingga masuk rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu. Karena hal itu Pein hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah namun Jiraiya sang kakek yang merupakan walinya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan diam-diam pria bersurai putih panjang itu membeli sekolah tempat Pein menimba ilmu dan meminta para _Sensei_ untuk tidak mengeluarkan Pein apapun yang dilakukannya dan jika membuat keributan Kepala Sekolah berhak mensekornya hingga satu bulan.

Jadi tak heran jika Pein bisa berbuat apapun disekolah dan para _Sensei_ hanya bisa diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena perlindungan sang kakek yang sangat memanjakannya.

Pein meneguk kembali minumannya dan ini sudah kaleng ke tiga yang diminumnya. Disaat tengah asik duduk sendirian menikmati pemandangan malam, tiba-tiba seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan rambut diikat satu keatas muncul dan tak lain adalah Deidara.

"Ooooiiii! Pein..." teriak Deidara senang.

"Ck! Dia lagi yang datang," dengus Pein malas.

Deidara berlari cepat menghampiri lalu duduk disamping Pein ikut menikmati pemandangan langit dimalam hari, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sedang patah hati karena putus dengan Hinata,"

Pein langsung menggetok kepala Deidara dengan kaleng minuman ditangannya, "Sakit!" teriak Deidara.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," omel Pein.

"Habis tak biasanya kau duduk sendirian disini, jika sedang tak ada masalah atau bersedih," tukas Deidara yang mengerti kebiasan Pein.

"Memang aku sedang sedih tapi bukan putus dari Hinata, karena selamanya aku tak akan melepaskannya," kata Pein tegas dan mantap.

Wajah Deidara memberengut tak suka, karena tak ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Pein, "Jadi tak ada celah untukku," celetuk Deidara.

Pein memukul Deidara kembali, "Kenapa memukul kepalaku lagi?!" dengus Deidara kesal.

"Agar otakmu tidak miring," sahut Pein santai.

"Memangnya aku gila!"

Pein menggidikkan bahu, "Mungkin,"

Deidara bertambah kesal karena Pein menganggapnya gila, memangnya salah jika ia menganggumi dan menyukai Pein?

"Kau itu menyebalkan Pein!" seru Deidara kesal.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan juga berisik," balas Pein tak mau kalah.

Deidara benar-benar kesal dibuat Pein, padahal tadinya ia ingin duduk menemani tapi sejak tadi Pein selalu mengejeknya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku pulang saja,"

"Hati-hati dijalan, semoga kau bertemu gadis cantik dan menjadi jodohmu," teriak Pein memperingatkan Deidara.

"Ya." Sahut Deidara seraya mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Pein.

" _Sekalian saja kau mendoakan aku cepat menikah." Batin Deidara kesal._

Deidara terus mengumpat hal tak baik, meluapkan kekesalan hatinya pada pemuda penuh tindik tersebut dan dari jauh Pein tersenyum kecil melihat sikap sekaligus tingkah Deidara yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan lumayan menghibur hatinya.

Pein menatap kembali hamparan langit, pikirannya saat ini tiba-tiba tertuju pada gadis pujaan hatinya, pemilik iris bulan dengan mahkota indigo sang penakluk hatinya, Hinata.

"Apakah malam ini kau bermimpi indah, Hime." Gumam Pein.

 **~000~**

Deidara masih saja mengoceh, mengomel pada Pein sepanjang jalan membuat sebagian orang yang berpapasan dengannya merasa aneh bahkan menganggapnya gila karena marah-marah sendiri, padahal tadi Deidara sempat membayangkan kalau akan duduk berdua dengan Pein menikmati pemandangan langit dimalam hari tapi moodnya langsung rusak karena Pein terus mengejeknya bahkan mengatakannya dengan gila.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Deidara berjalan kaki sampai kerumahnya, satu irit ongkos kedua ia bisa berolahga sambil jalan-jalan malam dan saat melewati jembatan penyeberangan tak jauh dari rumahnya, tanpa sengaja Deidara melihat seorang gadis bersurai kuning ponytail dalam balutan seragam SMA berdiri dipinggir jembatan memandang nanar aliran sungai yang cukup deras serta dalam entah apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu malam-malam begini terlebih dipinggir sungai.

" _Apa dia mau bunuh diri?" Pikir Deidara._

Tapi jika memang benar gadis itu ingin bunuh diri harus segera dicegah, apalagi dilihat dari pakaiannya gadis itu pasti masih seusia dengan Hinata.

Deidara mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mendekati gadis itu tapi ia telat gadis itu sudah keburu loncat kedalam sungai.

"Sial!" umpat Deidara.

Deidara menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari apakah ada orang yang lewat atau tidak untuk dimintanya tolong tapi kenyataan keadaan sepi.

Deidara menghela nafas cepat, "Sepertinya besok aku masuk terkena flu," dilepasnya cepat jaket tebal yang dipakainya lalu meloncat ke dalam sungai.

Setelah berenang mencari didalam sungai ditambah dalam keadaan yang cukup gelap, akhirnya Deidara menemukan gadis itu dan dengan cepat langsung membawanya ke pinggir sebelum mereka berdua terseret aliran sungai. Deidara langsung memeriksa keadaan gadis nekat ini namun ia tak bergerak buru-buru Deidara memberikan nafas buatan sebelum terlambat, mungkin gadis ini terlalu banyak menelan air.

Dan benar saja setelah diberi nafas buatan dan dadanya terus dipompa akhirnya gadis itu tersadar, "Uhuk...Uhuk!" gadis itu terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak air dari mulutnya.

Deidar bernafas lega, "Syukurlah!"

Baru juga Deidara bernafas dengan lega, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perutnya dan tak lama nampak darah merembes dari kedua kakinya.

"Akh! Perutku..." Rintihnya kesakitan.

" _Astaga! Apa lagi ini?!" teriak Deidara dalam hati._

Deidara langsung menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya ke pinggir jalan untuk menyetop kendaraan dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat karena tak mungkin juga dirinya membiarkan gadis ini tergeletak merintih kesakitan dipinggir sungai karena bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Bertahanlah, Nona," gumam Deidara panik.

Ditengah malam Deidara berlarian menggendong seorang gadis asing yang tak dikenalnya mencari kendaraan yang mau mengantarnya kerumah sakit dan sebuah mobil merah yang dikenderai seorang wanita muda berhenti menawarkan tumpangan karena merasa kasihan.

Didalam mobil gadis ini merintih kesakitan bahkan meremas kuat tangan Deidara melampiaskan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat diperutnya. Deidara merasa bingung mengapa juga ia harus terlibat masalah seperti ini, kalau saja tadi ia tidak marah dan menyumpahi Pein mungkin Tuhan tidak akan menghukumnya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan tumpangan untuk kami, maaf merepotkan anda,"

"Tak apa, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan dan semoga pacarmu tidak apa-apa." Ujar wanita cantik tersebut.

Deidara hanya bisa terseyum kikuk karena mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau gadis ini tadi berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai bisa-bisa masalah semakin runyam.

Deidara berlarian menggendong gadis asing ini, "Dokter, suster!" teriak Deidara dilorong rumah sakit dengan panik.

Tak lama dua orang suster pun datang dan menghampiri, membawa gadis dalam gendongan Deidara ke ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat.

Saat susuter membawanya masuk kedalam, Deidara terlihat ingin ikut masuk dan menemani gadis itu namun ditahan oleh para suster, "sebaiknya, anda menunggu diluar. Dokter akan menanganinya."

"Baiklah, suster," Deidara Nampak sangat kacau dan berantakan juga syok tentunya.

Deidar duduk didepan ruang UGD menunggu hasil pemeriksaan sang dokter mengenai gadis tadi dan setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, dokter yang menangani gadis itu keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaanya!?"

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Ya," jawab Deidara cepat padahal ia bukan keluarga gadis itu mengenal saja tidak.

"Untung anda membawanya dengan cepat, pacar anda dan janin yang ada didalam perutnya selamat," jelas dokter.

"Syukurlah," Deidara bernafas lega.

"Suster akan membawanya ke ruang rawat inap dan anda bisa mengurus administrasinya ke resepsionis,"

"Ah, i-iya, terima kasih dokter."

Deidara memijit keningnya memikrikan darimana uang untuk membayar rumah sakit, dompet serta ponselnya saja tertinggal dijaketnya yang tadi dilepasnya dipinggir jembatan tapi untung saja ia selalu ingat nomor ponsel Pein.

 **~(-_-)~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan sepuluh menit lalu ia baru pulang dari acara duduknya dipinggir sungai menikmati langit dimalam hari seorang diri, wajah Pein terlihat sangat mengantuk dan setelah membuka baju, hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh dikasur king sizenya yang terasa empuk dan nyaman, baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras.

Awalnya Pein sangat malas mengangkatnya karena mengatuk luar biasa namun ponselnya terus berbunyi, membuat kupingnya sakit, kalau tahu begini dari tadi saja ia matikan ponselnya. Dengan malas dan mata yang setengah terpejam Pein mengangkatnya, tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

"Hallo," ucapnya parau.

"Apakah anda Tuan Pein,"

"Ya, siapa ini?"

"Teman anda bernama Deidara saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit S, tolong anda segera datang,"

"APA?!" seru Pein kaget.

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana."

Seketika mata Pein langsung terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuknya hilang menguap entah kemana setelah menerima telpon dari Deidara, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Pein langsung memakai baju dan mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi kerumah sakit dan menemui sahabatnya itu, dirinya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Deidara, terlebih kini pria bersurai kuning itu tengah berada di rumah sakit. Apakah Deidara mengalami kecelakaan atau sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya, dan ditengah malam Pein melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi agar cepat sampai diruma sakit namun saat tiba di rumah sakit ia melihat Deidara tengah berdiri santai di meja resepsionis dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Halo, Pein," sapa Deidara dengan wajah tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi pihak rumah sakit ini bilang kau,"

"Aku memang sedang ada dirumah sakit tapi bukan aku yang dirawat, dan keadaanku pun sedang genting karena tak membawa uang sepeserpun untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit," Deidara tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kau!" geram Pein.

Ternyata Deidara meminta salah satu pegawai rumah sakit untuk menghubunginya dan setelah datang Deidara malah meminta untuk membayarkan biaya rumah sakit yang sangat mahal

"Terima kasih ya, Pein, kau teman yang sangat baik, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku hanya mencintai Hinata," balas Pein judes.

Pein memasukkan kembali kartu kredit miliknya, "Kau harus menggantinya,"

"Huh, dasar pelit,"

"Jika aku pelit, maka aku tak akan datang malam-malam begini ke rumah sakit,"

"Tapi, kenapa kau minta ganti? Apa itu bukan namanya pelit,"

"Itu perhitungan,"

"Sama saja!" teriak Deidara kesal.

"Sudah jangan marah-marah terus, temani aku minum kopi dan makan sesuatu dikantin rumah sakit ini,"

"Aku tak bawa uang,"

"Tenang saja aku bawa uang,"

"Tidak mau nanti kau minta ganti lagi,"

Pein tertawa kecil, "Aku yang traktir kali ini,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku ingin secangkir Latte."

Deidara tak akan pernah menyangka kalau kejadian ini akan mengubah seluruh kehidupannya dan membuat cerita baru dalam hidupnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan saya karena baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam. Dan jika merasa alur Fic ini terasa aneh atau tidak sesuai harapan kalian sekali lagi saya meminta maaf karena sebenarnya Fic ini adalah versi PeinHina dari Fic 'My Bad Boy' di akun milik saya 'Ogami Benjiro' di fandom sebelah jadi secara garis besar alur ceritanya akan sama tapi konflik serta ending mungkin akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Onxy Dark Blue,Eka Hime,HHS Hyuuga L,itakun,Nhiyla324,Shaara Namikaze,Lisna Wati716,Hyugahime,IkaS18,sasuhina always,oortaka,yumi,alma,Mhey-chan,rikarika,Eka Yoonseong,hime,yahiko,tom-tom,Imelda Yolanda,AyuManikA.**

 **Terima kasih sudah memberikan Riview dan maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya tidak bisa janji cepat namun akan saya usahakan publih cepat jika ada waktu dan dalam keadaan mood bagus.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Selamat tahun baru walau masih dua hari menuju tahun 2017 dan semoga ditahun depan lebih baik lagi ^^**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **Slight**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC TINGKAT AKUT (SIKAP PEIN JAUH BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN YANG ASLI), NO BAKU, EYD amburadul, OC, CRACK PAIR, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yamanaka Ino, itulah nama gadis yang semalam Deidara tolong setelah terjun ke dalam sungai dan tak menyangka kalau gadis atau wanita bersurai kuning panjang itu tengah mengandung tujuh minggu entah hasil perbuatannya dengan siapa tapi Deidara harus menanggung sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya sama sekali, menyentuh wanita saja tak pernah apalagi sampai menghamili itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Sikapnya itu bukan berarti kalau pria bersurai kuning panjang dengan dengan wajah feminis ini tidak menyukai wanita atau bukan laki-laki sejati karena baginya wanita adalah mahkluk yang harus diperlakukan sebaik mungkin, juga dilindungi karena lemah walau terkadang wanita itu mahkluk yang sangat cerewet, suka mengatur, egois dan mudah marah tapi baginya wanita adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah juga menakjubkan, karena seorang bayi terlahir dari rahim dari seorang wanita bukan laki-laki. Tapi menurutnya, Pein adalah orang terkeren juga kuat di dunia dan ia sangat mengagumi bahkan mengidolakannya bak seorang fans fanatik, andai saja dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang wanita sudah pasti akan mengejar-ngejar pemuda penuh tindik itu agar jatuh dan takluk padanya.

Pein dan Deidara menginap dirumah sakit menunggu gadis itu siuman, tapi pagi-pagi sekali Pein sudah bangun karena harus mengantar kekasih tercintanya, Hinata pergi sekolah meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian tanpa membangunkan sama sekali karena tak mau menggangu waktu istirahatnya. Sebelum pergi, Pein membasuh wajahnya, mengecek penampilannya didalam kaca apakah ia berantakan atau tidak.

Pein menutu pintu dengan sangat pelan nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara, masih mengenakan pakaian semalam ia pergi menjemput Hinata, sebenarnya ia ingin berganti pakaian takut kalau kaos yang dikenakannya akan tercium bau tak sedap karena dipakai untuk tidur tapi parfum pemberian dari Konan masih tercium wangi walau kaos hitamnya sedikit agak lecek dibagian belakang tapi tertutupi jaket.

Deidara tampak tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk tepat disamping ranjang Ino, tak lama setelah kepergian Pein gadis cantik bernama Ino Yamanaka tersebut siuman setelah tak sadarkan diri sejak semalam. Reaksi pertama gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini tentunya kaget dan bingung karena mendapati dirinya berada dirumah sakit padahal ia sempat berpikir kalau akan mati tapi nyatanya kini berada dirumah sakit.

Wajahnya menatap kesamping mendapati seorang pria bersurai kuning tengah tertidur pulas dibangku. Apakah pria bersurai kuning itu yang sudah menolong dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Padahal sudah susah payah mencari tempat sepi untuk bunuh diri tapi dirinya tetap gagal untuk mati bersama sang anak.

"Terima kasih, sudah menolongku." Lirihnya pelan.

Dicabutnya selang insfus yang menempel ditangan, lalu perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang, langkah kakinya tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar. Suasana lorong rumah sakit terlihat sepi tak ada orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang ataupun petugas medis membuat gadis bersurai kuning ini leluasa keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga, tujuannya adalah atap gedung rumah sakit. Satu persatu anak tangga ia tapaki walau harus dengan langkah tertatih-tatih seraya menahan rasa sakit dibagian perut namun tekadnya untuk sampai ke atas sangat kuat tak mempedulikan kondisi serta rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

 **~0000~0000~0000~**

Motor Pein sudah terparkir didepan gedung apartemen Hinata, menunggu sang kekasih seraya menyesap segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menderan tapi nyatanya sudah dua gelas kopi yang diminum tetap saja ia masih merasa mengantuk.

Hinata terlihat berjalan menghampiri, gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu nampak cantik dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya seraya menenteng tas juga bekal makan siangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pein- _kun_ ," sapanya menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah duduk diatas motor.

"Pagi juga, _Hime_ , mana ciuman selamat pagi untukku," balasnya dengan setengah menggoda.

Pukulan ringan mendarat dipundak Pein, wajah Hinata tampak memberengut sebal karena pagi-pagi Pein sudah mesum.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu," rayunya.

"Apa?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada setengah membentak.

Pein tersenyum kecil seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Hinata, "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sang kekasih tidak kesal padanya padahal niatnya ingin menggoda tapi sekaligus berharap mendapatkan kecupan mesra dari gadis bermata bulan tersebut.

"Sudah, tadi aku membuat omurice,"

"Bag-Huuaam~" Pein menguap lebar.

"Apakah kau semalam begadang, Pein- _kun_?" tanya Hinata cemas karena wajah Pein tidak terlihat segar seperti biasanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Semalam ada hal mendadak yang harus aku urus,"

Dahi Hinata menyeringit bingung, "Urusan apa?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, naiklah aku tak mau nanti kau terlambat masuk sekolah," Pein mulai menyalakan mesin motornya, Hinata sudah duduk manis dibelakang Pein tak lupa kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan mengebut," ucap Hinata sesaat sebelum Pein melajukan motornya.

"Baik, Tuan putri." Sahut Pein, tersenyum dibalik helm hitam yang dipakainya.

Dan diam-diam tanpa Pein sadari kalau sejak keluar rumah sakit dirinya diikuti oleh seseorang, bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Pein dan Hinata seraya melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya pada sang bos entah siapa yang sudah menyuruh atau membayarnya.

"Apakah hukuman dari kepala sekolah belum selesai?" tanya Hinata dengan nada setengah merajuk karena merasa bosan disekolah tak ada Pein yang menemani padahal biasanya juga ia selalu sendirian disekolah.

"Apakah kau rindu dan bosan karena aku tak ada disekolah," godanya.

Hinata hanya diam dengan kedua pipi merona merah dan Pein sudah mengetahui jawaban sang kekasih tanpa harus mengucapkannya, "Senin depan aku sudah masuk sekolah dan membuat ramai sekolah lagi,"

"Jangan membuat ulah, aku tak mau kau dihukum lagi. Apa kau senang selalu dimarahi dan diberi hukuman oleh _Sensei_ ," omel Hinata.

Pein mencubit gemas hidung sang kekasih, "Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku,"

"Tentu saja, apa kau tak mau lulus bersamaku? Mengejar mimpi atau cita-citamu,"

Pein mengusap puncak kepala gadis bersurai indigo panjang ini penuh sayang, "Tenang saja aku tak akan membuat ulah atau keributan selama kau ada didekatku, aku juga ingin lulus bersama denganmu, menjadi orang hebat lalu menikahimu,"

Pipi Hinata memerah saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Pein yang ingin menikahinya, "Bo-bohong, pasti jika bertemu wanita lebih cantik dariku kau pasti meninggalkanku,"

"Tidak akan, ka..."

"EHEM..." dehem Rock Lee membuat moment indah keduanya sedikit terganggu.

Pein menoleh menatap sebal pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut dengan gaya rambut bak mangkuk karena mengganggu moment mesranya dengan Hinata, "Pengganggu," decih Pein.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus disitu Pein, hari ini aku dan para komite kedisiplinan sekolah sedang malakukan pemeriksaan kelengkapan seragam dan sebentar lagi jam masuk berbunyi, apa kau mau membuat Hyuuga- _san_ terlambat masuk,"

Pein memutar mata bosan, dengan terpaksa merelakan sang kekasih dibawa pergi oleh Rock Lee dari pada nantinya Hinata terkena hukuman dari _Sensei_ karena terlambat masuk.

Sesaat sebelum masuk Hinata melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum lembut dan Pein membalasnya seraya berteriak, "Semangat belajarnya."

Dan Hinata menganggukan kepala membalasnya, kemudian masuk kedalam sekolah bersama Rock Lee yang berjalan disampingnya.

Pein memakai kembali helmnya yang sejak tadi ditaruhnya diatas motor, kemudian menyalakan mesin motor lalu pergi meninggalkan area sekolah dan nanti sore akan datang menjemput Hinata kembali.

Tak lama Pein pergi, orang yang sejak tadi terus memantau keduanya dari kejauhan seraya mengabadikan moment indah keduanya untuk ditunjukkan pada sang bos, kegiatannya tidak sampai disitu saja, ia juga mengikuti kembali Pein menggunakan mobil namun ternyata kegiatannya menguntit Pein sejak keluar dari rumah sakit diketahui oleh pemuda bersurai orange tersebut. Pein sengaja menjebak pria itu dengan membawanya kesebuah tempat kosong lalu mencegat mobilnya, memaksa sang pengendara mobil hitam itu untuk keluar dan saat keluar Pein langsung mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak.

"Ti-tidak ada aku..."

"Jangan bohong, atau kau lebih suka kalau tubuhmu aku lempar ke dalam lautan dengan tangan serta kaki terikat tali," ancamnya tanpa main-main.

Wajah pria ini pucat pasi dan tahu kalau perkataan Pein serius, "I-i-tu..."

"Katakan, jangan gagap seperti itu,"

"Nyonya Karin yang menyuruhku," seru pria itu cepat.

Kedua mata Pein membulat sempurna ketika mendengar nama wanita bersurai merah itu disebut, jadi wanita iblis itu ingin mengusik kehidupannya. Sudah susah payah Pein pergi menjauh, keluar dari rumah yang seperti neraka itu meninggalkan segalanya yang menyangkut keluarga Namikaze karena merasa bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan itu. Dirinya juga sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada wanita bernama Karin, hak warisnya sebagai putra pertama keluarga Namikaze pada Menma adik tirinya, anak hasil hubungan gelap Kushina kakak dari Karin dengan sang ayah yang menyebabkan sang ibu, Yukina bunuh diri karena mengalami depresi berat.

Segala macam yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze dibuang oleh Pein, bahkan ia memakai nama marga sang ibu tak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang-orang kalau dalam dirinya mengalir darah bangsawan keluarga Namikaze, karena baginya satu-satunya orang tuanya adalah Yukina, ibu sekaligus ayah untuknya tak ada sosok pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu yang merupakan ayah biologisnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya ada atau menyangi dirinya dan sang ibu saat masih hidup.

"Katakan pada wanita iblis itu, jangan pernah mengusik hidupku lagi. Jika aku menemukan orang sepertimu mengikutiku maka kupastikan mereka hanya tinggal nama, camkan itu."

"Ba-baik..."

"Pergilah, aku muak melihatmu dan hapus semua foto yang sudah kau ambil,"

"I-iya."

Pria itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Pein yang berdiri menengadahkan wajah menatap langit dengan ekspresi wajah kesal bercampur marah. Tak bisakah wanita bersurai merah itu membiarkannya hidup tenang, tanpa harus mengusik atau mencampuri kehidupannya tak cukupkah dia menghancurkan segalanya yang ia punya bahkan merenggut sang ibu dari sisinya untuk selamanya.

"Karin." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

 **~00000~0000~00000~**

Seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang dengan rambut tergerai, dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit berdiri di pinggir batas pagar rumah sakit pandangan matanya nanar menatap kebawah. Hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajah serta tubuhnya membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar terkena angin begitupula dengan baju yang dipakainya karena model dress panjang.

Gadis cantik ini berdiri diatas pagar pembatas, menatap kebawah pada kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang tanpa menyadari kalau ada dirinya diatas sini tengah menatap mereka semua. Satu hal yang dipikirkan gadis ini yaitu loncat kebawah, mengakhiri hidupnya yang sudah tak berarti lagi.

Dirinya sudah menyerah untuk hidup, menjalani kehidupan yang terasa kejam serta tak adil baginya mungkin dengan mengakhiri segalanya bisa membuat ia terbebas dari beban hidup yang terasa berat lebih berat dari ditimpa sebuah batu. Tanpa ada rasa takut atau mengurungkan niatnya, gadis ini loncat kebawah namun tanpa diduganya kalau seseorang meraih tangannya membuat tubuhnya tak jadi jatuh padahal ia sudah berpikir kalau akan segera mati.

Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap tak percaya pada pria bersurai kuning yang tengah berusaha menarik tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku,"

"Tidak akan,"

Deidara menarik tubuh gadis itu sekuat tenaga dan usahanya berhasil.

"Ke..."

 **PLAK!**

Deidara menampar keras pipi gadis itu membuatnya tersadar kalau perbuatannya tadi sangat berbahaya dan nyaris saja mereka berdua mati jika saja ia tidak datang tepat waktu menangkap tangannya.

"Apa kau bodoh dan sudah gila!" bentak Deidara penuh amarah.

Gadis bersurai kuning panjang dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit ini hanya diam, menundukkan wajah menatap sendu lantai atap gedung tak lama liquid bening mengalir menetes jatuh kebawah membasahi kedua tangannya, bahunya gemetar karena menangis.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak biarkan aku mati saja Tuan..." isaknya.

Gadis didepan Deidara terlihat sangat rapuh dan tubuhnya sangat ringkih, tanpa sadar Deidara mendekap tubuh gadis itu membawanya kedalam pelukkan hangat mencoba menenangkan, "Apa dengan mengakhiri hidupmu, semuanya akan selesai?"

"Hiiiksh..."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sendiri adalah anak yang terlahir diluar nikah sampai saat ini saja aku tak pernah tahu siapa ayahku tapi ibuku tak pernah sekalipun menyerah untuk menjalani hidup. Ia melahrikan dan membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang," ekspresi Deidara terlihat muram saat mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya bersama sang ibu waktu dulu.

Diedara melepaskan pelukkannya, ditatapnya wajah gadis bermata aquamarine itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Jika semua orang didunia membenci, membuangmu tapi percayalah Tuhan selalu berada didekatmu, menjaga dan melindungimu tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

Kedua mata aquamarine miliknya melebar sempurna mendengarnya tak pernah ia sangka kalau ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya, memberi semangat hidup agar tidak menyerah menjalani kehidupan serta takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Sementara itu Deidara didalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah menyangka kalau akan berkata sebijak itu bahkan terkesan sangat religius mungkin efek dari Hidan si penggila Dewa Jashin itu yang selalu menceramahinya tentang Surga dan Neraka, membuat kedua kupingnya juga Tobi sakit apalagi pria bersurai ungu itu menganggap dirinya adalah seorang gay karena selalu mendekati, merayu Pein padahal apa yang dilakukannya karena ia mengangumi dan begitu mengidolakan sosok Pein bukan mencintainya walau terkadang kelakuan ia sendiri sudah diluar batas tapi setiap orang berhak mengekspresikan perasaan kagumnya pada seseorang termasuk dirinya.

 **Brugh...**

Gadis cantik ini menubrukan tubuhnya, tangisnya pun semakin kencang membuat Deidara kagt sekaligus bingung, "Sudah, sudah jangan menangis lagi," diusapnya lembut punggung gadis ini.

"Ternyata kau disini, Ino," teriak seorang pria paruh baya bersurai kuning dengan rambut dikuncir satu dibelakangnya beberapa pria bertubuh kekar dalam balutan kemeja hitam berdiri mendampingi.

Wajah gadis bernama Ino ini tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan melihat sosok pria paruh baya itu yang dikenalinya sebagai sang ayah, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Pria paruh baya ini berlari cepat menghampiri keduanya, ditariknya kuat tubuh Ino atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa putri kandungnya sendiri.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Paman," teriak Deidara marah karena perlakuan Inoichi yang dinilainya tidak manusiawi.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, anak muda dia adalah anaku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya termasuk membawanya pulang kerumah,"

"Tapi tidak harus menyeretnya seperti itu, lagi pula ia tengah hamil,"

"Apa? Hamil?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Inoichi memandang tajam putri semata wayangnya tersebut, wajahnya tampak murka karena ternyata Ino selama ini menyembunyikan kehamilannya pantas saja jika ia kabur dari rumah.

 **PLAK**

Ino ditampar kuat oleh sang ayah, saking kuatnya hingga bibirnya robek dan darah segar mengalir disudut bibir serta pipinya.

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Kenapa kau mengandung anak haram itu seharusnya sudah sejak dulu aku memisahkan kalian berdua agar tak ada kejadian seperti ini,"

Ino menangis mendengar cacian sang ayah, karena keluarganyalah Ino mengalami depresi berat juga ternyata pria yang selama ini selalu dipercaya dan dicintainya ternyata hanya membohongi sekaligus memperalatnya saja demi menghancurkan bisnis sang ayah.

"Ayo pulang dan setelah pulang ayah meminta dokter menggurkan kandunganmu,"

"Bunuh saja aku ayah bersama bayi ini," lirih Ino dengan berlinang air mata meminta sang ayah melenyapkannya.

"Ayah membunuh bayi itu bukan dirimu,"

"Bunuh aku saja, biarkan aku mati bersama anakku," Ino duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sang ayah dengan berlinang air mata, sosok Ino yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan selalu tersenyum cerah itu hilang sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup.

Deidara sangat kesal melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu didepan matanya, "Apa kau sudah tak punya hati nurani lagi pak tua," teriak Deidara.

Deidara meraih tubuh Ino membantunya untuk berdiri, tak merendahkan dirinya dihadapan pria tua ini yang disebuat sebagai ayah, "Tu-Tuan..." isak Ino.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, anak muda. Minggir dari hadapanku,"

"Tidak. Jika kau ingin menyakitinya lewati aku dulu,"

Inoichi tertawa lucu melihat sikap Deidara karena berani melawannya, apa dia tak tahu siapa pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau berani juga, apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tidak. Tapi apa peduliku, sekalipun kau adalah orang hebat, aku tak takut,"

Kalau sudah begini mau tak mau Inoichi harus melakukan kekerasan, ia menyuruh beberapa pengawal pribadinya menghajar Deidara membuatnya mengerti akan posisinya dan menunjukkan siapa ia sebenarnya pada pemuda sombong itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa salah satu anak buah Inoichi langsung memukul wajah Deidara membuat pemuda berwajah feminis itu terhuyung jatuh dengan pipi biru lebam, Ino berusaha mendekati namun tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh ayahnya.

"Cuih!" Deidara membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah.

"Lumayan juga pukulan kalian tapi tak lebih kuat dari pukulan seorang gadis," cibirnya membuat geram para pengawal Inoichi karena merasa diremehkan.

Walau penampilan Deidara terlihat feminis dan lemah tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan, tak butuh waktu lama ia bisa mengalahkan beberapa pengawal bertubuh kekar itu membuat Inoichi diam tak berkata, kagum sekaligus tak mempercayai dengan penglihatannya.

"Berikan dia padaku,"

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk membawanya, aku ayahnya sedangkan kau adalah orang lain,"

Deidara mendesah cepat, matanya memandang tajam dan dalam pada Inoichi, "Aku akan bertanggung padanya, menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya juga menikahinya," tukas Deidara cepat.

Baik Inoichi dan Ino, keduanya kaget sekaligus syok mendengarnya terlebih dengan Ino yang tak percaya kalau pemuda asing itu akan mengerluarkan kata-kata yang diharapkan keluar dari pria yang sudah menodainya, ayah dari bayi didalam kandungannya.

"Dan jika aku menikahinya, itu berarti aku bukan orang lain dan berhak membawanya bersamaku," Deidara menarik tangan Ino membawanya mendekat padanya.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya karena kau..."

"Tak pantas untuk putrimu," sela Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah sejak tadi berdiri bersembunyi dibalik pintu mendengar dan melihat semuanya, menonton semua yang terjadi.

Tadinya Pein datang kerumah sakit untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal tapi menemukan keduanya menghilang dari kamar dan saat mencarinya ternyata keduanya ada diatap gedung rumah sakit bersama seorang pria paruh baya asing ditemani beberapa pengawal pribadi, awalnya ia ingin datang membantu tapi sengaja berdiri diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut karena percaya kalau Deidara bisa melawan mereka, namun tak pernah ia sangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Deidara yang selama ini selalu menggangu, menggodanya.

" _Akhirnya kau menjadi pria normal juga." Pikir Pein senang._

Hari-harinya yang selalu diganggu oleh Deidara akan segera berakhir karena temannya itu aku akan menikah dan memiliki istri sekaligus menjadi seorang ayah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"Namaku adalah Pein Yahiko," jawabnya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Pein berjalan santai menghampiri, salah satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong dengan sebelah tangannya menggengam ponsel pintar berwarna hitam metalik dengan lambang buah apel digigit,"Aku adalah teman dari pemuda itu dan orang yang akan menjamin mereka berdua,"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya Inoichi tak mengerti.

Pein memberikan ponselnya pada Inoichi dan meminta pria paruh baya itu berbicara pada seseorang ditelpon.

Awalnya Inoichi tampak bingung dan kesal pada Pein namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi bahkan ketakutan entah siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya namun sanggup membuat pria bersurai kuning panjang itu diam seribu bahasa.

Inoichi mengembalikan ponsel milik Pein, ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bersurai orange dengan wajah penuh tindik ini adalah cucu dari orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengijinkan dan merestui pernikahan kalian berdua namun kau harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yamanaka agar garis keturuan klan Yamanaka tidak terhenti padaku mengingat aku hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan saja sebagai penerusku dan anak yang akan lahir nantinya harus menjadi penerus keluarga Yamanaka. Apa kau menyanggupinya anak muda?"

"Ya. Aku terima persayaratanmu pak tua," Deidara menyanggupi keinginan Inoichi.

"Karena kini ia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, aku tidak akan membiayai kehidupan Ino lagi dan sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya." Tukas Inoichi seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan atap rumah sakit.

Sementara itu Ino menangis menatap punggung lebar sang ayah, ada perasaan bersalah menyelip dihati karena tidak bisa menjadi anak berbakti dan dibanggakan terlebih sang ayah menaruh harapan besar padanya agar kelak bisa meneruskan perjuangannya sebagai kepala keluarga klan Yamanaka selanjutnya tapi apa daya, semua harapan dan impian sang ayah harus dihancurkannya tak pernah Ino inginkan melihat kedua orang tuanya bersedih apalagi memandanginya dengan wajah penuh kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, ayah..." isaknya.

 **~(-_-)~**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan sang ayah tadi pagi, Ino tampak murung. Gadis cantik bersurai kuning ini duduk diam dikamar tak banyak bicara, sarapan pagi yang dibawakan suster tak disentuhnya sama sekali dibiarkan begitu saja diatas nakas tak berselera sama sekali untuk memakannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar jelas dipendengaran Ino menandakan seseorang masuk namun ia enggan melihat siapa yang datang, ia lebih suka menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan.

"Apa kau merasa sedih?" tanya Deidara seraya duduk disamping ranjang menatap dalam gadis bersurai kuning tersebut.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, "Ke-kenapa anda ingin menikahiku dan bertanggung jawab dengan hal yang tak pernah anda lakukan," ucap Ino lirih.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku serius dengan perkataanku,"

"A-aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, Tuan,"

"Siapa yang bilang aku kasihan padamu?"

"Jika bukan rasa kasihan lalu apa? Karena tak mungkin kalau anda mencintaiku...Hiiksh..." isaknya.

Deidara menghela nafas pelan, diraihnya tangan Ino yang dingin, "Apa kau membenciku, Nona?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Kalau begitu mulailah belajar mencintai dan menerimaku,"

Kedua mata aquamarine milik Ino melebar sempurna, "Mungkin ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan untuk kita berdua sekaligus cara membuktikan kepada orang-orang diluar sana kalau aku adalah pria normal dan sejati," ujarnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi, Ino tak pernah mengira kalau didunia ini akan ada pria sebaik ini yang mau melakukan sesuatu hal yang pemuda bersurai hitam berkulit pucat itu tak mau lakukan, menikahi dan bertanggung jawab dengan bayi didalam kandungannya.

"Hiiiksh...ke-kenapa a-anda sebaik ini padaku, Tuan..."

Deidara membawa Ino kedalam pelukkannya membiarkan kemeja hitam polosnya basah oleh air mata, "Aku tak mau bayi itu bernasib sepertiku, terlahir tak memiliki seorang ayah dan selalu dihina sebagai anak haram. Aku akan menyanginya seperti anakku sendiri,"

Tangis Ino semakin pecah, dilingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Deidara membalas pelukkan hangatnya, tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau akan bertemu apalagi menikah dengan pria asing ini yang menolongnya dari tindakan bunuh diri, mau menikahinya dan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya padahal sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau ini bukanlah anaknya. Dulu Ino selalu menggangp pemuda berkulit pucat dari keluarga Hamura itu adalah malaikat pelindungnya, orang yang akan selalu menjaga juga mencintainya namun nyata dia adalah sosok iblis. Menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang baik namun berhati jahat sekaligus busuk.

"Terima kasih, Tuan sudah mau menerima orang sepertiku." Ucap Ino dengan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam.

Dan diam-diam dari luar kamar, Pein berdiri mengamati. Senyuman lebar terus menghiasi wajahnya, ia ikut merasa senang dan terharu dengan sikap Deidara yang mau menikahi Ino, bertanggung jawab pada bayi yang tengah dikandungnya padahal sudah jelas kalau itu bukanlah anaknya.

"Harus aku, akui kau adalah pria sejati Deidara. Aku mengaku kalah padamu." Gumam Pein penuh bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini Deidara membawa Ino ke kafe, ingin meperkenalkan juga memberitahukan mengenai pernikahannya pada Konan, Hidan dan Tobi. Saat Deidara datang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis cantik bersurai kuning ponytail semua orang tampak bingung dan bertanya-tanya bahkan Tobi mengira kalau gadis yang bersama Deidara adalah adiknya karena sama-sama memiliki warna rambut kuning panjang walau rambut kuning milik Ino tidak secerah Deidara.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Deidara setelah meminta Ino duduk disebuah kursi dekat jendela.

"Apa saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana,"

"Hmm..." Ino mengangguk patuh.

Deidara pergi kebelakang dapur membuatkan minuman untuk Ino, baru juga ia mengambil gelas kosong dari dalam lemari Hidan dan Tobi langsung menarik tangannya membawanya ke pojokan dapur menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Deidara kesal karena mereka membawanya ke pojokkan.

Hidan memegangi dahi Deidara takut-takut kalau temannya itu demam tinggi atau sakit dan mengigau kalau gadis yang dibawanya adalah Pein karena dulu pernah sekali Deidara memeluk bahkan hampir mencium Hidan saat demam tinggi karena menggapnya sebagai Pein.

"Tidak panas,"

"Memang aku tidak sakit," dengus Deidara kesal.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kenapa bersikap aneh seperti ini?" tanya Deidara kesal karena sikap Hidan dan Tobi sangat aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa itu adikmu?" kali ini Tobi yang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Bukan,"

"Lalu siapnya kau?"

"Nanti aku akan beritahu pada kalian dan minggir dari hadapanku karena aku ingin membuatkan jus buah untuknya,"

Tobi dan Hidan langsung minggir, memberikan jalan pada Deidara. Mereka benar-benar sangat bingung dan penasaran dengan gadis yang dibawa Deidara karena selama menjadi temannya baru pertama kalinya pemuda yang tergila-gila pada Pein itu membawa seorang gadis ke dalam kafe.

Diam-diam dan dari kejauhan Tobi serta Hidan mengintip dari balik meja kasir melihat keduanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa mungkin itu pacarnya," ujar Tobi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau si maniak Pein itu memiliki pacar," sahut Hidan.

"Lalu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja saudara atau kenalannya,"

"Tapi..."

"EHEM..." dehem Konan.

Wanita cantik bersurai kuning dengan hiasan bunga mawar di kepala, berdiri dibelakang keduanya seraya berkacak pinggang menatap geram keduanya karena bukan bekerja malah mengintip Deidara seraya bergosip ria.

"Ko-Konan..." Tobi tersenyum kiku menatap sang bos.

"Kembali bekerja dan masalah siapa gadis itu nanti akan aku tanyakan,"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, tapian. Kembali bekerja Hidan, Tobi!" bentak Konan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Wajah cantik Konan yang selalu tersenyum lembut berbubah menjadi menyeramkan bak Dewa Oni membuat Tobi dan Hidan langsung kembali ke pekerjaan mereka karena takut pada amukan Konan.

"Huh! Dasar mereka." Keluh Konan.

Sebenarnya Konan juga merasa penasaran dengan gadis yang tengah bersama Deidara tapi mengingat saat ini kafe tengah ramai dan mereka harus melayani para pelanggan untuk sementara waktu ia harus menahan diri untuk menghampiri keduanya.

 **~(-_-)~**

Susana kafe terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang ada didalam kafe. Konan meminta Deidara dan gadis yang bersama Deidara untuk ikut ke ruangannya karena kedatangan keduanya satu setengah jam lalu ini membuat kaget sekaligus penasaran Tobi serta Hidan.

"Duduklah," Konan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

"Aku tahu mengapa kau membawa kami kesini,"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, tolong kau jelaskan dan perkenalkan siapa gadis cantik disebelahmu,"

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kalian mempercayai perkataanku dan bukan mentertawakanku,"

"Oke," sahut Tobi.

Konan menyesap minumannya seraya menungu penjelasan Deidara, "Cepat katakan pada kami,"

"Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, calon istriku dan minggu depan kami akan menikah," Deidara memperkenalkan Ino pada ketiga temannya.

"APA?! MENIKAH!" teriak Konan, Hidan dan Tobi bersamaan.

"Uhuk..." Konan terdesak minumannya.

"Hah!" Tobi memegangi jantungnya yang serasa ingin copot.

Hidan terus mengoceh seperti tengah membaca mantra.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Deidara,"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tanyakan saja padanya, apakah aku berbohong pada kalian?"

"Benarkah itu, Nona?"

"I-iya dan saat ini aku juga tengah mengandung,"

 **BRUK!**

Tobi langsung jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Konan terasa lemas tak bertenaga, sedangkan Hidan berdiri kaku dengan wajah syok berat.

"Ya, ampun!" seru Deidara malas.

Sementara itu Ino terlihat bingung sekaligus tak enak hati melihat reaksi teman-teman Deidara yang tak terduga.

"A-apakah aku salah ucap," Ino melirik Deidara dengan wajah penuh sesal.

"Tidak. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu,"

"Tapi, mereka," tunjuk Ino tak enak hati.

"Sudah biarkan saja," Deidara melemparkan senyuman manis pada Ino.

Baik Konan dan Hidan mereka tidak mengira kalau Deidara bisa berbuat sejauh ini, mendengar ia ingin menikah saja sudah membuat syok kini ditambah gadis bernama Ino itu tengah hamil, sungguh diluar dugaan dan bisa dibilang kalau hal ini adalah kemajuan pesat bagi Deidara.

"Sepertinya aku butuh segelas air putih." Gumam Konan.

 **~0000~0000~0000~**

Berita pernikahan Deidara dan Ino memang membuat teman-temannya tekejut namun mereka dibuat bangga dan kagum pada sosok pemuda bersurai kuning panjang itu karena memiliki hati yang sangat baik, lapang serta tulus setelah mendengar semua cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari Pein.

"Aku sangat kagum dan bangga padamu, Deidara," teriak Tobi dengan berliang air mata.

Pemuda bersurai hitam ini memeluk erat tubuh Deidara mengekspresikan rasa harunya pada sahabatnya itu namuan sepertinya orang yang dipeluk tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku, Tobi! Ingusmu hampir mengenaiku," omelnya seraya mendorong paksa tubuh Tobi.

Semua orang tertawa riang melihat tingkah keduanya, yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Saat ini Konan sengaja mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan pernikahan Deidara dan Ino sebagai ucapan selamat sekaligus mendukung keputusan temannya tersebut.

Hinata juga tampak hadir di acara pesta yang dibuat di kafe dan gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut sudah mengetahui tentang rencana pernikahan Deidara dari Pein yang menceritakan semuanya. Hinata merasa kalau Ino adalah gadis paling beruntung karena mendapatkan pemuda seperti Deidara yang sangat baik.

"Mari kita bersulang," Hidan mengangkat tinggi gelasnya yang sudah terisi beer.

Pein dan yang lainnya ikut mengangkat tinggi gelasnya dan bersulang bersama. Disaat mereka tengah asik menikmati pesta, tertawa dan bergembira merayakan berita besar serta bahagia ini seseorang datang ke kafe membuat suasana yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi tegang.

Pintu kafe diketuk oleh seseorang padahal Konan sengaja menutup kafe lebih cepat dan ada tulisan 'Closed' di depan pintu.

Merasa penasaran Konan ditemani Hidan pergi ke pintu masuk kafe melihat siapa yang datang.

"Dia?!" seru Konan tak percaya.

Pria bersurai kuning jabrik dalam balutan kemeja biru dongker mahalnya tersenyum ramah dibalik pintu masuk kafe, berharap Konan akan membukakan pintu untuknya dan menginjinkan masuk untuk menemui anaknya.

"Mau apa, pria itu kesini?" tanya Hidan geram.

"Entahlah. Tapi sebaiknya, kau cepat beritahukan hal ini pada Pein, aku tak mau di mengamuk didepan Hinata juga Ino,"

Hidan langsung berlari ke arah belakang memanggil temannya itu karena yang datang adalah tamu untuknya bukan seorang pelanggan yang diharapkan.

Konan membuka kunci pintu dan mempersilhkan pria itu masuk tanpa di ikuti pengawal pribadi miliknya, "Ada urusan apa, anda kesini Tuan Namikaze?" tanya Konan berusaha bersikap ramah namun nyata wajahnya terlihat sangat sinis dan tak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Konan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri," sahut Konan dingin.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar jelas ditelinga Konan dan itu pasti Pein, benar saja pemuda bersurai orange itu berlari menerjang hendak memukul pria bersurai kuning jabrik berkulit tan tersebut yang merupakan sang ayah, Minato Namikaze.

"Kau!" desis Pein.

Tinjunya tertahan karena Hidan serta Tobi menahan tubuh Pein, "Tenangkanlah dirimu, kawan," ujar Hidan.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku menghajar pria bresengsek ini!" racau Pein memandang penuh benci serta dendam pada sosok sang ayah.

Minato tersenyum ramah menatap sosok sang ayah yang telah lama tak dilihatnya, "Apa kabar anakku,"

Wajah Pein terlihat semakin marah tak kala Minato memanggilnya dengan sebutan, anak diakhir kalimat, "Aku bukan anakku dan kau bukan ayahku,"

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin memastikan perkataan Karin, apakah benar kau ada disini atau tidak,"

Pein masih terus berusaha lepas dari cengkeram kedua temannya, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah sok baik dan lembut pria itu. Melampiaskan segala amarah, benci dan dendamnya pada pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu yang tak bisa ia pungkuri kalau didalam tubuhnya mengalir darahnya, seorang Namikaze.

"Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu, Pein. Apa kau tak suka bertemu dengan ayah,"

Pein tertawa sinis, "Ayah katamu!"

Dipandangnya sinis dan penuh benci Minato, "Kau bukan ayahku! Pergi!" teriak Pein penuh amarah.

Hinata berlari ke arah depan walau Deidara meminta untuk tidak pergi menyusul Pein namun perasaan hatinya sangat tidak enak dan firasatnya benar sekali.

"Pein- _kun_!" seru Hinata kaget melihat sang kekasih yang hilang kendali tak seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mendekat namun ditahan oleh Deidara karena kedatangannya akan semakin membuat kacau keadaan.

"Aku mohon padamu, Tuan Namikaze pergilah tinggalkan tempat ini. Apa anda belum puas menyakitinya dan menorehkan luka dihatinya," ujar Konan dengan nada setengah memohon berharap pria itu pergi dari kafe.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan datang lagi karena bagaimanapun ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan pada Pein. Maaf sudah membuat keributan disini, selamat malam semuanya." Pamit Minato.

Para pengawal berjalan mengikuti sang Tuan, saat Minato sudah memasuki mobil baru Hidan dan Tobi melepaskan cengkeramannya tapi ternyata Pein hendak mengejar namun tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Hinata akan berlari memeluknya dari belakang mencoba menahan serta meredam amarahnya.

"Aku mohon, hentikan Pein-kun..." lirih Hinata.

Seketika tubuh Pein menegang kaku, diraihnya kedua tangan sang kekasih yang melingkar erat diperutnya, "Maaf..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

Pein memutar tubuhnya, memeluk erat sang kekasih meluapkan perasaan hatinya.

Semua orang terdiam dan suasana langsung hening, pesta yang sejak awal Konan rancang untuk merayakan berita bahagia Deidara berubah menjadi suram dan menegang seperti ini karena kedatangan orang yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali. Kenapa pria itu harus datang menemui Pein membuatnya harus teringat kembali kenangan buruk masa kecilnya, tak cukupkah luka yang ditorehkan oleh Minato dan Karin.

Pein hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya secara normal, memiliki sebuah keluarga yang utuh serta harmonis tanpa harus ikut terlibat dalam perebutan harta kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga Namikaze yang sudah membuat sang ibu menderita hingga akhirnya bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menerima tekanan dan siksaan batin yang diberikan oleh keluarga Namikaze juga Minato.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara, Ino karena pesta kalian berdua,"

"Tak apa Konan, jangan kau pikirkan hal itu karena keadaan Pein terlihat mengkhawatirkan,"

Konan melirik ke arah Pein yang masih berdiri memeluk Hinata, "Kau benar, kita harus menguatkan hatinya jangan biarakan kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi." Ujar Konan cemas.

Hinata terus memeluk tubuh tinggi tegap sang kekasih, menyalurkan perasan sayang serta cemasnya karena tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan hanya bisa memeluknya seperti ini.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan waktu membaca Fic ini^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak juga yang sudah memberikan Riview dan membuat saya semangat menulis kelanjutan Fic ini. Mohon maaf lagi-lagi tidak bisa membalasnya#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Dan mohon maaf kalau sikap serta Deidara atau para karakter lainnya tidak sesuai dengan sifat aslinya karena kebutuhan cerita terlebih Pein yang tidak seperti sifat aslinya yang dingin dan pendiam.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengetikan dan mohon maaf jika kelanjutannya agak sedikit aneh atau membingungkan karena sebenarnya Fic ini adalah versi PeinHina dari Fic 'My Bad Boy' milik saya di akun yang tidak bisa saya buka dan alur ceritanya secara garis besar sama namun beberapa konflik dan endingnya akan berbeda.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata x Pain/Pein**

 **Slight**

 **Deidara x Ino**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC TINGKAT AKUT (SIKAP PEIN JAUH BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN YANG ASLI), NO BAKU, EYD amburadul, OC, CRACK PAIR, Alur kadang cepat dan lambat, Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu dimana, Minato yang merupakan ayah kandung Pein tiba-tiba saja datang ke kafe membuat heboh semua orang bahkan Pein mengamuk ingin menghajarnya tapi ditahan Hidan juga Tobi namun yang bisa meredam amarahnya hanya Hinata, sang kekasih. Tak lama Minato pulang setelah membuat keributan, Pein pun pulang mengantar Hinata. Pemuda bersurai orang itu tak berbicara banyak hanya meminta maaf pada Deidara serta Ino karena mengacaukan pesta perayaan pernikahan mereka berdua dan setelah kejadian itu Pein menghilang bak ditelan bumi bahkan Konan mendatangi apartemen mewah Pein, nyatanya pemuda dengan wajah penuh tindik itu tidak ada disana membuat semua orang semakin cemas dan takut kalau Pein akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang bodoh seperti melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti waktu itu.

Hinata juga lebih banyak melamun memikirkan keadaan Pein, ia sudah berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel Pein mendatangi apartemennya bersama Konan dan yang lain tapi Pein tetap tidak ada. Kemana Hinata harus mencari sosok pemuda bermata cokelat itu yang saat ini begitu dirindukan sekaligus sangat ia cemaskannya.

"Pein- _kun_." Lirih Hinata.

Walau saat ini Hinata sedang ada masalah tapi pekerjaan di kafe tetap harus ia laksanakan. Deidara dan Ino menunda sementara waktu pesta pernikahan mereka berdua, padahal rencananya mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji suci disebuah gereja kecil dipinggir kota walau Deidara sendiri sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka berdua ke catatan sipil, tapi bagaimanapun pria bersurai kuning panjang ini tetap ingin mengucapkan janji serta sumpah suci didepan Tuhan juga mengadakan upacara pernikahan untuk Ino walau tidak bisa secara mewah namun setidaknya berkesan dan bisa menjadi kenangan serta cerita untuk anak cucu mereka nantinya.

"Hinata- _san_ ," panggil Ino pelan.

Gadis yang dipanggil masih duduk melamun didekat lemari pendingin tak mengidahkan panggilan dari Ino yang sejak tadi memanggil.

Ino berjalan mendekat, ditepukkanya pelan pundak Hinata seraya memanggilnya, "Hinata- _san_ ,"

"Ekh! I-Ino- _san_ ," serunya kikuk.

Ino tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata, "Apa kau sedang memikirkan Pein- _san_?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Iya. Aku merasa cemas dan khawatir dengannya," wajah Hinata terlihat sendu membayangkan wajah sang kekasih.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan Pein- _san_ , apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Aku ingin memeluknya erat," jawab Hinata cepat mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat ini yang memang sangat ingin mendekap tubuh tegap sang kekasih.

Ino terkekeh kecil, "Kau sedikit mesum juga, Hinata- _san_ ,"

Pipi Hinata merona merah karena terlalu menjawab dengan jujur tapi setidaknya pertanyaan menggoda dari Ino sudah membuat suasana hati Hinata menjadi lebih baik tidak murung lagi, karena bagaimanapun mereka semua juga mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Takut jika nantinya gadis bermata bulan tersebut jatuh sakit karena memikirkan tentang Pein yang kini keberadaannya entah berada dimana seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Konan dan yang lainnya memilih tak mencari dan menunggu Pein kembali muncul begitu pula dengan Hinata karena tak tahu lagi harus mencari dimana, mungkin saat ini Pein ingin sendirian untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Kafe tutup lebih awal, Konan beralasan ingin beristirahat cepat mengingat saat ini diluar tengah turun hujan walau tidak terlalu deras tapi sanggup membuat tubuh basah kuyup jika berjalan tidak mengenakan payung. Hinata sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan seragam sekolah yang ia dobel mengenakan jaket hitam oranye milik Pein yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah dipinjamkan walau saat dipakai kebesaran tapi terasa hangat.

"Aku pulang, semuanya. Selamat malam dan sampai besok." Hinata membungkuk memberi salam pada Konan, Hidan serta Tobi yang masih berada didalam kafe.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hinata." Sahut Konan seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Bye-bye, Hinata- _chan_." Tobi ikut melambaikan tangan bersama Konan sedangkan Hidan hanya berkata 'Hn' pada Hinata.

Sebelum keluar dari kafe, Hinata membuka payung ungu polos berbentuk mangkuk miliknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah halte bus namun baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kafe sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disampingnya, menawarkan tumpangan pada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata ragu terlebih ini ditengah hujan, dimalam hari dan suasana jalan cukup sepi membuatnya harus bersikap waspada pada kemungkinan apapun mengingat ini adalah kota Tokyo walau tingkat kejahatannya tidak terlalu tinggi bukan berarti tidak ada pernah ada tindakan kejahatan di sini.

Kaca mobil terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang dengan rambut pony tail tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, "Ino- _san_?!" seru Hinata dengan nafas lega karena yang mengajak bukan orang jahat atau paman genit seperti bayangannya barusan.

"Masuklah, biar aku antar pulang," Ino membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

Hinata duduk manis dibelakang Ino, seraya melipat payung kecilnya yang basah karena air hujan, "Maaf, sudah merepotkan,"

"Jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu, Hinata, kau seperti tidak mengenal aku saja," ujar Deidara dari arah kemudi supir.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Deidara, selama perjalanan Hinata banyak berbincang dengan Ino serta Deidara sampai tidak terasa kalau Hinata sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. Hujan masih turun membasahi kota Tokyo malah semakin deras sebelum turun dari mobil Hinata membuka payungnya seraya berkata terima kasih kepada keduanya karena sudah diberi tumpangan secara gratis dan bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Hal yang ingin Hinata lakukan saat berada di apartemen adalah berendam air hangat, meminum segelas cokelat panas ditemani beberapa potong kue jahe, namun tubuh Hinata menegang kaku, kedua matanya melebar sempurna menatap seorang pemuda dalam balutan jaket hitam tengah berdiri menunggu didepan pintu apartemen.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu seraya memeperlihatkan senyuman.

Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan dan cemaskan beberapa hari ini.

"Pein- _kun_..." isak Hinata.

"Kau, kemana saja Pein- _kun_...aku...aku merindukanmu..." Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu cemas," Pein mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sang kekasih, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _Hime_."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata mengajak masuk Pein kedalam apartemennya, terlebih pakaian yang dikenakan Pein basah kuyup dan jika terus dibiarkan bisa-bisa masuk angin. Selama Pein membersihkan diri Hinata menyiapkan makan malam, untung saja Hinata masih memiliki beberapa kaos berukuran besar yang pernah ia dapatkan sebagai bonus belanja disupermarket atau toko langganannya.

Hinata membuat nasi kare karena makanan itu cocok dimakan disaat cuaca seperti ini dan ternyata diam-diam Pein yang sudah selesai mandi duduk diam mengamati sang kekasih yang tengah asik berkutak didepan kompor tengah memasak, diatas meja sudah ada secangkir kopi latte yang masih panas ditemani beberapa kue jahe cukup untuk membuat Pein tidak merasa bosan menunggu Hinata menyiapkan makan malam.

"Apakah masih lama?" tanya Pein yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Hinata mulai menuangkan kuah kare ke atas nasi.

Setelah masakannya siap, Hinata menghidangkannya untuk Pein, "Ini makan malamnya, Tuan muda, maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu," ujar Hinata berpura-pura sebagai pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan.

"Kalau begitu, duduk disebelahku. Temani aku makan sampai kenyang," Pein menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Baik, Tuan muda." Sahut Hinata patuh.

Keduanya makan malam bersama, Pein sangat lahap makan masakan Hinata bahkan ia meminta nambah hingga dua kali entah karena memang masakan Hinata yang terasa enak atau memang pada dasarnya Pein sedang lapar tapi apapun itu Hinata tetap merasa senang karena Pein mau makan masakannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan merapihkan semua peralatan dapur dan makan yang tadi digunakan, kini Hinata dan Pein duduk di ruang tengah.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, kau kemana saja Pein- _kun_ semua orang cemas mencarimu," ujar Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

Pein diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia hanya mengelus pelan pundak sang kekasih menyampaikan perasaannya yang tengah gundah.

Hinata menatap penuh arti wajah Pein, "Apa kau tak mau membagi sedikit masalahmu padaku, Pein- _kun_ ," diusapnya lembut wajah Pein.

Pein meraih tangan Hinata menciumnya sekilas lalu didekapnya erat tubuh sang kekasih, "Jika aku menceritkan segalanya apakah kau berjanji tak akan membenciku atau pergi meninggalkanku," wajahnya ditenggelamkan keleher Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Hinata mengusap lembut punggung Pein dengan penuh kasih, "Ya,"

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, _Hime_ ," dikecupnya pipi sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menerima kecupan dari Pein, "Aku juga."

Pein menghirup dalam-dalam nafas lalu menghembuskannya cepat, iris cokelatnya memandang penuh arti pada Hinata bibirnya serasa ragu untuk berkata namun terus menyembunyikan kebenaran juga tentang siapa dirinya pada sang kekasih tak akan baik juga karena suatu hari nanti Hinata juga pasti akan mengetahuinya, siapa diri Pein yang sebenarnya juga masa lalunya bersama dengan wanita bersurai merah dengan kaca mata minus membingkai wajah yang kini menjadi istri kedua sang ayah, ibu kandung dari Menma sang adik tiri.

Hinata masih duduk diam disamping sang kekasih mendengar ceritanya walau sebenarnya didalam hati Hinata merasa sedikit gundah tapi ia menyakinkan diri dan siap mengetahui segala macam apapun rahasia mengenai Pein karena menerima sang kekasih apa adanya, sekelam apapun masa lalu pemuda bermata cokelat itu, Hinata tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sama sekali.

Pein Yahiko, sebenarnya lahir dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan kaya yaitu Namikaze, ayahnya bernama Minato Namikaze calon kepala keluarga Namikaze selanjutnya sedangkan sang ibu bernama Yukina Yahiko, putri tunggal Jiraiya seorang kepala keluarga Yakuza yang sangat terkenal di daerah Konoha. Keduanya menikah karena dijodohkan oleh keluarga masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya Jiraiya memaksa ayah Minato menikahkan putra mereka dengan Yukina karena ternyata gadis bersurai orange itu memendam perasaan cinta pada pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu semenjak duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Pernikahan mereka berdua terjadi karena berlandaskan bisinis semata, Minato sendiri tak menaruh hati atau mencintai Yukina. Mereka berdua, menikah di usia yang terbilang masih belia, Minato berusia delapan belas tahun sedangkan Yukina tujuh belas tahun. Pernikahan keduanya digelar meriah sekaligus mewah bahkan Jiraiya mengahadiahkan tiket bulan madu ke Perancis untuk mereka berdua. Saat malam pertama dengan jelas Minato mengatakan pada Yukina tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai atau menerimanya dalam hidupnya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak bisa memberikan hati serta cintamu padaku, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku berada disampingmu juga mendampingimu sampai tiba waktunya aku pergi dari dunia ini,"

"Terserah padamu, Yukina. Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan, seperti ayahmu yang sudah mengancam dan memaksa ayahku untuk menikahimu." Ujar Minato seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar pengantin.

Yukina hanya bisa duduk menangis di atas ranjang, meratapi keadaannya. Tak bisakah Minato memberikan sedikit saja perasaannya padanya membiarkan dirinya menyelinap masuk disuatu sudut sisi hatinya yang kosong walau hanya sebentar.

Awal tahun pernikahan Yukina harus terus menguatkan hati serta batinnya karena Minato lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-teman kampusnya meninggalkan ia sendirian dirumah, sampai suatu malam Minato pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tanpa sengaja meniduri Yukina walau saat mendekapnya nama wanita lain yang selalu disebutnya.

Karena kejadian malam itu, Yukina mengandung benih yang tanpa sengaja ditanamkan Minato dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Saat mengetahui kehamilannya Yukina merasa senang, karena bisa mengandung benih dari pria yang dicintainya disaat semua orang terlihat senang lain hal dengan Minato yang terlihat tidak senang dan berharap kalau Yukina mengalami keguguran.

Yukina mengandung selama tiga puluh tujuh minggu, ia dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat ditolong oleh salah satu pejalan kaki yang berada disekitar rumah karena melihatnya merintih kesakitan dipinggir jalan saat hendak melakukan jalan pagi. Tak ada keluarga yang menemaninya melahirkan karena kini mereka berdua tinggal jauh dari keluarga mereka masing-masing dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri.

Yukina berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan sang anak seorang diri, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa ia akan lahirkan sang anak kedunia buah cintanya bersama sang suami.

"Dorong terus, Nyonya, kepalanya sudah terlihat,"

Yukina mengejan sekuat tenaga dan usahanya melahirkan sang anak berhasil, suara isak tangis bayinya terdengar merdu ditelinga tanpa sadar ia menangis bahagia.

"Selamat Nyonya. Bayi anda laki-laki," ujar seorang perawat sambil menyerahkan bayinya yang sudah dibersihkan dan terbungkus rapi kain berwarna biru.

Yukina menangis bahagia serta haru saat menggendong sang buah hati untuk pertama kali. Tak henti-hentinya wanita cantik bersurai orange ini mengecup lembut pipi gembil bayinya yang masih merah, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia dengan kelahiran anaknya.

Dengan penuh kasih Yukina memberikan asi pertamanya untuk bayinya, "Terima kasih, karena telah hadir dihidup ibu." Ucapnya sambil terus mengusap lembut kepala bayinya dengan lembut dan sesekali menciuminya.

Saat Yukina berjuang antara hidup dan mati melahirkan dirumah sakit, Minato tak ada disisinya untuk menemani atau memberikan semangat, saat melahirkan bahkan setelah dua hari paska melahirkan Minato tetap tak datang melihat bayinya. Pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu hanya menghubungi Yukina lewat ponsel memberikan ucapan selamat padanya tak lebih.

Sikap Minato semakin hari semakin dingin terlebih setelah kehadiran sang anak, Minato memberikan nama Pein untuk putranya karena menurutnya anaknya harus tahu kalau dirinya terlahir dari rasa sakit sang ayah juga penderitaan ibunya karena tak bisa mendapatkan hati serta cinta dari ayahnya.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, Pein tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan lincah, memberikan kebahagian tersendiri dihati Yukina bahkan hari-harinya menjadi lebih berarti semenjak kehadiran putra semata wayangnya itu.

Pagi ini tak biasanya Minato masih berada dirumah, kini pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu tengah duduk santai di kursi membaca koran.

Yukina tersenyum senang melihat sang suami masih dirumah belum pergi ke kantor seperti hari-hari biasanya, "Selamat pagi, _Anata_." Sapa Yukina lembut.

Minato hanya diam, fokus membaca koran paginya ditangannya tak menanggapi sapaan sang istri.

Yukina hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya dan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, jadi tak aneh untuknya. diambilya apron merah muda bergambar kepala kucing lalu memakainya, pagi ini ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, saat sedang sibuk di dapur seorang anak laki-laki bersurai orange berlari menghampiri.

"Ibu!" teriak seorang bocah kecil berambut orange yang tingginya baru sekitar seratus sentimeter tengah berlari menghampiri.

"Ah! Anak ibu. Selamat pagi, sayang." Yukina duduk berjongkok mencium pipi kanan sang anak lalu menggendongnya.

"Pagi juga, ibu." Dikecupnya pipi kanan sang ibu penuh sayang.

Kini usia Pein menginjak lima tahun dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat juga sangat cerdas, Yukina memasukkannya ke taman kanak-kanak yang terkenal didekat kota dan setiap hari selalu menemani dan mengantarkannya, ia juga memantau perkembangan sang anak berharap kelak Pein akan menjadi pemuda yang pintar dan hebat seperti ayahnya.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini terasa dingin karena Minato terus diam tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun bahkan saat pria bersurai kuning ini pergi untuk bekerja tidak berkata apa-apa pada Yukina dan Pein yang selalu menanti-nanti sang ayah untuk menyapanya juga mencium keningnya.

Wajah Pein kecil terlihat sedih saat sang ayah lagi-lagi mengacuhkan dirinya dan selalu menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Ibu," panggil Pein ragu pada sang ibu yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yukina tanpa menoleh, fokus menyetir dengan terus melihat kedepan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada didalam mobil menuju sekolah Pein.

"Apa ayah sayang padaku?" Pein menundukkan wajah mencoba menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Hati Yukina merasa sangat miris dan sedih saat mendengarnya semenjak Pein lahir hingga saat ini, tak pernah sekalipun Minato menggendong ataupun memeluknya bahkan sikapnya juga sangat dingin seakan-akan kalau Pein bukanlah anaknya padahal dokter mengatakan dengan jelas saat melakukan tes DNA beberapa tahun lalu kalau Pein adalah anak kandung Minato walau ia memiliki surai orange serta mata cokelat seperti miliknya tapi darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya adalah Namikaze.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ayah sangat menayangimu, percayalah pada ibu," ucapnya dengan dusta.

Yukina terpaksa berbohong pada sang anak karena tak mau menyakiti hatinya juga mengetahui tentang masalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Benarkah itu ibu?" tanya Pein dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Yukina tersenyum menanggapinya, ia merasa benar-benar bersalah pada sang buah hati karena harus berbohong.

" _Maafkan ibu, sayang." Batin Yukina sedih._

Jam didinding telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya Minato selalu pulang larut malam bahkan tak pernah pulang sama walau tahu seperti itu dengan setia Yukina menunggu kedatangan sang suami diruang tamu hingga ketiduran sofa sampai penantiannya terbayar dengan suara mesin mobil terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya.

Yukina bangun dari tidurnya dan menyambut kedatangan sang suami, lagi-lagi sikap Minato sangat dingin tapi sebagai istri yang baik, dirinya berusaha bersikap lembut tapi semua yang dilakukannya tidak pernah dihargai ataupun dilihat oleh sang suami.

"Besok kau tak usah menungguku seperti ini lagi. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ujar Minato dingin sambil berjalan kearah kamar meninggalkan Yukina yang masih diam terpaku di dekat sofa.

Ketika dikamar Yukina mencoba membantu Minato untuk membukakan dasinya tapi ditolak oleh bahkan tangannya ditepis kasar oleh, pria bersurai kuning ini memang tak pernah mau atau suka tubuhnya disentuh oleh Yukina.

Dan diam-diam tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Pein kecil terbangun karena mendapati mimpi buruk dan berniat ingin tidur dengan sang ibu namun saat hendak masuk kedalam kamar yang suasananya masih terlihat terang karena semua lampu menyala, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuanya. Membuatnya berdiri diam diambang pintu mengintip ayah serta ibunya dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Saat Minato membuka dasi, dapat Yukina lihat dengan jelas dileher sang suami banyak terdapat _kiss mark_.

"Apa maksudnya ini, _Anata_?" Tanya Yukina sedih bercampur rasa kecewa.

Minato diam tak menjawab, masih sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya tak mengidahkan sang istri yang kini wajahnya terlihat terluka bahkan hampir menangis tapi apa pedulinya bukankah sejak awal Yukina tahu dengan jelas kalau beberapa tahun ini ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kushina.

"Jawab aku. Jangan hanya diam, berikan aku penjelasan," Yukina mencengkram erat tangan Aizen.

Minato menatap Yukina dingin, "Tak perlu kau jawab. Kau sendiri sudah mengerti apa ini,"

Liquid bening mengalir deras membasahi pipi, hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pengakuan sang suami yang dengan secara terang-terangan mengakui perbuatannya. Wanita cantik bersurai orange ini tahu dari awal pernikahan ini tak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan baik juga bahagia, namun ia menaruh sedikit harapan dengan pernikahannya ketika Pein lahir di tengah-tengah kehidupan rumah tangganya. Namun sepertinya ia salah dan terlalu berharap tinggi, sikap Minato malah semakin dingin padanya terlebih pada Pein anaknya, darah daginya sendiri.

"Apa salahku? Apa kekuranganku hingga kau tega berbuat seperti ini!?" Tanya Yukina ditengah tangisnya.

Wanita cantik ini sudah jatuh terduduk lemas didekat kasur, menangis sendu dihadapan sang suami, "Hiiksh..."

Minato duduk berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Yukina lalu memegang dagunya, memaksa sang istri untuk menatap wajahnya, "Aku tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali atau mengharapkanmu ada dihidupku," ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Pein, anak kita? Apa artinya dia untukmu!?" tanyanya untuk memastikan semua pertanyaan dihatinya selama ini mengenai sikap dingin dan acuh Minato pada sang anak.

Minato terkekeh geli mendengarnya, "Anak? Dia anak mu, bukan anakku. Bagiku Pein tak penting sama sepertimu," ucapnya dengan dingin dan kejam.

Minato melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yukina yang duduk menangis dipinggir kasur, meratapi keadaannya serta sang anak yang selama ini tak pernah dianggap ada.

Sementara itu Pein kecil hanya bisa terdiam terpaku mendengarnya, tak percaya kalau sang ayah tak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak dan kini ia tahu penyebab sikap dingin sang ayah padanya yang teryata memang tak pernah menginginkannya ada.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk bahkan pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu jarang pulang kerumah, menghabiskan waktunya di kantor mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang tiada pernah habisnya atau pergi ke luar kota mengurus pekerjaan.

Tak jarang Pein selalu mendengar tangisan sang ibu setiap malam, ayahnya pun sudah tak pernah menampakkan diri setelah pertengkaran waktu. Yukina selalu berusaha bersikap tegar dan kuat didepan sang buah hati, dengan bersikap pura-pura ceria dan bahagia selalu menampilkan senyuman palsunya. Wanita cantik bersurai orange panjang ini tak mau menunjukkan kesedihan dan kegundahan hatinya pada sang buah hati, cukup dirinya yang menanggung dan mengalami ini semuanya seorang diri.

Sampai suatu hari di pagi hari yang cerah, kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, biasanya sang ibu akan membangunkannya disertai senyuman hangat nan manis namun kali seorang pelayan membangunkannya, memaksa Pein untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kenapa kau yang membangunkanku, kemana ibu..." ujarnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Nyonya belum bangun, Tuan muda,"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membangunkan, ibu," Pein meloncat turun dari atas ranjang dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

Dengan langkah riang, Pein berlari menuju kamar sang ibu saat sampai ia langsung membuka pintu namun saat mencoba mendorongnya, pintunya terkunci membuat Pein bingung karena tak biasanya sang ibu mengunci kamarnya.

"Ibu, buka pintunya," teriak Pein sambil menggedor pintu namun tak ada balasan dari sang ibu membuat perasaannya menjadi cemas dan khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Paman dobrak pintu ini." Perintah Pein panik pada salah satu pelayan pria yang tengah melintas lewat.

"Tapi, Tuan muda,"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Ba-baik..."

Pelayan pria ini mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat dan usahanya berhasil, Pein langsung menghambur masuk berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang berada ditempat tidur yang ia kira tengah masih tertidur pulas.

Tubuh Pein menegang kaku, dengan kedua mata melebar sempurna ekspresi wajahnya terlihat syok bercampur kaget melihat pemandangan didepan mata, dimana kedua mata sang ibu melotot dengan mulut penuh busa.

Jari Pein terulur ke depan ingin menyentuh tubuh sang ibu namun dicegah oleh pelayan yang berlari panik menghampiri melihat sang Nyonya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Paman bawa, ibu kerumah sakit,"

Pelayan menggeleng sedih, "Ma-maafkan saya Tuan muda, tapi Nyonya sudah tiada,"

Pein menatap sedih sang ibu dan tak lama liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris cokelat, "IBU!" teriaknya histeris.

Dari mulut Yukina keluar banyak busa, didekatnya banyak botol obat penenang yang berserakan yang artinya wanita bersurai orange panjang itu mati over dosis, karena menelan semua obat penenang itu.

"IBU!" Pein menangis histeris memeluk erat tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Kanami, hubungi ambulan dan pihak kepolisian sekarang!" teriak kepala pelayan panik.

"Ba-baik, Tuan." Sahut Molly takut.

Pein terlihat sangat syok dan sedih akan kejadian ini, Jiraiya yang tengah berada diluar kota langsung datang melihat keadaan sang cucu karena saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah Pein, berita kematian Yukina membuat kaget semua orang termasuk Minato yang tak menyangka kalau wanita bersurai orange itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri padahal bukan ini yang diinginkannya sama sekali, padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berharap kalau Yukina bisa hidup bahagia bersama Pein, tapi mengapa harus berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Pein tak henti-hetinya menangis dalam dekapan sang kakek, mengacuhkan sosok sang ayah yang hadir diupacara pemakaman. Semua orang terlihat sangat sedih dan turut berduka cita atas kematian Yukina yang tak terduga terlebih teman-teman sekolahnya dahulu, mereka juga tak menyangka kalau akhir hidup gadis yang semasa sekolah SMA terkenal ceria dan lembut itu harus mengakhiri hidupnya.

Selama dipemakaman Pein terus menangis didekat peti jenasah sang ibu memanggil namanya bahkan tak mau berpisah karena sangat terpukul dan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga didalam hidupnya.

"Mari, Tuan muda kita pulang," Ajak Kakao, kepala pelayan dikediaman Namikaze.

"Tidak mau, biarkan aku bersama ibu," tolaknya dengan keras tak mau jauh-jauh dari sang ibu, walaupun kini sang ibu telah dikubur didalam tanah.

Kakao sangat sedih dan kasihan melihat keadaan Pein yang masih saja menangis tak mau pergi dari pusaran sang ibu padahal saat ini hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah jika terus dibiarkan takut nantinya ia jatuh sakit.

"Mari, Tuan muda kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan anda bisa sakit jika duduk disini," bujuknya sekali lagi berharap sang Tuan mau pulang dan beristirahat.

"Tidak mau, pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriaknya dengan mata menyalang marah memaksanya pergi dari sisi sang ibu.

Pein duduk bersimpuh didepan makam, menatap nanar nisan nama milik sang ibu, "Ibu, ibu..." ucapnya terus menangis.

Tubuh Pein diangkat paksa oleh Minato yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari makam Yukina, mengamati sang anak. Dirinya terpaksa membawa paksa Pein karena hujan sudah mulai turun dan jika terus dibiarkan nantinya Pein bisa jatuh sakit karena kehujanan, walaupun dulu ia tak menganggap Pein sebagai anaknya tapi setelah membaca surat terakhir tulisan tangan Yukina kedua matanya terbuka dan menyadari kesalahannya selama ini yang sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan Yukina serta sang anak. Menyesalpun percuma karena Yukina sudah tiada kini tinggal Pein yang harus dijaga serta dilindunginya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pembunuh!" ronta Pein karena tak suka disentuh oleh Minato.

Pein memukul-mukul tubuh Minato berharap pria bersurai kuning itu melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan ia tetap berada didekat sang ibu menemaninya sepanjang waktu, tapi nyatanya setiap pukulan serta cercaan dari Pein tak membuat sang ayah melepaskan dekapannya malah ia mendengar sebuah kata yang baru pertama kali didengarnya selama hidupnya.

"Maafkan ayah, Pein." Lirih Minato memeluk erat sang anak.

Pein menangis pilu, kenapa baru sekarang sang ayah mengatakan hal itu padanya setelah sang ibu telah tiada apakah saat dirinya mati pria bersurai kuning itu juga akan mengerti arti Pein dalam hidupnya sama seperti sang ibu.

"Katakan itu pada, ibuku..." sahut Pein dengan nada terisak.

Usia Pein bisa dibilang sangat muda bahkan masih kecil, harus menanggung beban hidup yang begitu berat padahal biasanya anak seusianya masih menikmati hari-harinya dengan bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayanya tidak harus mengalamai hal berat seperti kehilangan sang ibu akibat bunuh diri.

Semenjak kematian sang ibu, Pein sering mengurung diri didalam kamar tak mau pergi ke sekolah, bertemu siapapun dan hanya menangis didalam kamar seraya mendekap erat bingkai foto mendiang sang ibu. Pein menolak bertemu siapapun bahkan tak mau makan jika bukan buatan sang ibu membuat susah sekaligus cemas para pelayan yang berada dirumah jika dipaksa untuk makan Pein akan mengamuk atau terkadang membanting piring yang diberikan oleh pelayan.

Karena pekerjaanya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan membuat Minato tak bisa banyak berada dirumah, melihat dan memantau keadaan Pein hanya bisa mendengar perkembangan sang anak dari para pelayan dirumah, Minato pun memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang guru privat untuk Pein agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran, tapi hal itu tak mudah karena Pein selalu menolak keras bahkan berbuat kasar para guru privatnya sampai suatu hari Karin Uzumaki seorang gadis belia yang masih duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3 anak dari salah satu kepala pelayan datang sebagai guru privat Pein.

Awalnya kedatangan Karin pun tidak disambut oleh Pein, berbagai cara dilakukan Pein untuk mengusir pergi gadis bersurai merah itu dari rumahnya juga tak mengganggu hari-hari tenangnya tapi tanpa diduga sama sekali kalau Karin mampu menaklukkan hati Pein yang keras dan dingin bagaikan es itu karena sebenarnya sifat kasar, pemarah Pein adalah bentuk pelampiasan perasaan sedih, kesepiannya atas kehilangan sang ibu.

Perlahan-lahan sosok Karin menjadi istimewa dihati Pein, untuk pertama kalinya Pein menyukai seorang gadis namun perasaannya harus hancur saat sang ayah menikahi Karin karena menganggap bisa menggantikan sosok sang ibu bagi sang anak, padahal nyatanya Pein memendam perasaan khusus pada gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Saat sang ayah menikahi Karin usia Pein 10 tahun hanya berbeda 9 tahun dari sang ibu tiri dari pada disebut sebagai ibu wanita bersurai merah itu lebih cocok menjadi kakak perempuannya.

Dan beberapa tahun lalu Pein memutuskan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan segalanya termasuk memberikan hak warisnya pada Menma sang adik tiri karena sudah muak dan tak tahan berada dirumah karena ada Karin yang selalu menggangu, mengacaukan hari-hari tenangnya karena diam-diam ternyata sang ibu tiri juga memendam perasaan pada Pein yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa. Sosok Karin yang hangat, lembut, baik sudah tak ada lagi setelah menikah dengan sang ayah sikapnya sangat angkuh, arogan bahkan terkesan sombong apalagi kini ia sudah memiliki anak hasil hubungannya dengan Minato membuatnya terlihat sangat serakah.

Iris cokelat milik Pein memandang nanar wajah Hinata yang sudah berlinang air mata, "Apa kau sekarang benci padaku, _Hime_."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, dipeluknya erat tubuh sang kekasih mencoba memberi ketenangan, tak pernah ia duga sama sekali kalau sang kekasih menyimpan cerita kehidupan seberat ini.

Walau sosoknya diluar begitu kuat, tegar namun sebenarnya hati Pein begitu rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penyangganya agar tidak jatuh dan Hinata akan selalu ada untuknya, tak akan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Pein menghilang selama beberapa hari ini ternyata pergi ke makam sang ibu untuk berdoa sekaligus menenangkan diri, pertemuannya kembali dengan sang ayah membuatnya harus membuatnya teringat kembali dengan kenangan masa lalu yang sangat ingin Pein lupakan dan hapus dalam hati.

 **~(-_-)~**

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian menghebohkan itu. Minato selaku ayah kandung Pein sudah kembali ke Amerika setelah membuat heboh acara pesta perayaan pernikahan Deidara dan Ino. Pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu hanya ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan sang anak yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya terlebih Pein pergi begitu saja dari rumah meninggalkan segalanya tanpa menjelaskan apappun walau kedatangan Minato sebenarnya ke Jepang bukan untuk membuat masalah hanya merindukan sang anak lain hal dengan Karin yang memang sengaja mencari Pein selama beberapa tahun ini.

Mulai hari ini Pein masuk sekolah setelah satu bulan di hukum oleh kepala sekolah karena membuat ulah.

"Selamat pagi, Pein- _kun_ ," sapa Hinata ramah tak lupa senyuman cerah membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Pagi juga, _Hime_ ," balas Pein seraya mengacak poni sang kekasih.

"Kau sudah sarapan belum, Pein- _kun_?" tanya Hinata seraya merapihkan poninya yang berantakan.

"Sudah. Ayo naik, ini sudah siang," Pein mulai menyalakan motornya.

Hinata pun duduk manis dibelakang sang kekasih tak lupa kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang agar saat di bonceng nanti tidak jatuh dari motor mengingat Pein mengemudikan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian keduanya tiba disekolah dan kedatangan Pein dengan motor besarnya sudah pasti membuat heboh para murid khususnya para murid perempuan yang merasa penasaran dengan sosok Pein setelah satu bulan tidak masuk sekolah karena terkena hukuman dari kepala sekolah terlebih selama ini pemuda bersurai orange dengan wajah penuh tindik itu selalu mengantar jemput Hinata disekolah dengan pakaian yang cukup mencolok namun modis dan bergaya.

Pein berjalan santai menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kelas tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang karena yang digandeng dan dipegang tangannya adalah kekasih Pein sendiri.

"Jangan berbuat ulah, tidur saat jam pelajaran atau berkelahi," ujar Hinata memperingatkan sang kekasih.

"Baik, tapi aku tak janji jika..."

"Pein- _kun_!" pekik Hinata dengan nada tegas.

Pein hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Hinata yang dianggapnya lucu dan menggemaskan, "Ya, _Hime_ , aku tak akan berbuat onar dan belajar dengan baik," Pein mengusap puncak kepala Hinata penuh sayang dan setelahnya pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran mengingat sebentar lagi jam masuk.

Teman-teans sekelas Hinata memandangi ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dimana dengan mudahnya Hinata mengendalikan Pein yang sangat terkenal sebagai murid paling bermasalah dan tak bisa diatur sama sekali bahkan kepala sekolahpun sampai angkat tangan menangani kenakalan serta ulah Pein.

Seperti janjinya pada sang kekasih beberapa waktu lalu, dimana Pein akan belajar dengan baik tidak membuat ulah atau masalah disekolah karena ingin lulus sekolah bersama-sama, mengejar cita-citanya dan menikahi Hinata, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Walau berat dan butuh perjuangan mulai hari ini Pein akan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, mendengar semua penjelasan dari _Sensei_ , tidak tidur dikelas atau membolos. Pelajaran pertama hari ini dikelas Pein adalah olahraga, biasanya dulu Pein akan membolos dengan tidur dikelas karena malas tapi tidak untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, Pein sendiri sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian olahraga dan berbaris rapih bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di tengah lapangan. Kehadiran Pein di tengah lapangan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga membuat teman-teman sekelasnya bingung sekaligus kaget. Karena sudah lama membolos pelajaran dan masuk sekolah Pein jadi tak tahu jadwal pelajaran dan ia lupa membawa seragam olahraga hal hasil pemuda bersurai orange ini memaksa meminjam seragam milik murid dari kelas lain yang hari ini juga ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau?!" seru Asuma _Sensei_ kaget melihat Pein mengikuti pelajaran darinya.

Pein diam tak berkomentar atau menanggapi keterkejutan dari sang _Sensei_.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini untuk anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola sedangkan untuk para murid wanita bermain voli.

Awalnya teman-teman laki-laki dikelasnya takut mengajak Pein bermain sepak bola karena mereka jarang sekali berbicara dengan pemuda bersurai orange itu karena sering menghabiskan waktunya dikelas dengan tidur tidak bergaul atau berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi sebelum diajak bermain Pein sudah menawarkan diri, ia mencoba berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya walau awalnya mereka terlihat sangat takut bahkan canggung bermain sepak bola dengannya terlebih teman satu tim Pein.

Tapi ketakutan mereka hilang begitu saja saat melihat kemampuan Pein bermain bola, mereka semua tidak menyangka kalau Pein pandai bahkan bisa dibilang sangat berbakat, permainan yang tadinya terasa menegangkan berubah menjadi menyenangkan bahkan para murid wanita dikelasnya malah menonton memberi semangat.

"Hei, kacamata oper bola itu padaku," teriak Pein saat tengah berada didepan gawang yang dijaga oleh Choji.

"Ck, memangnya dia lupa namaku?" gerutu Kabuto seraya menendang bola ke arah Pein.

Tanpa membuang waktu Pein langsung menendang bola operan dari Kabuto.

"GOL!" teriak Pein kencang saat berhasil memasukkan bola kegawang Choji.

 **Priitttttt** **...**

Tanda peliut pertandingan pun berakhir Pein dan timnya pun menang dengan skor tipis 3-2, semua bola yang masuk itupun hasil dari tendangan Pein serta operan darinya sehingga timnya bisa menang.

Karena merasa gerah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat karena bermain bola Pein membuka baju olahraganya memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dimana perutnya terbentuk sempurna bahkan perutnya pun tak luput di tindik, teman sekelas Pein yang melihat bentuk tubuhnya merasa iris sekaligus kesal karena bentuk tubuh Pein sangat bagus dan terbentuk seperti hasil latihan keras selama bertahun-tahun, jika teman sekelas prianya merasa iri padanya lain hal dengan para gadis yang merasa terpesona, terpana melihat bentuk tubuh Pein. Mereka semua baru menyadari kalau pemuda penuh tindik tersebut sangat sexy dan memiliki tubuh atletis yang sangat bagus, membuat mereka menjadi berkhayal ingin di peluk erat oleh Pein.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus, kau tak ingin mencoba masuk dalam klub sepok bola," bujuk Kabuto yang merupakan salah satu anggota klub sepak bola disekolah.

"Aku tak berminat," tolak Pein tegas.

"Tapi sayang jika kau..."

"Jangan memaksaku, kacamata," sela Pein dingin.

Pein pergi kebelakang sekolah untuk mendinginkan tubuh serta kepalanya yang panas, mungkin mengguyur tubuhnya dengan seember air akan membuatnya segar kembali dan ternyata bermain bola cukup menguras tenaga tapi menyenangkan.

Gara-gara kejadian tadi saat membuka bajunya yang memperlihatkan roti sobek miliknya, Pein tidak menyadari kalau para gadis jadi membicarakannya dan pandangan mengenai dirinya yang dulunya dicap sebagai pemuda berandalan, suka membuat ulah juga menyeramkan menjadi sosok pemuda keren, macho juga tampan idola baru bagi para murid perempuan disekolah.

Dan sepertinya Hinata harus menjalani hari-harinya disekolah dengan penuh perjuangan serta kesabaran karena tapa disadarinya kalau kini sang kekasih menjadi incaran banyak gadis.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata Hyuga x Pain/Pein**

 **Slight**

 **Deidara x Ino Yamanaka**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC TINGKAT AKUT (SIKAP PEIN JAUH BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN YANG ASLI), NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, OC,** **CRACK PAIR** **, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar senang sekaligus kagum menatap gadis bersurai kuning bermata _Aquamarine_ yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih panjang berenda, wajah polosnya nampak cantik setelah dipoles oleh penata rias profesional teman SMA Deidara yang kini bekerja sebagai penata rias artis ternama tak heran jika wajah Ino nampak begitu cantik dan berbeda. Sudah sejak pagi Hinata maupun Konan menemani Ino, sang mempelai wanita dari di make up sampai ikut membantu mengenakan gaun pengantin hasil pilihan Deidara yang sudah dipesannya disalah satu butik ternama kota Tokyo, walau awalnya terjadi perdebatan diantara Ino dan Deidara karena harga gaun pengantin yang dibeli Deidara terbilang sangat mahal tapi pria bersurai kuning tersebut tetap pada keinginannya membelikan gaun pengantin terbaik untuk sang calon istri, sebagai hadiah kecil darinya karena setelah menikah nanti Deidara tidak bisa menjanjikan kehidupan mewah namun akan berusaha memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Ino beserta anak mereka.

Konan maupun Hinata yang saat itu mendengar cerita dari Ino merasa sangat terharu sekaligus kagum pada Deidara, karena tak pernah menyangka kalau pria bersurai kuning berwajah feminis sekaligus penganggum berat Pein bahkan seluruh pegawai _Akatsuki_ Kafe termasuk Konan sempat mengira kalau Deidara adalah gay, tapi ternyata dugaan mereka semua salah besar karena pada dasarnya Deidara memang seorang pria sejati sekaligus keren. Ucapan selamat sekaligus doa tulus terucap dari mulut Konan juga Hinata secara bergantian berharap penuh pada Tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagian untuk kedua pasangan bersurai kuning ini.

"Kau sangat cantik, Ino- _chan_ ," puji Hinata dengan setengah histeris, merasa kagum sekaligus terpana melihat penampilan istimewa Ino dihari yang istimewa sekaligus spesial ini.

"Terima kasih, Hinata- _san_ ," Ino tersenyum malu, pipinya yang terpoles blush on berwarna peach menjadi memerah karena rona malu mendengar pujian dari Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Deidara bisa menikah apalagi akan menjadi seorang ayah," sambung Konan yang masih tak percaya kalau hari ini adalah upacara pernikahan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut salah satu pegawai di kafenya sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

Ino hanya tersenyum malu sekaligus senang, "Aku pun begitu Konan- _san_ , tak pernah mengira kalau Deidara- _san_ mau menikahiku," tangan Ino mengelus perutnya yang masih datar, wajahnya menunduk sendu, "Apalagi menerima kehadiran dia, yang bukan anaknya," sambungnya dengan pandangan mata sendu.

Konan mengerti akan ekspresi wajah sedih Ino dan menjadi merasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja mengungkit sedikit masalah mengenai anak dari Ino yang sebenarnya bukan anak Deidara, "Maaf, sudah membuatmu sedih." Kata Konan tak enak.

Ino menggeleng pelan seraya mengangkat kepala namun kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, "Tak apa Konan- _san_..."

Konan semakin merasa bersalah karena Ino nampak hampir menangis tapi kepanikannya berganti rasa kaget saat pintu kamar rias pengantin terbuka, Konan maupun Ino dan Hinata reflek sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

"A-ayah..." panggil Ino tak percaya, kedua mata _Aquamarine_ nya membelalak tak percaya pada sosok pria paruh baya dalam balutan Hakama tersebut, orang yang tak pernah di duganya akan datang sekaligus orang yang sangat diharapkan bisa melihatnya menikah.

Konan yang merasa asing tak mengenali pria paruh baya tersebut dengan rambut kuning di kuncir satu mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam langsung berteriak memarahin karena masuk tanpa ijin terlebih ini adalah ruang rias pengantin wanita.

"Ino," panggil Inoichi datar, namun pandangan matanya dalam menatap sang putri semata wayangnya tersebut dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih.

"A-yah..." Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi, tak peduli nantinya make up yang menempel diwajah akan luntur dan terlihat belang saat ini Ino benar-benar merasa begitu bahagia dan semuanya diluapkan melalui air mata kebahagian yang tak dapat dibendung melihat sang ayah hadir dalam pernikahannya, padahal sebelumnya Ino sempat berpikir kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah datang untuk melihat pernikahannya bersama Deidara. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan begitu baik padanya, memberikan hadiah terindah baginya di hari istimewanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan gaun pengantinnya yang panjang ataupun reaksi keterkejutan kedua temannya, Ino berlari menghampiri Inoichi lalu memeluknya erat, meluapkan perasaan rindu sekaligus bersalah dihati karena sudah menjadi aib bagi keluarga Yamanaka serta tak bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti.

"Hiiiksh...ayah... ibu..." isak Ino.

"Ayah datang ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis tapi mendampingmu berjalan diatas altar pernikahan," ucap Inoichi dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca ikut merasa senang sekaligus bahagia.

Ino menatap wajah sang ayah dengan berlinang air mata, kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut, "A-ayah..."

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu terlihat jelek. Hari ini adalah pernikahanmu, kau harus tesenyum bahagia," kata wanita cantik paruh baya dalam balutan _Yukata_ , ibu kandung Ino.

"Hm..." angguk Ino seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata dan Konan yang berada satu ruangan dengan ayah serta anak itu ikut merasa senang sekaligus terharu bahkan Hinata menitikan air mata ikut membayangkan mengenai dirinya kelak jika menikah nanti apakah ayahnya yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan ia serta mendiang sang ibu akan hadir di pernikahannya, menenaminya berjalan di atas altar, menyaksikan Hinata mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pendet serta Tuhan. Ada sebuah perasaan iri sekaligus rindu berat menyelip dihati melihat ke akraban Ino dan ayahnya sebuah hal yang sangat Hinata ingin lakukan tapi bertemu dengan sang ayah saja tak pernah, wajah dari sang ayah saja Hinata juga samar-samar ingat karena di rumah tak ada satupun gambar dari sang ayah.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Hari ini Deidara nampak tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam, rambut kuningnya yang biasanya di kuncir sedikit ke atas kini ditata rapih ke belakang menggunakan minyak rambut, terlihat rapih sekaligus tampan. Raut wajah Deidara terlihat sangat gugup, kedua tangannya gemetaran bahkan keringat dingin mengucur di pelilipis membuatnya menjadi bahan ledekan Pein dan yang lainnya yang berada di ruang pengantin pria.

"Wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan Deidara, seperti orang hendak pergi berperang saja," kekeh Hidan menggoda Deidara.

"Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada pergi berperang," sahut Deidara sedikit panik.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu kawan, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja," Pein berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku sangat gugup. Nanti kau juga akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan,"

"Memang tapi tak akan sepertimu yang wajahnya berkeringat dingin, seperti melihat hantu saja." Ledek Pein yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Deidara.

"Hahaha..." Hidan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Deidara yang menurutnya sangat lucu, padahal biasanya Deidara akan selalu menggoda dan mendekati Pein seperti seorang gadis tapi kini keadaanya sudah berbeda, Deidara yang dulu dijuluki pria feminis dan seorang meniak Pein itu kini akan menikah bahkan sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ayah.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan marah lagi, wajahmu terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu Deidara, bukankah ini hari istimewa untukmu jadi terseyumlah kau tak mau kan nantinya Ino berpikir kalau tak senang menikahinya." Sambung Hidan yang langsung membuat Deidara terdiam sejenak lalu tak lama tersenyum kecil.

Deidara tak mau memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya terlebih hari ini adalah pernikahananya dengan Ino, gadis yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya meloncat ke dalam sungai karena berniat bunuh diri dan pertemuan mereka waktu itu membuatnya menikahi Ino. Walau sempat ada keraguan di dalam hati karena begitu saja mengatakan akan menikahi gadis cantik bersurai kuning pony tail itu namun Deidara tak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau sebenarnya ia jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, melihat Ino yang putus asa bahkan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya membuatnya sedih. Walau mereka berdua belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam tapi Deidara tetap mantap menikahi Ino, bertanggung jawab atas anak didalam kandungan Ino dan akan menyanginya seperti anak sendiri walau itu bukan darah dagingnya sendiri. Deidara sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak yang tak memiliki seorang ayah terlebih sejak kecil ia melihat langsung perjuangan sang ibu membesarkannya sebagai orang tua tunggal. Dan ia tak mau Ino ataupun anak didalam kandungannya mengalami apa yang dirasakan Deidara.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Ini sudah waktunya." Kata Hidan mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku siap." Sahut Deidara mantap seraya melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **.**

Semua orang sudah berdiri berkumpul di dalam gereja menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang, dalam upacara pernikahan Deidara dan Ino tak banyak orang yang datang hanya kedua orang tua Ino, seluruh teman-teman Deidara di _Akatsuki_ kafe termasuk Hinata, kekasih Pein ikut hadir menjadi saksi keduanya mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Walau upacara pernikahan Deidara dan Ino hanya di gelar sederhana di sebuah Gereja di dekat kediaman Deidara, namun upacara pernikahan berjalan khidmat, apalagi saat Deidara mencium Ino dihadapan pendeta serta para tamu undangan mensahkan Ino menjadi istri, semua orang langsung berteriak senang terlebih Tobi yang berteriak heboh seperti seorang _Fangirl_.

"Deidara! Akhirnya kau jadi pria normal!" teriak Tobi senang tanpa tahu kalau teriakkannya itu mengundang berbagai reaksi dari orang yang mendengarnya.

" _Dasar perusak suasana!"_ Pikir Konan sebal melirik ke arah Tobi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tak mempedulikan teriakkan Tobi yang kontrovesial tadi, Deidara serta Ino berjalan turun dari atas altar menghampiri teman-teman serta keluarga yang hadir dengan wajah penuh kebahagian sekaligus lega terpancar jelas diwajah keduanya. Ucapan selamat berserta doa penuh harapan tulus dari mereka, Ino dan Deidara dapatkan membuat hati Ino sangat tersentu sekaligus bahagia hingga tak sadar menitkan air mata apalagi kedua orang tuanya sampai hadir padahal Ino sudah berpikir kalau akan menikah tanpa dihadiri keluarganya namun Tuhan begitu berbaik hati padanya dengan mengirimkan hadiah terindah di hari istimewa bersama pria bersurai kuning disampingnya saat ini. Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Ino dan Deidara mengajak berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Hinata dan para tamu undagan yang hadir nampak berdiri rapih di depan gereja dengan Deidara serta Ino di tengah-tengah seraya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan rasa kebahagian, senang, semua mata mereka fokus pada layar kamera milik Pein seraya berharap kalau hasil jepretan kamera bagus.

Dan saat yang dinantikan-nantikan pun tiba yaitu Ino melemparkan buket bunga, dimana gadis yang mendapatkannya akan menjadi pengantin selanjutnya karena hanya ada Hinata dan Konan jadinya tak sulit tapi Hidan maupun Tobi ikut menunggu lemparan buket bunga melihat kedua pria dewasa itu ikut rebutan buket bunga Pein pun ikut-ikutan dengan alasan ingin mendapatkannya untuk Hinata.

Saat Ino melemparkan buket bunga miliknya wajah mereka semua mendongak ke atas menanti kedatangan buket bunga itu dengan harapan bisa mendapatkannya, dan sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi buket bunga itu malah jatuh tepat ke tangan Tobi.

"Asik! Tobi yang dapat!" teriak Tobi kegirangan.

Wajah Hidan dan Pein tertekuk sebal sedangkan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut di dekat mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena merasa belum beruntung.

Setelah upacara pernikahan usai, pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan pernikahan sengaja Konan dan teman-temannya buat sebagai ucapan selamat sekaligus hadiah bagi keduanya bahkan kue pengantin juga ada, semua orang nampak senang sekaligus bahagia, tawa serta canda menghiasi pesta semuanya terlihat menikmati pesta.

Pein sangat berharap tak ada kejadian seperti waktu lalu, dimana tiba-tiba Minato datang di tengah pesta mengacaukan segalanya bahkan hampir mengamuk ingin menghajar pria paruh baya bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit tersebut yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Pein, orang yang selamanya tak ingin Pein lihat ataupun temui apalagi sampai hadir didalam hidupnya.

Satu masalah akhirnya usai, Deidara dan Ino sudah resmi menikah. Kedua pengantin baru ini akan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua yang sengaja Pein belikan sekaligus hadiah istimewa dari Pein sebagai seorang sahabat dan ucapan selamat karena sudah menikah bahkan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kalau biasanya Deidara akan menangis terharu dan kegirangan jika diberikan sesuatu oleh Pein bahkan akan meloncat memeluk untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya tapi tidak kali ini, Deidara hanya menangis terharu seraya terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pein, pemuda yang selama ini selalu dikagumi dan menjadi panutannya.

Walau awalnya kedua orang tua Ino meminta untuk tinggal di kedaiaman Yamanaka namun dengan tegas Deidara menolak karena kini Ino beserta anaknya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami sekaligus calon ayah, walau harus bekerja keras dari pagi hingga larut malam demi menafkahi istrinya akan Deidara lakukan, ia juga pastikan kalau Ino akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak tidak kekurangan apapun. Karena sedang mengandung sekolah Ino harus terhenti sementara waktu hingga melahirkan padahal tahun ini Ino akan lulus SMA tapi hal itu tak membuat wanita bersurai kuning ponytail ini merasa sedih malah merasa senang karena akan menjadi seorang ibu walau di usia yang sangat muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan ini Pein merasa bingung sekaligus aneh dengan murid perempuan disekolah, mulai dari adik kelas, teman seangkatan bahkan kakak kelas pun ikut-ikutan bersikap aneh, entah apa yang terjadi bahkan beberapa murid perempuan dikelas Pein berani menegur bahkan menyapa ketika berpapasan padahal dulu saat bertemu pandangan selalu menundukkan wajah dalam, memalingkan wajah bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat karena tak mau berurusan dengannya yang selalu dicap sebagai murid nakal, berandalan karena selalu berpenampilan urakan, telinga, hidung serta bibir penuh tindik. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Pein selalu dijauhi bahkan ditakuti seluruh orang di sekolah termasuk para _Sensei_ yang angkat tangan pada sikap nakalnya tapi kini sikap mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat Hinata sendiri pun ikut merasakan perubahan dari para murid perempuan disekolahnya bahkan tak jarang mendengar pembicaraan pada gadis mengenai Pein dengan ekpresi wajah penuh mendamba serta rasa kagum.

Bagi Pein sendiri menjadi idola bukanlah impian atau keinginannya, yang namanya selalu dielu-elukan bahkan berteriak histeris memanggilnya bak artis atau idola terkenal. Pein sendiri merasa senang, nyaman menjadi pemuda biasa atau remaja pada umumnya karena tak ada hal istimewa darinya mungkin kenakalannya salah satu kelebihan juga memiliki kekasih secantik dan semanis Hinata adalah anugrah terindah dari Tuhan.

Dan semua ke anehan yang terjadi belakangan ini gara-gara foto Pein yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh salah fotographer ternama, memasukkan gambar dirinya kedalam jajaran anak muda dengan sytle unik juga keren di jalanan Shinjuku saat berkencan dengan Hinata beberapa waktu lalu, foto Pein yang tengah berdiri menyandar ditembok dekat sebuah toko antik tengah menunggu Hinta masuk kedalam salah satu majalah fashion ternama membuat para murid perempuan disekolah mulai mengidolakan karena baru menyadari kalau wajah Pein ternyata tampan juga penampilannya sangat keren.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini di kelas Pein adalah olaharaga, setelah selesai mengambil nilai lari jarak jauh dan masih memiliki jam bebas hampir satu jam Pein diajak bermain sepak bola, mengetahui kalau Pein akan bermain sepak bola para gadis beridri manis di depan lapangan menonton, padahal Pein hanya sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman sekelasnya menghabiskan waktu bebas jam pelajaran olahraga walau ini adalah hal baru untuk Pein karena berbaur dengan teman-teman pria sekelasnya setelah satu tahun lebih bersekolah disini sebagai murid pindahan itu pun atas dorongan sekaligus permintaan sang kekasih, Hinata yang ingin melihatnya bisa memiliki teman disekolah tidak selalu menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dengan membolos jam pelajaran ataupun tidur dikelas melewatkan berbagai moment juga kesempatan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang bisa menjadi kenangan ketika di SMA.

Namun keadaannya bukan seperti ini yang Pein harapkan, para gadis berdiri rapih membentuk barisan layaknya tim pemandu sorak dipinggir lapangan menontonnya bertanding seraya berteriak meyemangati seperti tengah menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan sepak bola profesional saja, dan menurut Pein para gadis terlalu berlebihan membuatnya sedikit risih karena tak bisa berkosentrasi bermain bola, setiap hendak menendang bola ke gawang para gadis pasti berteriak histeris memanggil nama Pein. Jika kebanyakan para pemuda sangat suka jika digilai banyak gadis tapi lain hal dengan Pein, cukup seorang Hinata saja yang selalu memujanya bak seorang Fans fanatik, tak mau gadis lain sekalipun gadis itu sangat cantik melebihi Hinata, namun Pein tak akan pernah peduli ataupun tak tergoda sama sekali.

Bisa dibilang Pein sudah cinta mati pada Hinata. Dan tak akan pernah Pein lepaskan sampai kapapun sekalipun nantinya Hinata merengek ingin pergi, karena selamanya Hinata miliknya.

" _Ck! Mereka berisik sekali!" Gerutu Pein dalam hati._

Tetesan keringat membanjiri wajah Pein setelah hampir dua puluh menitan terus berlarian mengejar bola, pandangannya jadi agak sedikit kabur membuatnya harus mengelap wajah menggunakan baju olahraga bagian depan karena tak ada handuk ataupun kain yang bisa digunakan sebagai lap keringat.

Mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahi tanpa sadar Pein sedikit menyingkap baju bagian depan untuk mengelap wajah, memperlihatkan perutnya yang terbentuk seperti roti sobek dan lagi-lagi para gadis berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAA!"

"PEIN- _KUN_!"

Dahi Pein berdenyut-denyut, kupingnya sakit mendengar teriakkan para gadis di pinggir lapangan, _"Ada apa sih dengan para gadis itu, seperti orang gila saja." Gumam Pein dalam hati._

Ingin rasanya Pein menyumpal satu persatu mulut para gadis itu dengan kaos kaki miliknya yang belum dicuci selama beberapa hari, agar diam tak berteriak lagi karena kupingnya terasa pengang. Lain cerita jika Hinata yang berteriak menyemangati, pastinya Pein akan merasa senang dan teriakkan dari Hinata membuatnya semakin bersemangat karena terdengar merdu di telinga seperti nyanyian dari surga tidak seperti para gadis itu yang suaranya seperti kaleng rombeng atau mungkin radio rusak.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, sih?!" dengus Kabuto yang merasa heran dengan tingkah laku para gadis dikelasnya belakangan ini.

"Entahlah! Tapi semenjak ada Pein, mereka seperti itu." Sahut Choji.

Kabuto melirik ke arah Pein yang sedang sibuk menyeka keringatnya menggunakan baju olahraga bagian depan yang tanpa disadari atau tidak oleh Pein memperlihatkan tubuh bagian depannya yaitu perutnya yang terlihat _sixpack_ hasil latihannya selama ini dan Kabuto mulai mengerti juga alasan kuat kenapa para gadis berteriak histeri seperti itu.

" _Dasar tukang pamer!" Dengus Kabuto dalam hati._

Melihat sekilas ke arah perutnya, membuka sebentar baju olah raga miliknya Kabuto melirik sedih perutnya yang sedikit buncit tidak berbentuk seperti Pein akibat kebiasaan makan malam sebelum tidur juga jarang olahraga walaupun ia adalah anggota sepak bola disekolah tapi tak membuatnya memiliki bentuk tubuh bagus seperti Pein, mungkin sebaiknya mulai kini Kabuto harus mulai berolahraga agar bisa memiliki six pack diperutnya, karena melihat perut Pein yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya iri sekaligus kesal terlebih merebut perhatian para gadis.

"Sudah jangan dilihat terus, perutmu itu buncit seperti orang hamil!" seru Choji yang mengundang kekesalan Kabuto karena merasa kalah saing dengan Pein.

"Kau juga!" balas Kabuto kesal.

"Ini bukan buncit tapi _onepack_ ," sahut Choji memberikan pembelaan tak mau disamakan dengan Kabuto.

"Sama saja." Dengus Kabuto kesal.

Permainan kembali di mulai setelah tadi beristirahat selama sepuluh menit, Pein kembali ke tengah lapangan berdiri diposisinya sebagai penyerang sedangkan Kabuto sebagai gelandang tengah, Choji sendiri bertugas sebagai penjaga gawang walau bertubuh gempal namun gerakkannya sangat gesit dan pintar menangkap bola.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, peliut tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi.

"PRIIIIIT!" peliut tanda permainan berakhir berbunyi.

"YEEAAAH!" teriak Kabuto senang karena menang dalam pertandingan.

Rasa lelah bercampur senang menyelimuti hati Pein karena ternyata bermain bola bersama teman sekelasnya terasa sangat menyenangkan juga asik membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih dekat juga berinterakasi dengan mereka semua sebuah hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya dulu saat pertama kali masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru.

Skor akhir adalah empat - satu dan lagi-lagi tim Pein memenangi pertandingan, Pein sendiri menyumbangkan tiga angka sedangkan Kabuto satu angka itu pun dari kotak penalti karena salah satu pemain tim lawan melakukan pelangaran di kotak penalti pada Pein dengan menjegal kakinya hingga jatuh tersungkur untung saja Pein tidak merasa marah atau memukul pemuda itu karena sudah menjegalnya.

Pein langsung memisahkan diri dari teman prianya dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, seraya mengelap keringat di wajah yang sudah membanjir karena tak ada lap atau handuk untuk mengelap keringat tanpa berpikir lagi Pein langsung membuka baju olahraganya, membuatnya bertelang dada memperlihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis juga tindikan di perutnya membuat para gadis yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya dari pinggir lapangan lagi-lagi berteriak histeris. Tapi Pein tak ambil pusing atau mempedulikannya, saat ini ia ingin mendinginkan tubuhnya sekaligus menghilagkan dahaga di tenggorokkan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Pein, tunggu!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek.

Salah satu teman sekelas perempuan Pein berlari mengahampiri dengan handuk kecil juga botol minuman ditangan yang rencananya ingin diberikan pada Pein.

Dahi Pein menyeringit, matanya menyipit tajam pada gadis yang dikenal sebagai Maria itu, salah satu teman perempuan dikelasnya, "Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Pein datar.

"I-ini, terimalah," ujar Maria gugup bercampur malu.

Pein langsung mengambil botol minuman pemberian Maria bukan ada maksud lain tapi karena kebetulan Pein sangat haus dan butuh minum, tawaran dari Maria saat ini menjadi oase bagi Pein di tengah teriknya panas matahari siang ini, "Terima kasih," kata Pein seraya pergi meninggalkan Maria yang tersenyum simpul senang karena pemberiannya diterima tidak ditolak sama sekali.

Apa yang dilakukan Maria terbilang cukup berani namun melihat pemberiannya diterima oleh Pein membuat teman perempuan sekelasnya yang lain merasa iri sekaligus kesal dengan tindakan Maria.

Sambil berjalan ke arah loker pakaian ganti Pein meminum air pemberian Maria hingga habis karena benar-benar haus, diam-diam dari lantai dua, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan mata seindah bulan sejak tadi mengamati sosok Pein di tengah lapangan dari balik jendela kelasnya di lantai dua. Iris bulannya menatap sendu pada sosok pemuda bersurai jingga dengan bibir, kuping serta hidung ditindik tersebut yang merupakan sang kekasih, raut wajahnya tampak sedih karena menyadari kalau ternyata kini banyak gadis yang lebih cantik juga manis menyukai bahkan secara terang-terangan mendekati Pein.

"Pein- _kun_." Lirihnya pelan.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka atau pun mengira kalau Pein bisa sepopuler ini padahal sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik seharusnya merasa senang karena banyak orang yang suka pada Pein, mereka sudah tidak takut lagi padanya sehingga reputasi Pein sebagai murid berandalan bisa hilang. Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang gadis normal pada umumnya, Hinata memiliki perasaan cemburu, iri menyelip dihati tak kala menyadari ada gadis lain yang lebih cantik, manis darinya ternyata naksir atau jatuh cinta pada Pein karena memang Hinata menyukai, menyangi Pein dan menginginkan Pein hanya menjadi miliknya. Memang terdengar egois dan serakah tapi itu memang keinginan hati Hinata jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi hampir sepuluh menit, para siswa yang merasa perutnya sudah lapar ingin segera di isi sesuatu pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sesuatu atau yang membawa bento menikamtinya bersama teman atau kekasih di dalam kelas, kantin, atap sekolah atau belakang sekolah termasuk Hinata yang saat ini tengah makan siang bersama sang kekasih diatap sekolah.

Dan sejak tadi Hinata hanya duduk diam disamping Pein, memangku kotak bento miliknya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali karena nafsu makan Hinata tiba-tiba hilang, sama sekali tidak berselera makan tak hanya itu Hinata tanpa sadar ikut mengacuhkan kehadiran Pein yang duduk disebelahnya sejak beberapa menit lalu padahal biasanya Hinata akan terdengar cerewet menanyakan berbagai kegiatan apa saja yang Pein lakukan di sekolah.

Pein pun menyadari sikap aneh dari sang kekasih yang tak biasanya, "Kau kenapa, _Hime_? Wajahmu terus ditekuk seperti itu," ujarnya seraya menyedot habis minuman susuk kotak cokelat yang tadi dibelinya tadi dikantin sekolah.

"Aku tak apa," elak Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gundah hatinya.

Kedua tangan Pein langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi Hinata, "Sakit!" pekik Hinata.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," omel Pein seraya menatap penuh selidik.

"A-aku tak bohong padamu," Hinata menolehkan wajah kesamping enggan menatap mata cokelat milik sang kekasih karena takut ketahuan berbohong.

Pein merasa sebal karena Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya, tanpa peduli nantinya Hinata marah padanya kedua tangan milik Pein menarik paksa wajah Hinata untuk mendekat, bibirnya meraup dalam bibir ranum sang kekasih.

Kedua mata bulan Hinata memebelalak sempurna karena ciuman tiba-tiba sekaligus sedikit paksaan dari Pein, "Hhmphh..." erang Hinata tertahan.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

Kedua tangan mungil Hinata memukul-mukul kuat dada bidang Pein, sebuah tindakan protes sekaligus marah pada sang kekasih namun sepertinya usahanya sia-saia saja karena Pein masih tetap asik memagut bibirnya bahkan mulai memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Hinata, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi serta mengajak lidahnya menari didalam mulut. Tangannya yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk memukul dada Pein ini berganti posisi menjadi mencengkeram kuat seragam depan Pein.

Untaian benang saliva terlihat jelas di bibir Hinata hasil permainannya tadi, dan bisa Pein lihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan nafas sedikit terngengah-ngengah kehabisan nafas, sorot mata Pein menatap dalam iris bulan milik sang kekasih, "Aku akan terus menciummu jika kau tak berkata jujur padaku," kata Pein setengah mengancam sekaligus menggoda.

Wajah Hinata merona merah dengan kedua pipi menggembung bak ikan fugu, "Me-mesum!" teriaknya sebal.

Pein tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu, kedua pipi tembab Hinata menggembung dan rasanya Pein ingin mencubitnya.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali." Ledek Pein.

Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Pein, tak mau melihat wajahnya. Dan Pein sudah mengerti dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti menandakan kalau tengah marah sekaligus merajuk padanya.

Kedua tangan kekar Pein melingkar erat di tubuh Hinata, mengurung gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu dalam pelukkan posesif, "Apa yang membuat kekasih cantikku ini marah juga merajuk seperti ini, hm?"

"Tak ada..."

"Jangan bohong. Apa kau memang senang aku cium lagi,"

"Tak mau!" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya melindunginya dari serangan mendadak sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini dan jangan berbohong ataupun mengarang cerita padaku,"

"A-aku..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya dan terlihat bingung mau mengatakan atau tidak.

Wajah cantik Hinata terlihat sedikit agak sedih, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ada perasaan ragu juga takut menyelip dihati untuk berkata jujur kalau sebenarnya ia tengah risau sekaligus cemburu pada gadis yang belakangan ini mendekati Pein, karena diam-diam tanpa disadari atau oleh pemuda bersurai jingga itu semua teman perempuan dikelasnya juga disekolah ini belakangan ini terus membicarakan mengenai Pein.

"Aku apa _Hime_? kenapa tak dilanjutkan lagi perkataanmu," Pein menaruh dagunya di pundak Hinata menunggu perkataan Hinata yang menggantung membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau berjanji tak akan marah atau pun menertawakanku,"

"Ya. Aku janji,"

Hinata menundukkan wajah seraya memainkan kedua jarinya diatas paha, "Se-sebenarnya a-aku merasa cemburu,"

Dahi Pein menyeringit bingung, "Kau cemburu pada siapa?"

"Pada gadis yang belakangan ini mendekatimu." Aku Hinata jujur mengutarakan perasaan hatinya belakangan ini yang merasa resah sekaligus gelisah.

Pein menghela nafas cepat, membalikkan tubuh Hinata perlahan untuk menghadap ke arahnya, diangkatnya perlahan dagu Hinata untuk menatap wajah serta mata cokelat miliknya yang sangat kontras dengan iris mata bulan milik Hinata namun begitu meneduhkan hati Pein ketika menatapnya. Wajah Hinata begitu cantik juga manis, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan yang dimiliki gadisnya ini.

"Bagiku dan selamanya, hanya ada Hinata Hyuga dihatiku, tak ada gadis lain. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Tapi..."

Pein meraih tangan Hinata lalu meletakkan tepat di dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berada, "Apakah kau tak merasakan setiap detakan di dada ini hanya untukmu."

Wajah Hinata merona merah, malu sekaligus senang karena ternyata Pein bisa menggombal dan mengatakan kata-kata romantis juga, "g-gombal," Hinata langsung menuburukan diri kedalam pelukkan Pein, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Pein yang terasa begitu hangat serta nyaman. Pein melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipundak Hinata, mengurungnya dalam pelukkan hangat, dikecupnya singkat puncak kepala Hinata yang bisa ia cium sekilas aroma shampo dari helaian rambut indigo Hinata.

Disibaknya pelan helaian rambut Hinata yang menutupi leher putihnya, tubuh Hinata menegang kaku saat jari jemari milik Pein menyentuh lehernya dan ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tak mungkin berbuat aneh. Memajukan wajah perlahan Pein mencium leher jenjang Hinata, menghisapnya kuat-kuat bahkan menggigitnya kecil hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerah-merahan sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari Pein.

Hinata memejamkan mata kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit sekaligus sensasi aneh yang dibuat Pein. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat, pipinya terasa panas bahkan saat iris cokelat milik Pein memandangnya Hinata menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ke dalam dada bidang Pein.

"Me-mesum!" Pekiknya pelan seraya memukul pelan dada Pein.

Pein hanya terkekeh kecil tak menanggapi rajukan sang kekasih yang merasa kesal karena perbuatannya tadi, "Tapi kau suka'kan," ledek Pein.

"Tidak. Jika kau lakukan itu lagi akan aku cubit bibirmu," ancam Hinata dengan wajah kesal tapi menurut Pein malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jika bibirku bengkak, aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi," Pein mencium sekilas bibir Hinata.

"Dasar mesum! Aku sebal padamu,"

"Tapi aku cinta padamu. Sangat cinta,"

"A-aku juga." Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Pein, memeluknya erat.

Pein terkekeh pelan mencium sekilas puncak kepala sang kekasih, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua tak ada orang lain, keduanya terlarut dalam suasana romantis tak menyadari sama sekali kalau sepasang mata memandang penuh luka, iri sekaligus cemburu pada Hinata yang berada dalam dekapan hangat Pein sebuah hal yang begitu sangat diinginkannya. Hati gadis ini terasa sakit, perih dan pilu mengetahui kalau ternyata selama ini mereka berdua menjalin kasih sebagai pasangan, andai saja dulu ia memiliki keberanian mendekati Pein tidak peduli pada perkataan mengenai pemuda bersurai jingga itu mungkin yang ada didalam dekapan Pein saat ini adalah dirinya bukan Hinata.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, gadis manis ini berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan perasaan hancur, kotak bento yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada Pein dibawanya kembali nafsu makannya hilang seketika berganti rasa pedih di hati karena nyatanya perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hiiiksh..." isaknya lirih.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan Fic ini?**

 **Mohon maaf jika saya terlalu lama menelantarkan Fic ini#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Niatan awalnya ingin mempublish cerita setelah lebaran kemarin tapi karena ada sedikit kendala saya tidak bisa mempublish Fic ini sesuai renacana. Maaf jika jalan ceritanya agak sedikit aneh atau tidak sesuai.**

 **Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Hinata Hyuga x Pain/Pein**

 **~ Bad Boy ~**

 **WARNING** **: AU, TYPO'S, OOC TINGKAT AKUT (SIKAP PEIN JAUH BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN YANG ASLI), NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, OC,** **CRACK PAIR** **, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Pagi ini tak ada hal aneh terjadi semuanya berjalan seperti biasa menurut, rutinitas Pein pun sama setiap harinya dari menjemput sang pujaan hati di rumah lalu pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan menaiki motor walau sebenarnya pihak sekolah sendiri sudah melarang keras agar tidak membawa kendaraan bermotor ke sekolah tapi tidak di gubris oleh Pein, bahkan menganggap omelan serta ancaman para _Sensei_ sebagai angin lalu kalau pun didengarkan hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, tak ada satu pun perkataan yang masuk kedalam otak maupun hatinya.

Tapi dengan Pein mau pergi sekolah, tidak membolos atau membuat onar adalah suatu hal baik sekaligus kemajuan mengingat daftar panjang kelakukan nakalnya di sekolah.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan seragam sailor dengan tas hitam kotak berisikan buku pelajaran serta tas kecil berisikan dua box _bento_ buatannya sendiri, sudah hampir sepuluh menita ia berdiri menunggu seseorang di pinggir jalan, dengan sesekali menengok ke arah jalan raya berharap orang yang sedang di tunggunya segera datang. Wajahnya agak sediki bosan menunggu walau belum sampai ada setengah jam berdiri menunggu, tapi biasanya kekasihnya sudah datang, dan duduk menunggu di atas motor ketika ia keluar dari rumah.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda bersurai orange tersebut? Mungkinkah kekasihnya sakit atau bangun kesiangan. Semua dugaan bisa terjadi mengingat pemuda penuh tindik tersebut tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas sekaligus mewah untuk ukuran anak SMA seusianya. Disaat tengah asik dengan lamunannya sendiri karena bosan menunggu, gadis cantik ini tak sadar kalau sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sampai pipi gembilnya di belai lembut, dirinya baru tersadar sekaligus kaget, "Ekh~" pekiknya kaget seraya melihat siapa yang sudah membelainya.

"Selamat pagi, _Hime_ ," katanya menyapa seraya membuka kaca helm memperlihatkan manik cokelatnya.

Wajah kagetnya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kelegaan sekaligus senang karena ternyata yang membelainya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, "Pagi juga, Pein- _kun_ ," balasnya dengan nada lembut serta ramah.

"Pagi-pagi begini, apa yang sedang dilamunkan pacar ku yang cantik ku ini, hm..." goda Pein seraya memberikan helm bermotif bunga lavender.

"Tak ada," balasnya seraya menerima helm kemudian langsung naik ke atas motor.

Hinata duduk nyaman di belakang Pein setelah sebelumnya memakai helm, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar erat di pinggang sang kekasih.

 **BRUUUM~**

Pein menyalakan mesin motor, "Pegangan yang kuat, _Hime_." Katanya seraya menutup kaca helm bersiap melajukan motornya.

"Jangan mengebut!" Teriak Hinata memberi peringatan mengingat Pein selalu membawa motor seperti orang kesetanan, dan serasa tengah berada di arena balap bukan di jalan raya yang dipenuhi kendaraan umum.

Pein tersenyum kecil dibalik helm hitamnya, "Baiklah, Tuan putri." Sahutnya santai.

Dan, sedetik kemudian Pein sudah melajukan motornya kencang meninggalkan area rumah Hinata menuju sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan cukup jauh.

 **~0~**

Suasana di sekolah terlihat ramai dengan aktifitas karena para murid sudah mulai berdatangan memenuhi area sekolah, terlebih ini sudah jam delapan pagi, dan setengah jam lagi bel masuk kelas terdengar tanda pelajaran akan di mulai. Kebanyakan para murid pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki jika jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah, jika pun jauh dari rumah mereka biasanya mengendarai sepedah ataupun menggunakan angkutan umum seperti bus maupun kereta tidak ada yang berani membawa motor seperti yang di lakukan Pein.

Di sekolah Pein sudah memiliki tempat parkir khusus miliknya sendiri, tak ada satupun yang berani menempati ataupun memindahkan motornya sekalipun itu para _Sensei_. Disekolah semua orang sudah tahu jika berurusan dengan Pein sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri, terlebih Pein tipekal orang yang tidak takut siapapun sekalipun itu adalah kepala sekolah akan dihadapinya.

Walau Pein di cap sebagai anak nakal, pembuat masalah sekaligus biang ke onaran di sekolah tapi ada sisi menarik dari pemuda bersurai orange dengan wajah tindik tersebut, walau sikapnya susah di atur, suka seenaknya sendiri namun dalam hal pelajaran tak bisa diremehkan sama sekali. Pein bisa dikatakan sebagai murid pintar atau cenderung jenius karena selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap pelajaran terlebih di luar dugaan kalau ternyata ia juga sangat fasih berbahasa Inggis lebih pintar dari _Sensei_ yang mengajar disekolah.

Waktu ujian sekolah Pein mendapatkan nilai tertinggi atau bahkan bisa di bilang sempurna karena mendapatkan nilai seratus semua, tapi pihak sekolah tak sepenuhnya mempecayai bahkan mencurigai nilai ujian dari Pein, mengingat setiap pelajaran Pein selalu tidur di kelas atau membolos pelajaran. Jadi, mustahil jika bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus apalagi semua nilai ulangan yang di dapatkan adalah seratus semua, bahkan peringkat satu disekolah tahun lalu saja tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai sesempurna itu. Nilai ujian Pein di ragukan banyak orang, dan tak sedikit orang menuduhnya mencontek.

Tak terima dengan tuduhan orang-orang padanya, Pein dengan berani menantang pihak sekolah untuk mengetesnya ulang seorang diri kalau perlu dengan pengawasan ketat, dan mereka bisa menilai apakah dirinya mencotek atau tidak. Pihak sekolah menerima tantangan Pein sekaligus untuk membuktikan tindakan curang dari pemuda bersurai orange tersebut.

Minggu depannya ujian ulangan pun di lakukan khusus untuk Pein, soal ulangan sengaja dibuat ulang bahkan lebih susah, dan rumit karena sebagian soal adalah pelajaran mata kuliah yang sama sekali belum di terangkan oleh para _Sensei_ denga harapan Pein mendapatkan nilai buruk, tak hanya itu saja bahkan selama ujian berlangsung dua _Sensei_ sekaligus mengawasi. Bukan Pein namanya jika mendapatkan tantang merasa takut apalagi sampai melarikan diri, dengan santainya seraya mengunyah permen karet rasa mint, Pein mengisi lembar demi lembar soal ulangan tanpa merasa terbebani sama sekali.

Dalam hati Pein menganggap semua soal ulangan kali ini mudah tidak sesesulit yang di pikirnya.

Hasil ujian dari Pein keluar dua hari kemudian setelah di cek oleh para _Sensei_ di saksikan sendiri oleh kepala sekolah yang ikut merasa penasaran dengan nilai Pein dalam ujian ulang kali ini. Dan, sebuah hal mengejutkan terjadi, semua nilai yang didapatkan Pein lagi-lagi sempurna, dan itu benar-benar membuat pihak sekolah tercengang sekaligus kaget karena Pein mampu menyelesaikan soal mata kuliah.

Ke esokan harinya kepala sekolah memanggil Pein ke ruangannya.

Pein duduk santai di depan meja kepala sekolah, tak ada sikap sopan atau pun hormat darinya. Ia merasa seakan sedang di rumah sendiri tidak menghiraukan tatapan tak suka serta tajam dari beberapa _Sensei_ yang ada di dalam ruangan bersamanya.

"Kenapa anda memanggilku kesini? Aku tidak melakukan apapun seminggu ini," kata Pein membela diri.

"Bukan masalah itu aku memanggilku kesini,"

"Lalu?" tanya Pein memandang malas kepala sekolah.

"Semua nilai ujianmu mendapatkan seratus semua."

Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kedua matanya memandang sinis sekaligus merendah kepada _Sensei_ yang berdiri disamping meja kepala sekolah yang beberapa waktu begitu menggebu-gebu ingin menjatuhkannya dengan mengatakan kalau nilainya hasil dari mencontek, bukan dari usahanya sendiri. Dan, kini mereka semua tahu kalau dirinya tak sebodoh yang dikira.

"Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari tampilannya, walau di luar nampak bodoh, tak berguna. Bukan berati otaknya kosong, dan tak mengerti apa-apa." Kata Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap para _Sensei_ yang merasa kalah telak darinya.

Pein beranjak bangun dari kursinya meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan perasaan senang, dan penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua yang sangat meremehkannya. Andai saja mereka tahu kalau sejak kecil dirinya sudah hobi membaca, dan semua buku di perpustakan rumahnya sudah dibacanya semua.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, pihak sekolah tidak bisa berbuat banyak pada Pein apalagi sampai mengeluarkan dari sekolah karena nilai akedemiknya sangat bagus, andai saja sifatnya tidak buruk mungkin Pein bisa menjadi murid kebanggan sekolah karena prestasinya ditambah di belakang Pein ada sang kakek yang juga ikut melindungi.

Tapi belakangan ini Pein bisa dikatakan menjadi anak baik, bahkan mau mengikuti pelajaran yang disampaikan _Sensei_ , tidak lagi tidur disaat pelajaran ataupun membolos karena menganggap pelajaran yang di sampaikan membosankan, tak hanya itu saja kini jarang lagi terdengar Pein membuat ulah di sekolah, seperti berkelahi ataupun membuat keributan dengan para Senpai atau murid lainnya. Dan, semua itu berkat seorang gadis yang mampu mengendalikan pemuda buas seperti Pein menjadi jinak bahkan penurut layaknya se ekor kucing manis nan lucu.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Memarkirkan motor miliknya di tempat biasa, Pein berjalan berdampingan bersama sang kekasih memasuki gedung sekolah, dan sebelum masuk kelas seperti murid lainnya, ia harus mengganti sepatu luarnya dengan sepatu dalam atau biasa disebut _Iwabaki_ , namun saat Pein membuka loker sepatu sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi, dan cukup membuatnya kaget sekaligus bingung, kedua mata cokelatnya mendapati kalau loker sepatunya di penuhi tumpukan kertas berwarna-warni bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan aroma seperti bunga.

Mata Pein memincing tajam, menatap kesal tumpukan kertas di dalam loker sepatu, "Apa-apa ini!" dengusnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bersahabat sama sekali.

Gara-gara tumpukan surat cinta di loker sepatunya, ia susah untuk mengambil _Iwabaki_ miliknya karena terhalang padahal seingatnya kemarin sore saat pulang sekolah didalam loker sepatunya kosong, kapan para gadis itu memasukannya? Apakah saat pulang sekolah atau pagi-pagi buta.

Jika memang seperti itu, para gadis itu kurang kerajaan.

Tanpa peduli dengan tumpuka kertas tersebut yang merupakan surat cinta entah dari siapa tapi Pein tidak mau tahu, bahkan tidak merasa senang sama sekali mendapatkan surat cinta sebanyak itu walaupun ini pertama kalinya terjadi selama dirinya bersekolah, padahal dulu ia sangat ditakuti, jauhi bahkan bertatapan wajah saja tak mau.

Tapi sekarang mereka malah memberikan surat cinta, entah apa yang sudah membuat para gadis itu berubah bahkan berbondong-bondong mengiriminya surat cinta apakah kepala mereka semua terkantuk sesuatu hingga lupa ingatan kalau dirinya sudah memiliki pacar paling cantik, manis sedunia, itu sih menurut pendapatan dan penglihatan Pein sendiri karena baginya sang kekasih adalah segalanya, pusat kehidupannya, dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wanita lain. Seluruh hati, jiwa bahkan tubuhnya Pein persembahkan hanya untuk Hinata, gadis pujaan hatinya.

Kedatangan mereka saat ini sudah terlambat, karena tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi gadis manapun masuk kedalam hati atau kehidupannya selain pemilik manik seindah bulan tersebut yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di ujung loker sepatu.

"Memang mereka pikir loker sepatuku ini tempat sampah!" Gerutu Pein.

"Apa perlu aku beri tulisan jangan menyampah di lokerku!" tambah Pein dengan wajah kesal.

Pein mengambil tumpukkan surat cinta itu lalu memasukkan kedalam tas untuk nantinya di buang ke tempat sampah, dirinya tidak peduli, dan tak mau membaca surat cinta pemberian para gadis itu bukan bermaksud tak menghargai atau merasa sombong tapi Pein tak mau memberikan harapan palsu apalagi nantinya melihat para gadis itu menangis histeris ketika ditolak, baginya sudah cukup surat cinta milik Hinata untuknya walau sebenarnya surat cinta Hinata salah alamat atau lebih tepatnya diambil paksa oleh Pein dari loker Sasori tapi biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kecilnya.

Pein memakai cepat _Iwabaki_ , menyampirkan tas sekolah kesamping lalu berjalan santai menghampiri seorang gadis cantik nan manis dengan pipi gembil seperti buah plum berambut indigo panjang tergerai indah dalam balutan seragam sailor berdiri menunggu di ujung loker sepatu, wajah cantiknya tersenyum lembut menantap ke arahnya membuat hati sekaligus perasaan Pein menjadi hangat bahkan kedua sudut ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil, sesaat perasaan Pein menjadi lebih baik bahkan melupakan kekesalannya di loker sepatu tadi.

"Maaf, lama." Kata Pein yang dibalas gelengen pelan disertai senyuman oleh sang kekasih, "Ayo." Ajak Pein.

"Hmm." Sahut Hinata.

Salah satu tangan Pein terulur kedepan berharap penuh kalau tangannya disambut dan keinginannya terpenuhi, sang kekasih menyambut uluran tangannya dengan baik, Pein berjalan santai di koridor sekolah menggengam erat tangan Hinata tangan tak mempedulikan tatapan iri dari orang-orang karena memang gadis bersurai inidigo disampingnya adalah kekasihnya, lagi pula jika Hinata tak melarang juga merasa malu pada orang-orang mungkin saja saat ini Pein sudah menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata ala tuan putri sampai ke kelas.

Sebagian murid di sekolah memang sudah mengetahui hubungan Pein dan Hinata yang menjalin kasih terutama teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui jalinan kasih mereka berdua, karena dulu saat pertama kali berpacaran salah satu teman sekelas Hinata menghubungi Pein untuk menanyakan kebenaran hubungan antara si murid nakal dengan gadis pendiam sekaligus cupu di sekolah berharap penuh kalau Hinata berbohong, dan bisa mempermalukannya di depan seluruh teman-teman sekelas, namun tanpa di duga sama sekali kalau Pein malah membentak, memarahi bahkan menangancam untuk tidak mengusik apalagi sampai menyakiti Hinata.

Ancaman dari Pein tentu saja membuat seluruh teman-teman sekelas Hinata ketakutan terutama si gadis yang menghubungi Pein, mereka sangat tahu siapa Pein dan bagaimana nakalnya pemuda bersurai orange itu, melihat tampilannya yang menyeramkan saja orang-orang sudah pasti menyadari kalau Pein adalah anak berandalan apalagi Pein pernah mengirim para _senpai_ di kelas tiga masuk rumah sakit akibat berkelahi dengan Pein jadi jika mencari masalah dengannya sama saja itu cari mati.

Kabar hubungan Hinata dan Pein langsung tersebar ke seluruh sekolah, ada yang menanggapinya sebagai lelucon tapi ada juga yang menggap Hinata malang karena berpacaran dengan Pein, pemuda paling nakal di sekolah. Walaupun banyak murid membicarakan hal aneh mengenai hubungannya dengan Pein tapi Hinata merasa senang, nyaman bahkan bahagia berada disisi Pein, tak sekalipun pemuda dengan kuping penuh tindik itu menyakiti ataupun memukulnya, membentak saja tidak pernah. Sosok Pein di luar memang menyeramkan namun jauh didalam hati, Pein adalah pribadi yang rapuh, lemah juga kesepian, masa kecilnya bisa dikatakan kelam tak heran jika semua itu membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, nakal, pemberontak, karena itu semua dilakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Walaupun sudah tahu Hinata adalah kekasih Pein tapi tetap saja ada sebagian murid perempuan yang merasa iri sekaligus marah melihat mereka berdua bergendengan tangan di sekolah.

Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan setelah melewati belokkan akhirnya Pein sampai di depan kelas Hinata. Sebenarnya Pein tak rela melepaskan genggam tangan sang kekasih, kenapa juga jarak kelas Hinata begitu dekat, dan tak membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai agar bisa lebih lama bergandengan tangan.

Walau tak rela, Pein melepaskan genggam tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut di depan pintu masuk kelas, "Sampai nanti, Pein- _kun_ ," Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah sang kekasih.

"Hm.." balas Pein seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hinata setelahnya pergi ke kelasnya sendiri karena mereka berdua berbeda kelas.

"Semangat belajarnya!" teriak Hinata menyemangati yang dibalas acungan jempol ke atas oleh Pein.

Wajah Hinata sumeringah senang karena belakangan ini setelah hukuman _skorsing_ dari kepala sekolah selesai, Pein sudah mulai rajin masuk sekolah, selalu mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik tidak lagi membolos pelajaran ataupun tertidur didalam kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung, terlebih kini Pein mulai mau berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, sebuah hal langka walau awalnya teman-teman di kelas Pein merasa takut tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya Pein sudah bisa akrab dengan beberapa teman-teman di kelasnya, dan menurut Hinata juga para _Sensei_ yang diam-diam terus memantau Pein dari jauh tak berani mendekati secara terang-terang, perubahan sikap Pein belakangan ini adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat karena akhirnya pemuda pembuat onar, tukang berkelahi dan bolos itu bisa berubah menjadi murid yang baik serta rajin. Namun dibalik perubahan besar dari Pein sedikit banyak membuat perasaan Hinata cemas karena kini para gadis di sekolah mulai memperhatikan pemuda bersurai orange tersebut, para gadis baru menyadari ternyata kekasihnya itu sangat keren juga tampan apalagi memiliki bentuk tubuh sexy hasi dari latihannya selama beberapa tahun.

Sebagai gadis biasa dan normal pada umumnya, Hinata juga memiliki rasa cemburu sekaligus iri kepada orang lain terlebih teman-teman perempuan di kelas Pein yang setiap hari bisa belajar bersama Pein.

Dan, beberapa waktu lalu Hinata sempat merasa cemburu menyadari kalau Pein mulai terkenal dan disukai banyak gadis tapi Pein berhasil menyakinkan kalau Hinata akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya setelah pulang sekolah Hinata pergi ke _Akatsuki_ kafe untuk bekerja di kafe milik teman Pein, dan sudah hampir tiga bulan ini Hinata bekerja sebagai salah satu _Maid_ , melayani para pelanggan yang datang walau sebenarnya Pein tidak suka melihatnya dekat apalagi sampai akrab dengan pelanggan pria.

"Hinata, pesanan di meja delapan belas," teriak Hidan dari arah dapur.

"Siap!" Sahut Hinata semangat mengambil makanan pesanan sang pelanggan.

Tak lama Hinata pergi mengatar pesanan, Deidara datang dengan kertas berisikan pesanan pelanggan yang langsung diberikan pada Kakuzu agar segera dibuatkan, sementara itu Ino duduk manis di meja kasir melayani para pelanggan yang akan membayar makanan.

Suasana di dalam kafe terlihat ramai dan tenang, tak ada hal aneh ataupun keributan terjadi namun saat tanpa sengaja Tobi mengganti chanel telivisi untuk mengecek acara _dorama_ favoritnya sudah mulai atau belum disalah satu stasiun telivisi terkenal namun semuanya menjadi berubah tak terduga karena Tobi salah memencet tombol remot telivisi yang langsung menampilkan sebuah acara _talk show_ , kebetulan di acara itu ada Minato Namikaze, ayah kandung Pein, karena dihantui rasa penasaran Tobi sengaja menontonnya sebentar ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan dalam acara tersebut. Awalnya semuanya nampak biasa saja karena memang pada dasarnya pria paruh baya bersurai kuning tersebut memang sering masuk telivisi diundang ke berbagai acara _talk show_ untuk membicarakan mengenai bisnis serta perusahaannya yang sukses besar namun tiba-tiba saja Minato mengatakan kalau memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah dewasa hasil pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Yukina Yahiko, mendiang istri pertamanya dan dari pernikahan tersebut dirinya memiliki anak laki-laki bernama Pein. Tak hanya menyebutkan nama Pein sebagai anak bahkan foto Pein pun ikut terpajang membuat orang-orang yang menonton acara tersebut termasuk beberapa teman sekolah Pein merasa kaget luar biasa tak menyangka kalau pemuda penuh tindik, berpenampilan urakan serta tukang bolos serta tidur dikelas itu adalah anak seorang milyader. Dan sepertinya kini para gadis harus berpikir ulang mengenai pemuda bersurai orange tersebut.

 **PRANG!**

Pein menjatuhkan gelas serta piring yang tengah dibawanya diatas nampan berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam metalik, kedua mata cokelatnya melebar sempurna menatap ke arah telivisi dimana sosok sang ayah tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah telivisi yang menurut Pein adalah sebuah senyuman kemenangan sekaligus ejekan baginya.

Orang-orang langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara, mereka semua mendapati Pein tengah berdiri mematung di dekat telivisi dengan tubuh gemetar hebat menahan amarah. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspersi sekaligus sikap dari sang kekasih langsung berlari menghampiri lalu menarik tubuh Pein ke belakang karena tak mau memperlihatkan sosok Pein yang tengah mengamuk di depan para pelanggan kafe.

"Tobi! Matikan telivisi itu!" teriak Konan marah.

"I-iya." Sahut Tobi takut karena merasa menjadi biang masalah yang terjadi pada Pein.

Konan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Deidara yang baru saja selesai mengatarkan pesanan, "Deidara tolong kau bersihkan lantainya, dan jangan ada yang mendekati Pein,"

"Tapi, Hinata dia..." ujar Deidara yang langsung di potong oleh Konan.

"Aku yakin Pein tak akan menyakitinya dan saat ini Pein membutuhkan Hinata, biarkan mereka berdua sementara waktu."

 **BUAGH~**

Pein langsung meninju keras tembok kafe meluapkan perasaan kesal sekaligus amarah yang sedang meluap-luap di dalam dada, rahangnya mengeras kuat wajah Pein benar sedang tidak bersahabat saat ini dan siapapun yang membuat masalah pasti akan langsung dihajar.

"Huh! Anak!" serunya dengan nada sinis mengingat kembali perkataan sang ayah yang mengakui dirinya sebagai anak.

Kemana selama ini Minato baru mau mengakui kalau dirinya adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu disia-siakan tak dianggap bahkan dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah. Rasanya Pein ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin, lebih tepatnya menertawakan keadaan dirinya yang merasa kalau Tuhan begitu mempermainkannya.

Andai saja Minato mau membuka hatinya jauh sebelum Pein harus kehilangan sosok seorang ibu dalam hidupnya, mungkin saat ini ketika Minato mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang anak pastinya Pein akan merasa senang, bahagia sekaligus bangga memiliki ayah seperti Minato. Tapi kenyataannya Minato baru mau mengakui Pein sebagai anak setelah bertahun-tahun kepergian Yukina, ibu kandung Pein, seorang wanita yang selama ini selalu disakiti, sia-siakan oleh Minato. Rasa sakit yang diberikan Minato serta kenangan pahit kematian sang ibu, tidak bisa dengan mudah dilupakan oleh Pein sampai kapan pun.

Sapuan lembut Pein rasakan di punggungnya, saat menoleh kesamping iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok mungil seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris seindah bulan memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas bercampur sedih, "Tenanglah, Pein- _kun_ ," katanya lembut mencoba menenangkan.

 **GREP~**

Memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang kekasih meluapkan sekaligus menumpah semua kesedihan hati, " _Kaa-san_ ," lirih Pein memanggil penuh rindu sosok sang ibu yang begitu ia cintai namun kini sudah tiada.

"Aku disini, Pein- _kun_. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Hinata mengusap pelan punggung tegap Pein yang terasa rapuh lebih rapuh dari ranting pohon.

Pein semakin mengeratkan pelukkan, menenggelamkan kepala pada ceruk leher sang kekasih, menghirup dalam aroma lavender yang selalu bisa membuat perasaan tenang, nyaman, dan kini perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Kehadiran Hinata di sisinya memang sangat tepat, Pein begitu membutuhkan sosok gadis bersurai indigo ini agar tak jatuh lagi dalam jurang kesedihan seorang diri baginya Hinata adalah Bulan sekaligus Bintang dihati gelapnya yang selalu bisa menerangi, dan memberi jalan.

Bisa Hinata rasakan kalau bajunya sedikit basah, tanpa bertanya Hinata mengerti kalau itu adalah air mata dari Pein, sosok kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat gagah, keren, kuat, dan garang kini terlihat begitu lemah sekaligus rapuh.

Isakan lirih dari Pein memanggil nama sang ibu yang sudah tiada bisa Hinata dengar ditelinga, suara dari Pein begitu menyayat hati membuat Hinata ikut merasa sedih. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, hanya terus memeluk, dan mengusap lembut punggung tegap Pein dengan harapan bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dihati Pein.

Suasana kafe yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sepi, hening karena Konan sengaja menutup cepat kafe tak lama setelah mendengar berita dari Minato yang mengakui kepada khayalak umum kalau Pein adalah putra kandungnya, karena itu pastinya membuat hati Pein terguncang hebat apalagi para karyawan di kafe adalah teman baik Pein, dan begitu mengenal sekaligus mengerti dengan masa lalu Pein. Konan, dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdiri jauh memandangi keduanya tak mau menggangu sama sekali karena tak bisa membuat perasaan Pein menjadi lebih baik karena saat ini yang dibutuhkan Pein adalah Hinata karena gadis itu saja yang dapat menenangkan Pein. Jika saja tak ada Hinata sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Pein akan mengamuk, menghancurkan apapun meluapkan amarah sekaligus perasaan sedih dihati, dan jika itu sudah terjadi Hidan, Tobi juga Deidara harus turun tangan menenangkan Pein yang lepas kendali tapi untung saja hal itu tak terjadi karena ada Hinata.

Sosok Pein diluar memang terlihat sangat kuat, menyeramkan karena penampilannya yang seperti preman, selalu bersikap nakal juga seenaknya tapi didalamnya Pein hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang selalu merasa kesepian, butuh seseorang untuk bisa ia bagi suka maupun duka sekaligus ada disaat seperti ini.

Di usia yang begitu belia, masih belum mengerti apa-apa, Pein sudah harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan orang yang paling berharga, penting, dan cintai didalam hidupnya yaitu ibu kandungnya sendiri, tak hanya kehilangan sang ibu, Pein pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau ayah kandungnya sendiri tak pernah menganggapnya ada di dunia bahkan menilai kalau keberadaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Begitu dalam dan besar luka yang diberikan oleh sang ayah hingga tak tahu kapan luka itu akan sembuh, juga lubang dihati Pein bisa tertutup dan menerima permintaan maaf sang ayah. Pein butuh waktu untuk berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri bukan dengan Minato.

Sementara itu setelah acara selesai, Minato langsung di kerumuni wartawan bak seorang artis ternama, semuanya ingin meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya tadi namun Minatao hanya memberikan senyuman lebar seraya keluar dari gedung menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk gedung.

Minato sendiri sudah siap dengan segala konsekuesi yang ia katakan tadi pada masyarakat mengenai masa lalunya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara menebus dosa sekaligus kesalahannya pada Pein serta Yukina karena sudah melukai mereka berdua terlalu dalam serta menyia-nyiakan Pein selama ini.

Karin sendiri ikut merasa kaget, dan marah mengetahui kalau Minato membuat pernyataan di depan khayalak umum kalau Pein adalah anaknya dari hasil pernikahan Minato dengan Yukina, padahal selama bertahun-tahun ini Karin selalu berusaha keras menutupi jati diri Pein dari orang banyak karena ingin anaknya Menma menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya kekayaan keluarga Namikaze. Cita-cita Karin untuk bisa hidup kaya, bergelimang harta hingga tua nanti menjadi sia-sia karena dengan mudahnya Minato membuka rahasia didepan semua orang mengenai masa lalunya bersama Yukina.

"Sial!" Racau Karin kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa botol _wine_ kosong berserakan diatas meja bar kecil, dan semuanya yang meminunya adalah Pein, sendirian tak ada teman yang menemani. Disaat sedang ada masalah Pein memang selalu minum hingga mabuk, baginya minuman berakhol tersebut bisa sejenak melupakan masalah serta beban hidupnya yang terasa begitu berat terlebih kenangan masa kecilnya selalu terlintas apalagi jika mendengar nama pria kejam tak berperasaan, yang merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri, orang yang sudah membuat ibunya menderita hingga meninggal dunia.

Tak ada kenangan indah atau pun berharga antara dirinya dengan sang ayah walau hanya sekali, semuanya hanya kenangan buruk sekaligus kelam yang tak pernah lagi ingin ia ingat sampai kapan pun.

Pein merasa sudah bebas, karena memulai kehidupan barunya bersama teman-temannya yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga serta menemukan cinta sejatinya, pada Hinata. Gadis cantik bersurai indigo dengan manik seindah bulan, satu-satunya gadis yang akan selalu ada dihati, dan menjadi cintanya dengan tulus, selain mendiang sang ibu. Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kematian sang ibu, dan kepergian Pein dari rumah yang dianggapnya sebagai neraka itu.

Tapi kenapa Minato tiba-tiba saja datang ke kehidupan tenangnya, tak hanya itu saja pria itu juga mengatakan kepada masyarakat luas kalau dirinya adalah anak kandungnya, mengakui Yukina sebagai istri pertamanya.

Mengapa baru sekarang pria bersurai kuning tersebut mengatakan, dan mengakui segalanya kepada semua orang setelah kematian ibunya, juga kepergiannya dari rumah serta keluarga Namikaze. Kenapa. Kenapa, harus sekarang, bukan beberapa tahun lalu dimana ibunya masih hidup, dan dirinya belum tahu apa-apa terlebih merasakan perasaan benci serta tak dianggap oleh ayah kandungannya sendiri yang selama hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun tesenyum lebar padanya, hanya ada raut dingin, tegas serta penuh benci setiap memandang ke arahnya.

Kemana Minato selama ini setelah bertahun-tahun kematian ibunya, baru mengakui Pein sebagai anak kandung bahkan ingin mewariskan sebagian harta kekayaan keluarga Namikaze tapi Pein tidak membutuhkannya, ia hanya ingin ibunya bisa hidup kembali tak mengingkan harta dari pria beruria kuning tersebut. Karena sebanyak apapun harta yang diberikan sang ayah tak akan pernah mampu menghapus luka di hati Pein.

" _Kaa-san_." Lirih Pein meremas pelan dadanya yang terasa perih, dan sakit.

Kedua iris cokelatnya berkaca-kaca memanggil nama wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia, satu-satunya wanita yang Pein anggap sebagai ibu.

Kenapa sang ibu tega meninggalkannya sendirian, tak ikut mengajaknya pergi bersama dulu.

Ingin rasanya Pein pergi menyusul ke tempat sang ibu, memeluk erat tubuh wanita bersurai orange tersebut dengan senyum seindah mentari.

Tangan Pein terulur ke depan seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu, dalam penglihatannya kalau kini di depannya ada sang ibu tengah tersenyum lembut. Betapa dirinya sangat merindukan ibunya.

 **BRUUUK**

Tak lama Pein jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dan sama-samar bisa ia dengar kalau seseorang berteriak cemas memanggil namanya entah siapa, karena setelahnya tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Pein yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh seorang pria lalu di masukan ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam dimana di dalamnya seseorang sudah duduk menunggu, dan setelahnya mobil mewah tersebut langsung melaju pergi membawa Pein yang tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat. Entah mau dibawa kemana Pein terlebih ditengah malam seperti ini.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Karena pengakuan Minato waktu di itu membuat semua orang heboh termasuk teman-teman sekolah Pein yang ternyata menonton acara _talk show_ tersebut, para gadis diam-diam mulai bergosip membicarakan tentang Pein yang ternyata adalah anak seorang milyader, mewarisi sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Pantas saja jika Hinata mendekati Pein, bahkan mau menjadi kekasih dari pemuda dengan cap nakal tersebut karena sudah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Pein yang kaya raya. Para gadis pun menuduh kalau Hinata adalah gadis picik sekaligus licik, penampilannya saja yang terlihat lembut, baik tapi sikap aslinya begitu buruk.

Hinata sama saja seperti gadis jalang lainnya, tak ada bedanya karena tergiur dengan harta milik keluarga Pein. Jika saja mereka tahu sejak dulu kalau Pein itu anak orang kaya mana mungkin membiarkan Hinata dengan leluasa mendekati bahkan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

Sejak kejadian pemberitaan waktu itu di telivisi yang langsung membuat heboh semua orang bahkan para wartawan sibuk memburu, mencari keberadaan Pein yang disebut-sebuat sebagai anak dari Minato Namikaze untuk dimintai keterangan sekaligus bahan pemberitaan, tapi Pein sendiri tidak terlihat sama sekali bahkan di apartementnya tidak ada seakan kalau Pein hilang di telan bumi tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Pein. Entah kemana perginya pemuda bersurai orange tersebut, namun yang pasti dengan kepergian Pein sudah membuat teman-teman terdekatnya terlebih Hinata sebagai kekasihnya terlihat sangat sedih.

Masalah Hinata bukan saja mengenai kepergian Pein, tapi belakangan ini para gadis di sekolah mulai menunjukkan sikap aneh padanya. Para gadis selalu memandang sinis, benci bahkan tak jarang tatapan tajam serta mengitimidasi di tujukan padanya, entah kesalahan apa yang sudah Hinata perbuat hingga membuat mereka semua bersikap seperti itu padanya. Andai saja ada Pein di sisinya, Hinata mempunyai tempat untuk berlindung, dan akan menjaganya seperti saat ini dimana tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik paksa oleh sekelompok gadis saat tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ruang perpustakaan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" tanya Hinata marah.

Seorang gadis bersurai kuning sebahu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, matanya memandang sinis, "Jangan berpura-pura polos, dan naif, gadis jalang!" katanya ketus.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Siapa yang kau sebut jalang!" teriak Hinata tak terima dengan perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kau!" tunjuk gadis itu dengan raut wajah penuh marah.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal erat disamping tubuh.

 **BYUUUR~**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata di guyur air kotor, membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup sekaligus bau.

Para gadis tertawa lebar, dan senang melihat Hinata yang tak berdaya

"Kau pantas menerimanya!" kata mereka bersamaan disertai tawa riang.

"Kami akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah mendekati Pein- _kun_!"

Kini Hinata mengerti alasan di balik sikap sinis para gadis selama ini padanya. Ternyata itu semua karena Pein, kenapa sikap mereka langsung berubah ketika tahu kalau kekasihnya itu adalah anak dari orang kaya, lalu kini setelah tahu mereka mau mendekati Pein dengan harapan bisa menikmati hidup enak dengan bergelimang harta tanpa pernah tahu siapa itu Pein serta kesedihan terpendam yang dimiliki pemuda bersurai orange tersebut.

"Pein sangat bodoh memilih dirimu yang tak menarik untuk menjadi kekasihnya,"

"Dia tidak bodoh. Kalianlah yang bodoh!" teriak Hinata tak terima karena kekasihnya di hina.

"Beraninya kau menghina kami."

Tubuh Hinata di dorong keras kebelakang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, kedua lulutnya tergores tanah mengakibatkan luka lecet yang cukup lebar serta mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca membentuk sebuah bendungan, tangannya terkepal erat di atas tanah.

Para gadis itu berdiri angkuh di hadapan Hinata, memandang ke arahnya sini sekaligus penuh benci, "Akan kami buat, Pein- _kun_ mencampakkanmu."

Wajah Hinata tertunduk dalam, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi tanah.

Bahunya gemetar hebat disertai suara isakan lirih dari bibirnya, "Hiiiiksh..."

Keadaan Hinata benar-benar menyedihkan, tapi tak ada satu pun orang datang membantunya. Semuanya acuh, dan tak peduli padanya karena memang selama ini Hinata tak memiliki satu orang pun teman. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat peduli, baik, juga melindunginya hanyalah Pein, kekasihnya.

Tapi kini pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Sehari setelah kejadian pengakuan Minato mengenai Pein yang merupakan anak kandungnya, pemuda bersurai orange tersebut tiba-tiba saja hilang seperti di telan bumi. Tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Pein bahkan saat Hinata pergi ke apartemen milik Pein, pemuda itu pun tidak ada bahkan teman-temannya di _Akatsuki_ Kafe pun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Hinata benar-benar di buat resah, gelisah, takut sekaligus sedih dengan kepergian Pein yang mendadak seperti ini karena dirinya takut jika kekasihnya itu berbuat hal bodoh dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Jika memikirkan itu membuat kedua matanya basah, menteskan air mata.

"Hiikhs...Pein- _kun_...kau dimana..." lirih Hinata.

 **TBC**


End file.
